


Colors

by Ginny41



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, F/F, Fluffy, side hyerim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 78,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny41/pseuds/Ginny41
Summary: Jungeun never had the chance to see the world for herself, trapped into a life she didn't choose. Haseul always dreamed of reaching the stars, but even after she did, she still didn't feel complete. Things change when Haseul receives the mission of taking Jungeun to her new home.{Also known as the Human Pilot x Alien Princess AU no one asked for}





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only an introduction, so please bear with me.

One could never imagine how things would change, never picture a world where humans weren’t the only dominating species. But they had to adapt, had to accept a new reality and the changes. They had to learn to share their own world in order to survive.

Nevertheless, it doesn’t mean everyone agrees on it.

Over a century ago, after the thousands of years where humans dominated the blue planet that they called home, slowly drying its resources and transforming what once was a nearly perfect home into a nearly dead planet, the Saeg arrived.

Back then humanity was at the brink of extinction. No, there were no astronomic wars, no battles or conflicts. The population just naturally started to decrease just like the quality of the air and water in the planet did. Years of warnings were ignored until there wasn’t much they could do to save their rivers and forests. Diseases evolved faster than science, the part of population that was resistant to modern medicine helping to spread the virus through the globe, helping simple diseases that were almost eradicated rise back. Before anyone could stop  it, the rating of deaths between the older and sick population had grown, the susceptible kids following close behind.

The governments around the world tried to fight back, ensuring new health politics and trying to immunize the population, however their efforts were in vain. People guided by crazy religious beliefs, baseless rumors, and their own stubbornness that didn’t allow them to see the big picture, once again posed as a treat to the whole population. The freedom that so many had fought for, had ironically became their doom. Once people realized their mistake, it was already too late. The diseases had evolved, reaching the younger population and decimating most of it.

Humanity managed to ruin in a few centuries what their ancestors had built through thousands of years.

Billions became just millions, massive countries became villages, technology became exclusive to tiny portions of the society – what was left of it.

When the first Saeg ship arrived, there wasn’t much too see – from both sides. Movies loved to portrait such moments as the start of an epic battle, but it wasn’t the case. Earth didn’t have organized military power anymore, even the nations that still had some resources wouldn’t waste it on creating an army that wouldn’t be used. Therefore, if the Saeg were a violent race, it wouldn’t take much to completely annihilate what was left of humanity.

However, the Saeg weren’t in better conditions. All their technology and aircrafts couldn’t save them from a dying planet located under the protection of a White Dwarf star that slowly had lost its warmth, dooming them to a life in cold and darkness. Finding a new home should’ve been an easy task in such universe full of possibilities, but soon the figured that most rocky planets weren’t able to sustain life, at least not life in similar form to them. Travelling through the universe became a fight against time as their resources were limited and their population fragile.

Reaching Earth, for the Saeg, was their only chance at surviving. Just like for humans, bringing Earth back to life was their only way to stay alive.

That’s why they had come to an agreement.

The Saeg had the technology, humans had the place. Their technology could keep both populations health, it could make the water potable and nature alive once more – and all this in exchange of the simple right of sharing a planet. The aliens could fix humans mistakes, if not completely, enough to give them a chance of surviving as one.

It would be naïve to think it meant that a new society free of prejudice or evil would be born from this union. Many still opposed, from both sides. Yet, they didn’t have a choice other than do what they had to.

And like this, a new era for Earth began.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are probably thinking "wth is this", but I promise this story won't be too have on lore and mainly focused on lipseul's relationship. This chapter is meant only to explain a little bit of how their current world works and introduce this new species that will be important for this story.
> 
> This story was planned as a one shot, but I thought it would be better to split it in small chapters. I have around 1/3 of it completed, so the updates will be fast and this story won't be very long.


	2. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we really start this story. Good read!

_Eight years old Jo Haseul stared out of her small bedroom window, her gaze fixed on the indigo sky above – deep blue, not pink or orange like it was during the day –, so distant still so close, as she silently prayed that someday she would be able to reach it. Her brown eyes reflected the stars, the same ones she wished to visit one day. It was a far way dream, a possibility so slim that it would be better to just forget it and concentrate in living a quiet life just like the past generations of her family had._

_But Haseul wasn’t like the others. She had big dreams, big aspirations that were beyond anyone else’s imagination. Dreams that she was determinate to fulfill._

_Hugging her knees, she rested her chin on it, her gaze never leaving the stars. Her little sister, Yeojin, slept soundly on their shared bed. The small house was old, the boards cracking even when Jo’s light steps touched it, the rooms so small that it barely fit a single bed and a small wardrobe. This house was too small to contain Haseul’s imagination._

_The little girl would spend a lot of time just looking out of her window like she was now, dreaming of all things she would do once she was old enough. She wanted to meet the world – the worlds out there. Visit the Saeg cities at north and the huge central market at the capitol, run through the city ruins at east and see the oceans in the south. More than this, she wanted to see the beautiful project for their new world – Mars, the first and only colony created by humans and Saeg, the very own planet created to become an ideal home to all of them._

_Ever since the other race arrived, the ones that looked so much like humans except for their bright colored eyes, technology had progressed as both species worked together to rebuild this world. Travelling through the solar system was the biggest step ever taken by humanity, the ability to travel freely around their own planet and visit others was a breakthrough in science. Now aircrafts were everywhere, some small, some bigger, all of them equally attractive to Haseul’s heart._

_Having only stepped onto commercial carriages to travel through the provinces, it was nothing like the vehicles she saw on TV. She wanted to be there, to see it up and close and to be able to command one of these things herself – a pilot, someone who never stops in a place for too long and gets to see all the cool places other people can only dream of, that was what she wanted to be. Coming from a poor family in one of the rural districts, she couldn’t be farther of this dream. Pilots were usually men trained in great academies, versed in all the new technology she wasn’t even able to approach. Still, for someone as young as her, there wasn’t such a thing as a limit to her dreams and hopes._

_Only that it never changed. No matter how many years passed, Jo never forgot her dream, nor stopped fighting for it._

_She grew up, every day a little more determinate than the last one. Every day sitting by her window and promising herself that she would get out of the village and find her way to the aeronautic academy._

_Jo worked at her parent’s small farm, at the local shops and even at some fairs nearby. All the money going to her savings. Her parents were never very fond of the idea of letting their daughter go to a big, potentially dangerous city, but nothing could’ve stopped her. So as soon as she turned eighteen, she was out of the house and off to the capitol, Civita. And what she found there? Nothing she was prepared for._

_Civita was a combination of many things, the bad and the good in a screaming contrast. One side of the city harbored the imposing castle of the Saeg royalty and the tall buildings where the human and alien politicians reunited, alongside the huge mansions of the rich families. The other side consisted of a mix of new and old constructions, grey buildings piled one on top of the other, all equally lifeless structures, surrounded by the noise sounds of the city’s vehicles and the always active market. It was beautiful, chaotic and decadent all at the same time._

_Didn’t took Haseul too long to learn to love it._

_Unfortunately, took her a lot longer to start to live her dream._

_The academy wouldn’t simply accept a country pumpkin like her, instead she had to get a job helping to clean up the aircrafts and taking care of maintenance. This was her first contact with the spaceships, and although it wasn’t like she had dreamed of, it was a beginning. It was also how she managed to get a place to live and met her first friend, Ha Sooyoung, a mechanic with an intimidating aura that hided a gentle and fun personality. They bonded easily and Sooyoung taught her a lot about how the things worked – both in the city and with the flying machines they were responsible for._

_It took Haseul a whole year to be able to get classes with a retired pilot that now worked making deliveries and decided to accepted her as an apprentice after she and Sooyoung helped her to fix her old ship. It was far from what she had pictured. The ship was huge, old and not very reliable, demanding constant maintenance, her teacher was as lousy as it gets and she would just make her run errands for her all day using the excuse it was a good way of practicing. Nonetheless, she didn’t waste the opportunity. She tried her best every day, learning the insides of the machine and working hard for a new goal: buy her own ship. Owning her own ship happened before she expected, as her mentor died due to a heart attack, leaving everything for her – what wasn’t much, but was more than she ever thought she could have._

_From that day on, she and Sooyoung worked together on making that spaceship the best it could be. Haseul accepted all sort of works all around the city, and soon she was able to apply for an interstellar license. She would never forget their first trip to the Moon, it was just a simple delivery of parts for another ship, but for both girls it was an unique moment, full of tension and excitement._

_Ever since many things had changed._

_Soo’s younger cousin and Haseul’s little sister joined them, for very different reasons, yet both fit perfectly into the group. Hyejoo was a tech genius that helped to bring their ship to a new era, while Yeojin was always great at helping to lift the mood with her quirk remarks and loud voice. And then Vivi came along and Haseul couldn’t be more glad after meeting her. They were a weird little group, but a happy one. Finally, their crew was complete and her dream had become reality._

_Or at last she thought so._

_Being a pilot and the captain of the ship wasn’t an easy task. Travelling all the time, having no fixed home other than the old spaceship that still needed repairs once in a while, left little to no time for her to enjoy the sight of the night sky. The places she always dream of meeting became only one more stop to make their deliveries, after the first few times where she would stare at everything like a child and promise herself she would eventually come back and see everything with calm, she started to not pay attention to it. The people she wanted to meet for so long became just faces in a crowd so diverse that it became just natural to her. She learned about the bad aspects of things, about how petty and greedy people could be – and she became like this a little bit as well. They were always in a hurry, searching for better deals, better opportunities and more money. They were always looking for things, and failing to find them._

_Her dream became reality, and reality was never as beautiful as dreams can be._

_It took her a while, but she finally realized. Haseul had become an adult and life is never what you dreamed of._

 

 

* * *

 

Haseul was having a lazy afternoon, laying on her buck bed and staring at the old mattress of Yeojin’s bed. She probably should invest in new ones next time they got some spare money – fixing the ship always took most of her earnings, and although Jo was a naturally greedy person, she had to be fair with her crew and make sure they got their payments in time, even if most of the time it also meant there wasn’t much left for her. Grimacing, she moved on the bed, wishing they could just get a new, easy and highly paid delivery to do. She really wanted a new bed. Maybe even order some fancy meals from that Saeg restaurant at the high end of the market that was always too expensive for her wallet.

Wishes were very powerful things – there wasn’t other explanation why she heard Yeojin’s loud voice shouting her name and asking her to come to talk to some ‘fancy Saeg dude’ just half hour later.

Running her hands through her brown hair, she tried to fix it as she stood up. Grabbing a coat to partially cover her childish shirt – the one with constellations on it –, she hurried up to meet the man, praying that he was a customer and not someone from the government coming to nag her about the ship’s license renovation fee.

At the conference room – what they called the main room of the ship –, the man was sitting stiffly by the table as the crew watched him with curious looks. Haseul breathed in relieve when she made sure he wasn’t one of the government workers, and opened her trademark business smile. **“I’m sorry for making you wait. I’m Jo Haseul, captain and pilot of this ship.”** Her voice was full of pride and a confidence that only seem to exist when it was related to her work. She made a small reverence before offering her hand for him to shake.

The man stood up, politely replicating her actions. His hand was cold when he touched hers, the light shake didn’t last long – of course, Saegs were never big with physical contact. Haseul had to look up to face him, noticing the typical slight paler skin tone and the gentle features of his face typical to his species – one thing made her curious, and she almost furrowed her brows in confusion, but she kept her composure. The man was wearing sunglasses. She had seen enough Saegs to know how to spot them into the crowd, but without seeing his eyes it would be impossible to tell how high he was in their hierarchy.

The man must have noticed her hesitation, because the next thing he did was to ask to talk to her in particular. **“If this is not a problem, of course. I have an important proposal, but it requires certain…discretion.”** He lowered his voice, his tone always calm and composed.

It wasn’t typical for Haseul to keep secrets of her crew members, nor to deal with clients on her own, but still, dealing with Saegs was rare and by the clothes the man wore she could guess he was loaded – Haseul wasn’t good at saying no to money either.

Exchanging a glance with Sooyoung, she nodded slowly as the brunette shook her head slightly. **“We will talk outside. Sooyoung, you take over while I’m away.”** There wasn’t much to take over, but it sounded better than saying Sooyoung would have to make sure the younger ones wouldn’t try to spy on them.

The man expressed only a shadow of a smile, before bowing to the other girls and following her outside.

The ship was currently at an open field at the outskirts of the city, cold wind blowing as the two of them stood at an awkward distance. Haseul had to refrain from shiver, yet the man seem very comfortable – Saegs were more resilient to the cold.

 **“So, Mr…?”** She began, giving him a questioning look.

The Saeg took of his sunglasses in a single, fluid motion, putting it on his breast pocket **. “Mr. Kim. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier.”** His overly polite tone was almost funny. Jo wondered if he always acted like this, she had met a couple of Saeg, but never one like this.

When he lifted his gaze to meet hers she understood the reason why.

He had bright, red eyes. A royal.

 **“Oh my god! I mean, I-It’s okay, sir. In what may I help you?”** She blinked, trying to see Kim as a person and not only the biggest pile of money she had ever seen – even if it was probably what it meant. Haseul wished she had spent more time watching the news about them so she’d have been able to tell which one that was. A prince? The brother of the king? Just a cousin that lucked out to be born with red eyes?

Kim probably already expected such reaction and didn’t even bat and eye before continuing. **“I heard you make deliveries and such. Very reliable service, efficient crew and you’re a good pilot. Over all I only heard good things.”** He nodded as to emphasize his words. His gaze shifted to the ship that looked like a huge yellow lump against the grass. **“However, I can see you seem to have, some…Minor, finance issues.”** It was the most polite way Haseul and her spaceship had ever been dissed before – what didn’t make it any less offensive.

Instinctively, Jo crossed her arms over her chest and straightened her back to defended herself and Raven – that was the name she had given the aircraft – if needed. **“We are still pretty new to the business, but as you said, we are working hard and Raven is a trustworthy ship. Besides, my crew is very competent, they make sure it is always running perfectly.”** As perfect as the second hand parts she bought could run.

 **“I’m aware of it, Miss Jo. I admire your work.”** Kim crocked his neck slightly, his red irises staring at her with attention. **“I wouldn’t be here otherwise. I need you to do a very special work for me, a work that will be generously awarded.”**

Haseul didn’t move, but his words did ring some very loud, happy bells, on her mind that were hard to ignore. She tried to remind herself to be careful and not get ahead of herself. No money was enough to risk getting herself and the girls into trouble. _Please just don’t be anything illegal,_ she thought. **“And what would that be, sir?”**

**“Someone very dear to me is leaving the planet. I need you to take her to New Mars.”**

This time was impossible for the brunette to not frown in confusion. **“A person? I thought royals had their own spaceships and we only transport machines and this kind of stuff.”** She hated be the one pointing out this fact that could possibly make them lose money, but unfortunately Raven was nowhere near of being a first class ship to carry some highly ranked Saeg.

 **“I’m also aware of it.”** Kim sounded slightly annoyed now, his cool façade showing a signal of emotion for a second. **“Although this person is very important, she doesn’t qualify to use one of our private aircrafts, neither travelling in a commercial line is an option for her. Your ship on the other hand…It is not ideal, but after some investigation, I came to the conclusion is the most appropriated one.”**

Be _generously_ paid just to take a woman to Mars? It seems too good to be true and Haseul was torn between jumping in happiness, and kicking that dude out for trying to scam her. She didn’t do either. Instead, she tried to be professional.

**“I see. What would the conditions for it be? I presume is not as simple as just taking her there.”**

**“I’m not asking for much, Miss Jo. Actually, I’ve a couple of requests, all reasonable ones.”** He took a careful step closer, his eyes still on her as if he was trying to see how she would react **. “My…Person, is coming with another girl. They must be well taken care of, making sure she is always safe is your number one priority. Your second one is to make sure no one besides you and your crew know about her presence, and even so, I would appreciate if you could keep the number of people that know about her social status within the crew to a minimum. Unfortunately, this young lady has had quite a lot of trouble due to it and I wish she could have a relaxing trip.”** The man lowered his voice, a soft sigh leaving him.  It was obvious the person he was talking about meant a lot to him. Haseul just hoped he wasn’t hiring her to take care of his royal mistress because his wife was hunting her down.

 **“I need you to be the best you can be for her, make sure she is happy. You’ll have a month to take her to New Mars, therefore you should use the spare time to take her to anywhere she wants to go. Take her to see, eat and experience whatever she requests. All the expenses will be on me, so you’ll only have to make sure she has a good time.”** He smiled, a sad smile filled with unfilled promises he was now trying to fulfill through someone else. **“I’m trusting you and your crew to be like a family for her in this month.”**

 **“I had someone watching you and your crew. You’ll do a good job.”** He wasn’t there to buy her services as a pilot, nor Raven’s huge trunk to carry some stuff. He was there to pay her to care for and pretend to be friends with someone she didn’t even know.  No matter his reasons, it didn’t sound right. It didn’t feel right for her to take so much money to look after someone. She was a pilot and took pride on it, not a babysitter.

Still, another opportunity like this might never come around. They really needed that money.

Kim, on the other hand, seem to be unaware of her inner turmoil. He put his glasses back on, covering the red eyes that made him a special person to his people. **“Another thing, you won’t mention this conversation to her. All she needs to know is that you should be at Mars by the 13 of next month and you are under her orders before it.”**

Haseul clenched her fist into the pocket of her jacket, fighting her nerves. Did she really want to do it? Mr. Kim made it sound so easy – and perhaps it was. But still,  part of her was telling it was a bad idea and she should turn it down before it ruined her.

 **“Mr. Kim, why are you doing this? Why not sending her just when it’s time? What happens when we leave her there?”** The questions probably would cost her the job, but she wouldn’t be able to accept the task before she had some answers. She could take machines anywhere, however, a person was a total different matter. She wouldn’t indulge on it if it could harm the girl in anyway.

 **“Is not your place to know my reasons. She will be fine there, and that’s all you need to know.”** It was the first time his tone sounded arrogant, cold as the royalty was in the old movies Jo had seen in old projectors she found in the market for a couple of bucks. **“You’ll receive the address and other relevant information about the trip later.”** He stared at her though the glasses lenses, his face expressionless. **“Only a month, Miss Jo. A month and you’ll have plenty of money for you and your crew, and a free renovation for your ship.”**

Pursuing her lips, she bite back the questions that were still in her mind. Accepting this job would mean she would have to put aside her morals to some extent – not accepting meant she would lose a one in a lifetime opportunity. Her mind flashed with images of all the things that needed some sort of repair in the ship. Sooyoung, Hyejoo, Yeojin and Vivi worked so hard and still they were never able to fix it. With this money she would be able to not only fix Raven, but also spare the girls from arduous work, perhaps even guarantee them some of the things they had always wanted…And all this for a month with some strange girl.

**“Now, do you accept the work?”**

How hard could it be? She wouldn’t need to fake it, she could befriend the woman, therefore it wouldn’t be a bad thing…Would it? Something in the back of her head still told her it wasn’t right to get paid for it. Haseul made sure to shut this part of her conscious, giving place to the more realistic and greedy one.

 **“Yes, sir. I’ll do it!”** Her parents wouldn’t be too proud of her for it, but she couldn’t waste the opportunity.

Mr. Kim’s lips curved ever so slight into a smile, the man nodding in agreement. **“Good. I’ll send a team to start the renovations on the ship tomorrow, along with the details you’ll need for this mission.”** He bowed slightly, ready to take his leave, but Haseul’s voice stopped him.

 **“Mr. Kim, just one more thing.”** He turned and looked at her, his face expressionless as before. **“What’s her name?”**

**“Kim Jungeun.”**

 

 

* * *

 

Hours later, sitting by the table Haseul had to deal with the puzzling stares of her crew members. She had been careful with the information she gave out, just telling them about the fact that they would have to transport two important clients and be at their service for a month prior the main trip – she left out the part of making Kim Jungeun happy or how weird Mr. Kim was on his speech.

 **“What do you mean? People don’t simply give out this much money just for a simple trip.”** Hyejoo serious voice echoed, her greyish eyes filled with suspicion.

Yeojin, on the other hand, seem to take the prospect of their next job with much ease. **“I don’t know about you all, but if some weird dude wants to give us a bunch of money just for us to stroll to Mars, for me it sounds amazing!”**

 **“Well, Raven does need some repairs that I really can’t make.”** Sooyoung shrugged. She was one of the oldest in there and was with Haseul since the very beginning, yet sometimes it was hard to tell what was on her mind. Most of the time Yves was a playful person, joking around with the youngsters and bossing them around, but sometimes she showed a stern side to her – like in the moment. **“I don’t trust easy money, but Vivi couldn’t find any dirty on this man and we can always call off the trip if these women turn out to be insane. We should keep their area separate, just to make sure...”**

 **“They don’t kill us during our sleep**?” Hyejoo completed with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. **“We don’t even know who those people are. I know we need money, but I’m not sure this is the best way to get it.”** Albeit Son was one of the youngest ones in the group, she was always overly rational and reliable.

Haseul usually listens to her opinions, but this time it wasn’t a possibility. **“They are not murders. Or anything like that. Why would they spend so much time and money just to kill us?”**

 **“Yeah! Don’t be silly, baby wolf.”** Yeojin tried to pat Hyejoo’s head, but the taller girl scared her off with a glare.

 **“Haseul is right. I didn’t find anything worrying regarding them, but once the girls arrive I’ll be able to get more information on them and make sure everything is okay.”** Vivi finally spoke, her soft voice always had a calming effect on the group. **“Criminals aren’t allowed to leave the planet since we’ve to go through security before going out of orbit, they wouldn’t risk it.”**

Jo smile at the pink haired crew member, she was always thankful for having Vivi with them. **“See no reason to worry! We’ll get a free renovation and money for this job. We can build a new board system!”** She looked at Hyejoo, knowing the geek inside her would be pleased at the thought. **“And Sooyoung will be able to rest her old back.”** She winked at the taller brunette before she could hit her for making fun of her cracking bones. **“And a lot of food and new beds!”** This time Yeojin didn’t hesitate to jump on her seat, starting her own list of things she would like to have. **“So, can we all agree on doing it? It will be good, I swear!”**

Hyejoo sighed, Yeojin squealed, Vivi just smiled and Sooyoung once more shrugged. **“I still think this is too good to be true, but I’m getting tired of fixing our engines.”** Ha said, concluding the topic. **“I just hope you are right, Haseul.”**

 

 

* * *

 

Red eyes stared back at her in the mirror, beautiful and bright orbs that wouldn’t ever let anyone forget who she was. Not even herself.

Jungeun took a deep breath, pulling the hood over her head to partially cover her face. The velvet cloak of a deep green was warm, but she still felt a shiver ran through her spine when her gaze darted through the room for the last time. She didn’t love that place, but it was the only home she knew for so long. The suitcase placed on the bed was the only thing she was taking with her besides the memories, too little to support her for the long trip that would take her to a foreign world, to a foreign home that she wasn’t sure could be a real one.

 **“Jungie!”** A cheerful voice echoed, a moment before she caught a glimpse of violet eyes half closed in a smile and a body crashed against hers in a clumsy embrace. **“I mean, your highness!”**

The older girl rolled her eyes at Yerim’s words. No one called her like that. She might be a princess, but she would never wear the title. Still, she returned the hug a little too tight. Saegs weren’t the warmest species, demonstrations of affection were rare for most and she would never be thankful enough for having as companion the warmest and kindest person there was, her best friend Yerim. **“Is it time for us to go?”**

 **“Yes! They have a ship ready for us.”** Yerim answered with a nod, her purple eyes shining. She was a noble, and just like every single noble Saeg, she carried their trademark color.

Long time ago, legend says that there was only blue eyes on their planet, but then a noble warrior returned from battle covered in blood and his eyes became red just like the liquid, they said all the royals were descendants of this honorable warrior while nobles were the result of royals mating with commoners, generating a new race. Jungeun knew better than to believe in such nonsense, but she also knew how seriously the caste system was taken between her people. Now more than ever, she wished she had inherited her mother’s blue eyes, instead of her dad’s red ones – she was the living proof that the legend wasn’t more than that, otherwise she would be the same as Yerim.

It was her turn to nod, taking a step to reach the bed and grab her suitcase – it was light and easy to carry, all courtesy of their advanced technology. It was ironic that her specie could be so advanced in some aspects, while still following such strict rules that didn’t match their time or pleased their people.

She walked towards the door, but stopped with her hand over the doorknob. **“Yerim, you know you don’t have to accompany me. You should stay and focus on your classes.”** Jungeun tried to sound annoyed, as if the girl’s presence was a burden instead of the one thing that made her a little less scared. She was trying to give the noble a chance of not having to follow her for once.

The younger woman giggled, seeing right through her façade. **“And lose the chance of visiting Mars? I heard they have special food there, nothing can keep me away!”** Her light tone didn’t match the silent message in her eyes: just like all these years, she would be with Jungeun for as long as she could. Yerim was a nobble of low level and in other circumstances she wouldn’t have been allowed near a princess – but Jungeun wasn’t a legit child, nor she had any other friends to keep her company. In what might as well have been his kindest moment, the king, Jungeun’s father, encouraged their friendship between the kids that met by chance at the castle in a day Choi’s parent were visiting – with more than just kind words, but also with much needed money that Yerim’s parents couldn’t deny –, and since then the girls had become an inseparable duo.

However they wouldn’t be together for much longer.

 **“Thank you. For everything.”** This time it was the princess who hugged the other brunette, searching for comfort in the touch and trying to memorize the feeling of having her friend around for one last time. Even if Yerim was to accompany her to her new home, the girl would have to come back eventually, and they probably wouldn’t be able to be as affectionate around people. Breaking the hug, she took a step back to hold Yerim by the shoulders. **“Promise you’ll come back when I tell you to, no matter what.”**

The younger girl hesitated, her lips curved into a pout. **“But Jungeun…”**

 **“Promise.”** Kim insisted, her red eyes filled with a deep concern. Whatever destiny had in store for her, bad or good, she would face it on her own. Yerim deserved better than be stuck in some isolate province of Mars. **“You need to come back. Earth is your home, don’t waste it.”**

 With a sigh, the purpled eyed girl nodded.

A guard broke the moment by cleaning his throat and informing it was time for them to go. Jungeun straightened herself, fixing the cape over her shoulders and once again marching to the door.

Her light steps didn’t make a sound as she walked through the large corridors of the castle with Yerim on her heels. There wasn’t a big ceremony, no one there to say goodbye to them. She would be gone from that place in the same way she had lived there: quietly and as discreet as possible. A bastard princess wasn’t better than a commoner, maybe worse.

Perhaps there was one good thing about leaving the safety of the castle, for the very first time, once she reached her new home, she would be able to walk around without having to hide who she was, without dealing with the whispers and the stares – maybe, just maybe, she would be able to feel normal. It was just a wishful thinking, but it was the only thing she could hold on to now.

The sun was low in the sky when she stepped out of the castle, its rays turning everything it touch orange. Saegs were sensitive to sunlight due to their colored eyes, what made them target to all kind of sarcastic comments about their relation to the mystic creatures in human fictional stories – vampires, overly grown bats that drunk people’s blood and spread chaos on earth –, it wasn’t something nice to hear and it bothered her as a kid. However, Jungeun had always liked to watch the sun set even if from afar. She took a moment longer to follow the guard to the outside, admiring the view one last time.

Yerim gently tacked her sleeve, prompting her to move. They would have to walk for a couple of minutes to find the place where their aircraft was, if she was something more than a bastard, she would’ve travelled in one of their official spaceships under the safety of numerous guards and a line of servers. But she wasn’t.

So she walked through the streets painted in orange, her soft steps not leaving a mark behind as she made her way to the aircraft that would take her away from earth for good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Hopefully this chapter will make you guys understand better what the story is going to be about and how things will work. I’ll try to make it a pleasant read.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I’m sorry about any mistakes. See you soo.


	3. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're curious, "Saeg" is only my simple romanization for the word "colors" in korean, hence why they're named like this. Good read!

Jungeun looked around the square she was left at to wait for the person who would take them to the ship. Yerim, being the child that she still was, hadn’t control her craving for food and went to get something from a shop nearby – she invited Jungeun to accompany her, but the older girl refused. She didn’t want risk someone spotting her eyes. So she just sat there and waited for both, Yerim and the stranger that would take her away from home. The guard from the palace was still around, standing at a corner as if he knew she wanted privacy – she was thankful for this.

It was already night and only the dim street lights and the moon illuminated the grey streets, it wasn’t anywhere near as pretty as the sun kissed streets, but the square was a nice, calm, place to be at, therefore she couldn’t complain. Through her life, going out to explore was never a possibility. Her steps were always watched and the places she could go, limited. It was too bad she never got to see her own hometown fully.

It was so sudden, in a moment she was living her normal life at the castle, in the other she was informed she would be leaving in three days to a new planet. They didn’t explain why, or asked her opinion, the king had simply made his decision. All she knew was that she would live in Mars and that there was someone waiting for her – someone ‘appropriated to take care of her from now on’ were the words they had used. Jungeun wondered if it meant she would be married off to someone she didn’t even know, maybe it was her dad’s way of burying her existence for good.

**“Good evening. I’m Jo Haseul and I’ll be your guide for the next month.”** A voice, as sweet and melodic as no other she had ever heard, said. Jungeun had been so into her head that she hadn’t noticed the sudden approach.

She lifted her head, searching for the owner of such voice and her eyes didn’t take long to spot the petite brunette that smiled at her now.

However, the other woman was polite enough to keep her distance and her voice modulated to not scare her off. Took Jungeun a moment to realize 3 things: Jo Haseul was a human, she also knew the basic rules of etiquette when dealing with Saegs, and most importantly she had probably noticed her eyes already.

Jungeun lowered her head, pulling her hood over her eyes. She was so flustered by the sudden appearance that she probably had looked like a scared cat in the headlights, her eyes shining with all the light of the street lamps reflected on them. She clenched her fists, taking handfuls of the soft velvet of her mantle.

**“You are Miss Kim Jungeun, I presume.”** Haseul spoke as if noticing she wouldn’t get an answer otherwise. Her voice was quiet and gentle, only loud enough for Jungeun to listen to it. Jo approached with careful steps. **“I’m sorry, did I make you wait for long?”**

It demanded an answer and Jungeun cursed her luck for not having Yerim around when she needed the most. She had just presumed the crew that would take them would be formed by Saeg that knew about who she was – it would be hard to deal with the stares anyway, but at least she knew what to expect. She had very little experience with humans and the thought of dealing with one right now was too much for her already tired mind.

Kim forced herself to speak, hoping her voice didn’t show how nervous she felt. **“It’s okay, we haven’t been here for long.”** It wasn’t much, perhaps a rude answer to such a warm welcome, but she was trying her best.

**“Well, I’m glad. I didn’t want to cause a bad first impression.”** Haseul had to control her curiosity that was screaming for her to lean in and look beneath that hood, to see if the eyes she had only spotted for a brief moment were as beautiful as her mind insisted to say they were. She didn’t expect to find such a shy person – actually, she wasn’t very sure of what to expect. During the last 3 days, Raven had gone through some important changes to fix all the problems and be able to accommodate the new guests – they had new beds now, for what Haseul was thrilled. Mr. Kim had done as promised, but beside the information about where and when they should leave the girl (the other one would come back with them, apparently) in New Mars, and a strict contract specifying all the terms for their deal just like the ridiculous amount they would get paid, there wasn’t any information regarding the guests.

Seeing the delicate figure of a woman enveloped in a cloak, had taken Jo by surprise. The girl seem young and vulnerable like a lost child sitting on a bench in a corner of an empty square. She had wanted to make a good impression and even gave her best smile, still when the girl looked up she looked almost scared – and so ridiculously pretty that Haseul couldn’t help but stare. The pretty features on the young face were perfectly complemented by the soft dark blond hair that escaped the cloak’s hood. But what really charmed Jo were the big and beautiful red eyes – eyes that looked so much like Mr. Kim’s, but were very different at the same time. Stare at Mr. Kim eyes made her feel a little intimidate, while staring at Jungeun’s made her want to drown on the gorgeous red pools that shone in the moonlight.

Nevertheless, the Saeg clearly didn’t feel the same about her brown orbs and was fast to avoid her gaze, making Haseul snap out of it.

Now she was trying her best to push aside this silly, childish side of her, and bring out her rational, professional one. **“Where is your friend? Choi Yerim, correct?”** Looking around she tried to spot anyone else, but only saw the taciturn guard at a corner.

**“She is buying some food, she will be back soon.”** Once more, the answer was said in such a low, quiet voice, that Jo had to pay a lot of attention to catch it.

**“Oh, I see. Do you mind if I wait with you?”** Before Jungeun could say anything, the brunette took a seat on the far side of the bench, leaving a comfortable space between them. Still, they both felt it was still a little too close.

Jungeun nodded without a word, her answer wasn’t necessary anyway. She thought Haseul would try to make up conversation again, but the shorter girl didn’t say anything, although she could feel her gaze once in a while.

The guard had said that the ship’s captain would be the one coming to pick them up, but was this small, young woman the one that she would have to rely her safety on? Their brief exchange of words wasn’t enough for her to know whether or not trust the brunette. She wanted to look at Jo again, it was hard fighting the urge to do so.

However, when she tried to do so, Haseul’s eyes were on her again. This time she didn’t averted hers – there was no point in trying to hide it anymore. Instead, she looked back. Red meeting warm brown eyes, that were as sharp as they were captivating. Haseul’s short dark hair framed her face well, showing off her delicate features that composed a calm beauty. She was young, perhaps only a couple of years older than Kim herself, but her strong aura made her look older and reliable. It was odd, but looking at Haseul made her feel a little more at ease…At least until she noticed the girl’s attention was still on her eyes.

Jungeun broke visual contact, waiting for the torrent of questions that would surely come up.

**“Your eyes…”** Haseul said, her words lingering, her eyes still on Kim’s face. If the first time looking at her was enough for Jo to think Jungeun’s eyes were special, the second time absolutely mesmerized her.

**“I’m not a royal.”** The blonde cut off, her tone not as harsh as she intended.

**“…I think they’re beautiful. “** Jo completed finally, her silly words leaving her mouth before she could register Jungeun’s protest.

They exchanged a look, both taken surprised by the sudden compliment – Haseul hadn’t even think, the words just came out of her mouth.

**“Oh, hi, hi! I’m sorry, they had so much stuff, so I tried to get a little bit of everything.”** Yerim’s voice broke the moment, prompting both girls to look at the younger woman that approached with a bag full of sweets.

Haseul stood up, making her way to greet the girl, and just like this, their little moment was gone and Jungeun’s journey was about to begin.

 

* * *

 

Haseul stopped by Raven’s doors, giving the Saeg girls a smile that hopefully was reassuring and didn’t show how nervous she really was. Not telling her crew who they were taking care of wasn’t exactly smart of her part, but Mr. Kim’s words still rang on her ears and she wasn’t sure how much of the truth she should share. Yeojin would probably freak out if she knew who Jungeun really was…Actually, Haseul wasn’t even sure _she_ knew who that girl was. Red eyes meant she had royal blood, but there were a bunch of royals and Haseul had never paid much attention to them.

**“It’s fine, all my crew members are very friendly and we’re happy to have you with us this month.”** Luckily her voice was unaffected by her thoughts, her business tone mixed with a friendly one.

Yerim, the purple eyed girl that seem to be Jungeun’s best friend and unofficial bodyguard, smiled back, nodding enthusiastic. “ **Oh, we are meeting them now? That’s great, it’s been a while since I made new friends.”**

Jungeun, however, didn’t share the feeling. Her red eyes peeked from beneath her hood, suspicion filling them as she studied Haseul. **“A month?”** She hadn’t failed on noticing Jo’s choice of words, this princess wasn’t a fool.

The older girl’s smile became a little stiff as she turned to face the taller woman. Mr. Kim wanted things to be so secret that he didn’t even bother to tell the one person that would dictate their journey? And now it was up to Jo to placate a potentially annoyed royal brat about their plans. _Awesome_.

**“You know, New Mars is not so far…I mean, not if we have Raven here to take us!”** Haseul leaned against the ship, proud of how pretty it looked with the new painting – she just hoped Kim wouldn’t cause them any trouble, she couldn’t ruin their first trip after the renew like this. **“We’ll have a couple of weeks before we need to go, so you can feel free to create a travelling schedule. Anywhere and everywhere!”** Her excitement was only partially false, after all, it was also a chance for her to see the world without worrying about meeting deadlines and getting money to fix Raven or pay the girls. **“I don’t mean to brag, but we are quite a team here, and we’ll do our best to make your trip a nice one.”**

Haseul clearly wasn’t as good with her words as she thought, because the expression on the girl’s face didn’t change. Instead, Jungeun avoided her gaze, hands tightly grabbing her green cloak as if she was looking for a way to soothe her…what? Annoyance? Rage? discomfort?

**“Is that what is your contract? That you should just take me _anywhere_?”** The royal’s voice was quiet, but it didn’t carry any insecurity like the first time Jo heard it. It was cold and almost nonchalant, as if Jungeun was trying to detached herself from the topic.

**“I…Yes.”** It wasn’t a lie, it was her main task in this work. Still, Haseul felt uncomfortable telling a half truth to the girl in front of her. She wanted to see the adorably confused and shy expression back on Kim’s face, replacing the slightly frown on her face that made the girl look so distance and rigid. **“Isn’t it a good thing?”**

Jungeun hanged her head low, avoiding the warm brown eyes that couldn’t possible understand how she felt now.

**“Yes, sure! It sounds…Fun! Right, Jungie?”** She could feel Yerim becoming restless by her side, the noble holding onto her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

They both thought it would be a simple, fast journey, one that would end up before they had time to regret boarding this spaceship.  She had thought her family just wanted to send her away and avoid any more rumors, it didn’t make any sense that they were just randomly offering her a chance of going out and see the world after a whole life of reclusion. Was it a trap? Could her father be heartless to the point of hiring people to get rid of her? It seem pointless to do so, he could’ve abandoning her long time ago…

A slender, elegant and warm hand – too warm to belong to a Saeg –, reached out to touch her exposed forearm. **“It will be.”** It was Haseul, of course. The warm and apparently kind human that seem unable to hide completely her curiosity about her. She didn’t look like someone who could trick someone to hurt them, she seemed genuinely nice. **“I promise. And as Raven’s captain and the leader of our crew, I never break my promises.”** The small, gentle smile that followed her words were just the one she had given her earlier. It made her feel warm and…Safe.

The feeling was so unknown to her, that the princess shrugged Haseul off, rushing to speak. **“We don’t want to meet your crew now. Just take us to our room. Please.”**

The young pilot retracted her hand, feeling awkward and confused. Jungeun’s skin under her fingers had felt soft and slightly cold, as if it needed her to make it warm. Her body language made her look so vulnerable, but her adamant tone made Haseul remember who she really was. Haseul had being inconsiderate and reckless, Saegs didn’t like being touched and she had treated Jungeun like a human – not any human, one she was trying to comfort.

**“Understood. Of course, you guys must be tired.”** Jo tried her best to shake off that uncomfortable feeling in her chest and remember what she was supposed to do here. **“I’m sorry, I should’ve been more thoughtful.”** Lowering her head in a short bow, she straightened her back right after adopting a new posture.Being stiffly polite didn’t match her, but if it was what would be necessary for things to work out, she would try her best. **“Just give me a moment, I’ll ask my crew to give us some privacy.”**

Yerim, the younger between the three of them, seemed to be one that was dealing better with the situation and she made sure to give Haseul a kind smile. **“Thank you, we appreciate it.”**

The purpled eyed girl’s answer made Haseul feel a little better – at least one of the guests didn’t hate her –, she just wished Jungeun had at least spared her a glance before she excused herself to give the disappointing news to the four people that had been waiting for them the whole evening.

 

* * *

 

The human guided them through the hallways. Jungeun kept her head low, making sure to keep her eyes covered as they walked, while Yerim took in every detail she could spot with her wide open eyes. None of them had ever been in such a big spaceship, and in other occasion, Jungie would’ve done the same as her friend, gushing about all the new exciting things she would see. But now she didn’t dare to do so.

A whole month hiding her eyes from people would be hell for her.

They passed by a tall and pretty black haired girl at the conference room, Haseul exchanging a glance with her before they continued their route. Haseul said that woman’s name was Sooyoung and she was the co-owner of the ship and their official mechanic – coolest and smartest person, those were her words. Jungeun didn’t dare to try to steal a glance at the girl, only bowing politely before following the pilot.

Raven, as Haseul liked to call that weird ship, was made of a combination of metal and a resilient material that the Saeg introduced to humans hundreds of years ago. It was neatly clean, painted with white and some spots of bright colors here and there to break the monotony. The conference room had some sort of panel, but Jungeun couldn’t take a good look at it, although Yerim left out a comment about how pretty it was. Kim wasn’t well versed in technology, but she could tell that ship wasn’t as new as it looked like and she wondered how much work Haseul and her crew had put on it to make sure it was as good as now.

The short brunette stopped in front of a door, pushing a small button to prompt it open. Jo stepped aside, gesturing them to go in first and Yerim didn’t hesitate to do so, being followed by a far more reluctant Jungeun – Haseul could be the nicest human she had ever met, but it didn’t mean she could trust her just yet. She had been kept locked on her family’s house for too long to not fear being locked out again.

**“This is so nice! I had no idea we could have such big beds in places like this!”** Yerim was already sitting on the said bed, hands running through the soft fabric of the light bed sheets.

After making sure there was no one around, Jungeun raised the gaze to see for herself the room. Yerim was right, the bed was pretty big and seemed comfortable, and even though the room was small, it still had pretty much anything one needed. The only problem was it only had one bed. She wouldn’t mind sleep close to Yerim, they used to snuggled together when they were children, but she expected to have her own bed here.

**“I know right? They are brand new, so enjoy it!”** That silly smile that Jungeun was starting to notice only appeared when things were about her beloved ship, was once again on Jo’s face. The pilot glanced at Jungeun, and as if she could read her thoughts, she said: **“We also bought one for you! Your room is beside this one. I thought you’d like to have your own space.”** The brunette said, a expecting smile on her face as she stared at Jungeun for approval.

Having her own room was something that both pleased and made her uneasy, and she hoped the human wasn’t able to tell by her expression. She had always being the kind of person that likes to keep things to herself and enjoys some alone time – she had to, after all there weren’t that many people to hang out with back at the palace –, but she didn’t like the idea of being separated from Yerim when they had just arrived. Choi, in her ever cheerful way, had a calming effect on the Kim.

**“Hm, you didn’t need to go to this extent…But thank you.”** Being rude to Haseul wasn’t her intention, and even if the girl was being paid to give her the best accommodations, it was the gentle way she looked at her that made her feel genuinely cared for. **“However, I would like to sleep here…Just for today, if it’s not a problem.”** Jungeun looked at Haseul and then at Yerim, waiting for the two of them to show they were okay with her suggestion.

Yerim hugged her affectionately and unexpected as usual, a bright grin on her face. It was embarrassing, but Jungeun didn’t push her away, a flustered smile growing on her face **. “Yeah! Jungie, please stay here! The bed is big and we can chat.”**

The other woman in the room stared at them with a puzzled look, surprised to see a Saeg being so openly affectionate, but also glad to see that Jungeun façade was starting to break down under Yerim’s hug. Hiding her own smile, she just nodded in agreement, handing them the room keys.

**“I’m at the end of the corridor if you guys need anything. I mean it, really anything. I don’t sleep early, so you won’t bother me.”** Her business tone flowed easily out of her tongue, a little boost of confidence after the girl’s positive reaction. It was worth to prepare two rooms for the girls – even if her and the rest of the crew had to share the remaining two bedrooms.

**“Please, sleep soon! We won’t need anything, you’ve done a lot for us.”** Choi said with her sweet voice that matched the big smile that almost never left her face. **“Good night, Miss Jo. Thank you for all!”**

It was impossible to not return the smile and the human didn’t even try to stop the corners of her mouth turning into one. **“It’s our pleasure to have you on board.”** And it was, Yerim was the most adorable teenager Haseul had seen in a while, and she lived with two. For a second she wished that Choi was the royal one, it would be much easier to deal with her. But she shook off the thought immediately, cold or not, there was something really intriguing about Jungeun and she was willing to stick around and check it for herself. **“I’ll wake you guys up for breakfast tomorrow.”**

As expected, the older Saeg was more reticent with her words, albeit her voice was a gentler this time. **“Thank you, we’ll sleep well.”**

**“Oh, and before I forget: No need to call me Miss, just Haseul is fine. Good night!”** With this final addend, she got out of the room, closing the door behind her back.

That night Jo Haseul, despite her words, fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed and dreamed of red eyes and blushed cheeks.

Meanwhile, in Yerim’s room, Kim Jungeun didn’t close her eyes and allowed the sleep to take over until it was late at night. Her dreams were a mix of former memories from the castle and all sort of scenarios involving her future – Haseul was there in every single one of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally our girls have met, even if it didn’t go that well, things will get better…Eventually.
> 
> If you had the pleasure (?) of reading my Pristin stories, you probably know I’m slow with updates, however this one will have relatively fast updates since it will be fairly short and I already have half of it ready.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading, I’m sorry about any mistakes. See you next week with chapter 3!


	4. Brown

Haseul would rather to sleep a little more, but she couldn’t afford it now. She didn’t know if the Saeg girls were already up or not, however, she had forgot about something very important yesterday and she had to take care of it before the rest of the crew was up.

Leaving behind a heavy sleep Yeojin, she left their room to meet Vivi at the corridor. She greeted the pink haired woman with a thankful smile as she received a small white box **. “Thank you, sweetie. What would I do without you?”** The other just smiled lazily at her, nodding slightly before leaving to start her usual work in the conference room.

Jo closed her grip on the box, thanking Sooyoung for having remind her of this detail – there was so much she could hide from Ha’s smart eyes and it definitely wasn’t one of the things. Mr. Kim asked her to keep the number of people that knew about Jungeun’s identity to a minimum and she would keep her promise, yet, she needed someone to help her with it and Sooyoung was the one person she could always trust. If anything happened to her, Ha would need to take over the ship and protect everyone in there, not telling her would be a foolish act.

Nodding slowly to herself, she prepared to make her way to Yerim’s room.

Albeit the person she was looking for was already a step ahead of her and had her red eyes fixed on the pilot’s face. The brunette couldn’t tell by the girls expression what was going through her mind, but her piercing gaze was enough to make her feel a little less at ease.

 **“Oh, hey! I mean, good morning.”** Bowing her head politely, she covered the small distance between the two of them. **“Miss Jungeun, can we talk now? I need to give you something.”**

Kim watched Haseul with a scrutinizing look. She couldn’t sleep well the whole night and was still feelings the effects of the lack of sleep. Figuring it would be safe enough to leave Yerim’s room and try to take a look at her own, it took her by surprise to see the human she had met yesterday being so friendly with someone else. She thanked mentally for having remembered to put her hood over her head before leaving the room or else the pinky haired girl would’ve easily spotted her eyes – not that she was looking, the girl had an easy, gentle smile on her face, one that was a little too artificial. Jungeun tried her best to not feel intimidate and hide back in the room, but it wasn’t necessary considering the way the shorter human just passed by her as if she was used to seeing her every day.

Jungeun lowered her head politely, trying to look for more protection under her hood, and the pink haired woman only left out a soft ‘good morning, miss.’ before leaving. There was something off about that person, Jungie just couldn’t tell what exactly it was, still she could tell she was no average human.

The other, much more familiar human, on the hallway finally took notice of her and this time Jungeun didn’t hesitate in looking back. Haseul was standing there surprised, holding something in her hands, and although it should probably look suspicious and make want to hide under her protective walls, Jungeun took notice of how pretty Jo’s hands were and how her awkward smile was endearing instead. If her dad hated her so much to the point of trying to get rid of her, he surely had picked quite a unique person to do it.

 **“Just Jungeun. And what would that be?”** She hoped her voice sounded as cold as she planned, but her curious gaze hovering over Haseul’s face was probably betraying her interest.

 **“This.”** The pilot handed her the small box, before pointing out Kim’s room. **“Please, let’s talk inside. I’d rather if we met the rest of the crew after you have it.”**

Opening the box would be the smart choice, but Haseul’s words reminded her that she was in the open and someone could come out of one of the rooms at any moment and she didn’t want to deal with the stares. The box was too small and light to be a weapon, actually the idea of Haseul handing her something like that was ridiculous. She knew better than easily trust people, but so far she had no reason to think Jo was a threat.

She was already far away of the castle, neither her or Yerim had money to try and run away and even if they had, she wouldn’t know where to go. Stay on defensive was useless when she really didn’t have a choice other than trust this human girl and hope for the best.

With a sigh, she used the magnet key to open the room’s door and gestured to Haseul to follow her inside.

Haseul had to contain her own relieved sigh. Jungeun clearly didn’t trust her quite yet, and she couldn’t blame her for it, if she was on the younger girl’s place she wouldn’t either. Hopefully, her little gift would be able to make Kim feel a little more comfortable to be there – she could only pray it wouldn’t backfire.

As soon as the door was closed and they were alone in the bedroom. Haseul had spent a lot of time decorating it to make it worth of a princess – or as much as she could make it within their current circumstances. The room was white just like the rest of the ship, but it had hints of red here and there, the bed was big and adorned with neatly light golden sheets and a red blanket – she heard the Saegs were quite particular with colors and after a quick research, she came up with this. There was also a compartment for her clothes and a screen that could be used to access the basic entertainment programs and games; there was a small dresser and a mirror in the opposite side, as well as a pretty painting Haseul had found at the market and was now displayed in a digital canvas – it was supposed to portray Sek, the original planet the Saeg live at.

Jungeun, however, didn’t spare the room decoration a glance, instead she was busy opening the box to reveal its content.

 **“What…What is that?”** Kim asked with a small frown as she stared down at the nearly transparent objects inside the case.

 **“Hm, contact lenses? You know, for your eyes.”** Haseul’s voice was small, hesitant now – for a good reason, by rule Saegs weren’t allowed to try to mask their real eye colors, be it to pretend to belong to another caste or to try and mingle with humans.  The rules weren’t as strict for humans and she wondered how easily Haseul had taken ahold of it.

 **“Human lenses aren’t able to hide my eyes.”** She said, sounding almost disheartened by the fact. Many times she had wished to be someone else, and being able to simply hide under a fake color seem like an idea that was as tempting as dangerous. Unfortunately, Saegs didn’t only have colored eyes that diverged from the natural human colors, they also carried a sparkling quality to them that normal lenses couldn’t hide.

The shorter woman shook her head adamantly, a smile gracing her face. Haseul knew all too well about it, but thanks to Sooyoung’s contacts, she was able to get two pairs of very special lenses that could serve them just right…If Jungeun agreed with it. **“I know, but these aren’t your average contacts. If you try it, you’ll notice.”** She took a step closer, pointing to the mirror in the wall opposite to them. **“Here, with this you can try to put them on safely.”** Swiftly, she handed the blonde a sealed package with sterile gloves that she had kept on the pocket of her jacket.

Grabbing the case a little tighter, Kim hesitate. If Haseul was telling the truth, it was an opportunity that she couldn’t afford to miss. It was also a risk, but then again, wasn’t she already at a much higher risk just by being there? Just by the fact that she was about to marry someone she had never met?

Haseul was starting to wonder if Jungeun would really accept her offer when the girl’s soft voice sounded. **“What color?”**

Blinking, Jo broke into an easy smile. **“I could only get a hold of blue and brown ones, but I only have the brown ones with me now. I hope you don’t mind if we match.”** She said gesturing her own brown eyes, a glint of excitement on them. It was a first step on the right direction for them.

Nodding, Jungeun turned her back to head to the small table by the mirror, carefully setting down everything. Haseul followed her, keeping a comfortable distance as she gave the girl instructions of what to do. Brown eyes wouldn’t only allow Jungeun to walk freely as a Saeg, but as a human, taking any unwanted attention off her.

It was weird, for both of them, to watch as one of Jungeun eyes turned from bright red to a darker shade. Haseul was wrong, it wasn’t like her own, but a much lighter shade of brown that looked almost like caramel. Holding her breath, Jungeun stared back at the mirror, finding it as pleasant as it was weird to see her eyes becoming of such average color – it wasn’t right, but a big part of her liked it better. It didn’t take long for her to put on the other contact, caramel completely taking over what was once red.

Jungeun didn’t look anything like herself, she looked human. Unconsciously, she smiled.

Seeing it as a good signal, Jo dared to take a step closer to see the result for herself – she still liked red better, but if brown was the color that made her smile, it would be Haseul’s favorite as well. **“I didn’t tell much about you to my crew. They know you and your friends are Saeg, but they don’t know your caste. You can tell them whatever and they will accept it as truth.”** With a broad smile, she completed. **“You won’t have to hide here, or anywhere else we go.”**

This time it was impossible for the royal to hide the relief on her expression. For the first time in her life, she felt free.

A similar feeling of happiness washed over Haseul, her confidence growing as she realized she had made the right decision. She owed Sooyoung big time. **“So, are you ready to meet everyone now?”**

Before she had the chance of second guessing herself, the princess nodded. **“Thank you, Haseul.”**

**“Not for this.”**

* * *

 

Jungeun was received by a surprised and pleased exclamation from her best friend when she went to wake Yerim up. As expected of Choi, she didn’t even bat an eye at the change, embracing it with as much joy as Kim – she knew how much of a burden having royal eyes had always been to the girl. 

She was so pleased with the change and the freedom that comes with it, that she ditched her cloak, a little more excited to meet the ship’s crew with her head high. Yerim, as usual, was beaming with excitement to meet everyone and it was starting to rub onto Jungeun as well. She was crossing her fingers that the other people in the crew were as welcoming as Haseul.

They headed to the area that was used as a kitchen, Jo had given her directions and with the ship’s system it was quite easy to find the place. Even before reaching the kitchen, they could already hear voices coming from there, surprisingly, none of them belong to Haseul or the girl Jungeun had seen earlier. It would have taken her a couple of deep breaths to brave up and meet them, but Yerim didn’t need such a thing and just walked into the room, sporting the brightest smile that spaceship and any of its occupants had ever seen, dragging Kim along with her. 

** “Good morning! It’s a pleasure meeting you all.” ** Choi’s voice was as bright as her smile – if this was even possible –, and she didn’t seem to have any trouble talking to a bunch of strangers that weren’t even from the same species as them. **“I’m Yerim and this one is my friend Jungeun.”** No surnames, Yerim wasn’t as naïve and distracted as she liked to pretend to be. 

The humans stared at them, probably taken aback by their sudden appearance and Kim took a step forward to follow Yerim’s example before it became even more awkward. Where was Haseul when they needed her?

** “I’m Jungeun. Thank you for welcoming us here.” ** She bowed her head politely and straightened her back, taking a good look at the people in front of them.

Sitting at the table were two girls that couldn’t be much younger than Yerim, although both had very different auras. The one at the chair closest to them had her mouth full of food and was currently trying to gulp down it all so she could talk – even without saying anything, it was possible to tell how agitate she was; Jungeun could also recognize some of Haseul’s features on her face, much softer than in the pilot. She wondered what was their relation.

The other girl, a raven haired teenager that had a puzzling expression on her face that didn’t quite match her cute cheeks and triangle mouth, tried to help her friend by hitting her back – a little too hard. **“I’m Hyejoo, and the one almost dying is Yeojin. Don’t worry, she is always like this.”** Her monotone voice with a hint of sarcasm was more charming than annoying – or at least Yerim thought so, because it made her giggle and nod in response, while Jungeun only blinked at the weird sight.

** “Yah, it’s not always!” ** Yeojin, who had finally swallow all her food, protested with a cough. She shot up out of her chair, coming close to offer her hand for a shake, but soon dropping it. **“Oh, my bad! I forgot you guys don’t like this kind of thing!”** For what Yerim, wrongly, replied that it wasn’t the case and in return received a bear hug. **“I’m Jo Yeojin! I’m taking over the ship as soon as Haseul retires.”**

Jungeun made sure to offer her hand before she was victim from a hug as well – her hand was hurting by the time the little Jo let go of it. Human kids were scary. **“She is retiring?”**

** “She will soon.” ** Yeojin presented her with a mischievous smile, her puff cheeks still pink from all the coughing. **“You know, her and Sooyoung are kind of hag-“**

** “Don’t listen to her. As I said, she is _always_ like this.” ** Hyejoo cut off, gesturing to them to take a seat. She sounded older than she really was, or at least, older than Jungeun supposed she was. Hyejoo’s smart eyes that had a grey quality to it stared at her. **“Brown eyes? I didn’t know it was possible…”**

Kim avoided her eyes, pretending to pay attention to the food in front of her instead. She should’ve know even with contacts, the crew members would still be suspicious, but she had been so relieved to have it, that she didn’t spend too much time preparing to answer any questions.

** “Jungie likes to try out new colors! I do it sometimes too, you know? Purple is my favorite color so I’m luck, but she doesn’t like it that much.” ** All the gods bless Yerim for her quick responses, covering for her even before she could think of doing it so. She could never be grateful enough for having Choi in her life. As subtly as possible, she gave the younger girl’s hand a squeeze in thank you and Yerim grinned before starting to eat everything she could grab. 

She would have eaten as well, if it wasn’t the pink haired girl that had taken a seat right in front of her, that same smile still on her face. **“It’s a pleasure having you here, miss.”** Even her tone was the same and Jungeun could only nod in reply. Haseul had called her what? Sweetie? This kind of endearing term didn’t seem appropriate. **“Thank you for having us, miss…”**

** “Vivi. I’m just Vivi.” ** She blinked slowly, lowering her gaze to Jungeun’s empty plate. **“Do you wish for something else? We have a lot of human and Saeg food that you may like.”**

** “Shouldn’t you wait for your elders before eating all the food, kids?” ** A more mature and deep voice interrupted them, announcing that the owners of the ship had arrived.

Turning to see Haseul smiling beside a much taller and more intimidating girl, she awkwardly stood up to greet them properly. Yerim followed her example, but the other girls were much more nonchalant about it. Hyejoo only rolled her eyes, Vivi acknowledge their presence with the same smile, and Yeojin shouted. **“How come you two came all the way here without your bones cracking?!”** The fake surprise on her face was enough to win a smirk out of Hyejoo and a smack in the head from Haseul.

** “You! Be nice!” ** Haseul took a seat by Jungeun’s side, between her and Hyejoo, while Sooyoung sat beside Vivi in the other side of the table. **“Sorry for being late, we were checking if everything is ready for us to go.”** She seemed at easy, after a long inspection of the ship, they hadn’t found a single problem and that was a first for them. Finding their guests getting along just fine with the rest of the crew also helped her feel they were ready to start their journey. As a pilot, she couldn’t be happier. **“You guys saw her yesterday, but I didn’t make the proper instruction, so: Girls, this is Ha Sooyoung, she is our ace mechanic and the co-captain of Raven, without her it would be impossible to keep the ship running.”** Jo praised, before pointing out the other girls at the table. **“That moody one is Hyejoo, our tech master and Soo’s cousin. The loud chipmunk is Yeojin, she is our news source and my little sister. And here is Vivi, she is with us since the very beginning and she makes sure everything is working just fine 24/7. But I guess they already told you this, right?”**

Jungeun nodded while Yerim exchanged greetings with the newcomers.

** “You can call me Sooyoung. No one here respects their elders anyway ** .” Ha was probably around Haseul’s age, but they hadn’t much in common. The mechanic was tall, her long dark hair framing a gorgeous face that matched well her intelligent and a little intimidating aura – perhaps it runs in the family. Her voice was gentle when she greeted them, making her look a little more approachable.  **“I hope you guys liked the accommodations, Haseul here was acting like a girl in her first date waiting to show you her decorator skills.”** Was it a hint of mischievousness in her smile? By the way it made Haseul flustered, Jungeun guess was correct.

** “You did it? That’s so cool! I love the colors, thank you, Haseul.”  ** Yerim’s words were as sweet as her smile, her sincere gratitude making Jo blush slightly. Jungeun smiled at the sight, nodding in support of Choi’s words. Earlier she had been too busy with her inner mix of feelings to notice how adorable a content Haseul could be, the way she found joy in doing things for other people was heartwarming. 

Jungeun, lowered her gaze to the cup of juice in front of her, using it to cover the smile on her face as she took a sip. Instead of a cold blooded murderer, her dad had found a very nice person to guide them.

On the other side of the table, Haseul attacked the food with renewed energy. It was her job to keep the Saeg princess happy and perhaps it shouldn’t make her feel a little giddy whenever Jungeun graced her with a sincere smile – but it did, and she would never say it out loud, but she liked the feeling. 

She was worried the crew wouldn’t get along well with the guests, but thanks to Yerim’s bright personality that seem able to even distract Hyejoo of doing her usual sarcastic comments and keep Yeojin entertained, things were going well. Kim seemed a lot more relaxed now, and although Haseul kind of missed seeing the red iris staring back her, it was good to see Jungeun showing some confidence. She wondered if with time the girl would become more talkative and bubbly like Yerim – it was hard to picture, but she was determinate to work hard for it.

** “So, to where we are going?” ** It was Yeojin who asked, her curious look fixed on the Saeg girls. Yerim looked at Jungeun in expectation, and the blonde hesitate, chewing on her food.

** “I…I don’t know. I didn’t think much about it.” ** She seemed embarrassed to admit it, light pink coloring the tips of her ears peeking out of her hair. Her, now brown, eyes met Haseul’s in a silent cry for help.

Before Kim closed up on herself again, Jo intervened. **“What about the Market at Seoul? Is not as big as the one here, but they have great food and is very Saeg friendly. Have you ever been there?”** Two years as an active pilot, even if not in the most prestigious line of work, allowed her to visit a lot of places and perhaps it would come in hand now.

** “A market?” ** Jungeun pictured in her mind all the images of food and all kinds of goods in the street markets she had seen through glass screens all her life. Visiting one seemed like a good way to start off that trip. Nodding, she couldn’t help but give Haseul a thankful smile **. “Yes, it sounds good.”**

** “I’ll set Raven’s coordinates to Seoul.” ** Vivi added with her soft voice, standing up. 

** “See if you can get us a place to stay the night as well. Thank you, sweetie.” ** Again, Haseul seem completely comfortable talking in such a sweet manner to the pink haired girl. Unconsciously, Jungeun frowned slightly, wondering what was their relationship. 

Vivi only nodded, her smile never wavering – did this woman never stop smiling? Jungeun noticed that she hadn’t even touch the food – actually she didn’t even bother to get herself a plate. She must be really committed to her work.

The young Saeg almost choked on her drink when she looked over her shoulder to check what Vivi was doing and found her using a large screen monitor to insert the coordinates. The girl’s eyes were shining in a light shade of pink, static on the screen as her hands moved at abnormal speed swiping items out of the screen and selecting others.

Haseul’s ‘sweetie’ was an android? Suddenly Jungeun felt incredible silly for not noticing it earlier.

As if she could read her mind, Hyejoo spoke: **“Vivi is like an extension of Raven and from our family too.”** The protectiveness and genuinely affection in her voice made the girl look much less intimidating. 

** “She takes care of all of us. We wouldn’t be able to keep things under control without her.”  ** Jungeun was already used to Jo’s warm tone, so it didn’t surprise her – the fact that she could be so caring even towards a robot did. Saegs had so much technology that an android wouldn’t last more than a year in the castle, imagine creating a long time connection with one was hard for her. Still, seeing how Vivi and the crew seemed so close, it made her wish that the castle was more like this ship. 

** “Thank you, Vivi.” ** Was all she said, respectfully bowing her head to the android. Everyone there, including the android, was doing the most to make her and Yerim feel welcomed, and she could only be grateful for this. 

Vivi once again gave her that calm smile, but this time her eyes curved slightly in a cute eye smile. Jungeun didn’t know if androids were supposed to be cute, but she was starting to understand why Haseul would refer to Vivi in such affectionate tone, it didn’t seem hard to become fond of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! As promised, the update was fast. I thought about posting 2 chapters at once since this one is a slow one, but I think it's better keep the pace. Anyway, thank you for reading, I'm sorry about any mistakes. See you soon :)


	5. Blue

** “Amazing!” ** Was the first thing Yerim said as soon as they were up in the sky and Raven’s engines were working to start moving away from the city. It wouldn’t take long for them to reach Seoul and the market, Jungeun could bet the younger girl wouldn’t stop staring outside of the window and asking questions to the crew throughout the rest of their short trip.

With a smile that wasn’t more than a subtle curl of lips, Kim eased her grip on the arm of the chair she was sitting, letting her gaze travel far away as she stared outside the window. Raven was faster than she expected, cutting through the fat white clouds in the sky and rising above them, all so smoothly that if Jungeun wasn’t watching as the ground got farther and farther away, she wouldn’t notice they were moving at such speed – she figured Haseul was very good at her job. It wasn’t anything like what she remembered from her last, and only, previous journey.

 

_ Little Jungeun was clinging onto her mother’s neck, wide red eyes barely hidden by the hood of her oversized jumper. There wasn’t much space for them to move, Jungeun’s mom kept her hand on the girl’s back to try to calm her down a bit, but it was useless.  _

_ They didn’t have much money, at least not enough to pay for something better than that cramped commercial aircraft that was probably above the weight limit, filled with so many people, both Saeg and human. It was only an hour long trip, but it felt like so much longer for Jungeun’s sensitive ears and eyes, all the people around her looked like giants about to step over her if she ever separated from her mom – to her 4 year old self, anyone unknown was a menace.  _

_ It had always been only her and her mother, Yuju. She wasn’t even allowed to play with the kids on the park or go to school, her mother said it was because she had such special eyes that she had to be extra careful to not hurt them. She was too young to understand what the red in her irises meant, too young to not get annoyed at her own bad luck for having such weird eye color and wish that she looked more like her mother.  _

_ Jungeun would always hold her mom’s face between her fat small hands and stare at the beautiful, pure and bright blue of her eyes, wishing her eyes could be just like them someday – in these occasions Yuju would smile warmly at her and tell her that she was perfect already and hug her tight. _

_ Today, however, was a very different occasion. Her mother wasn’t smiling and playing with her, she was serious and had a melancholic look in her eyes that made them look darker than usual. Yuju had woken her up at dawn, covering her with a hoodie that felt too warm and informing her to never push the hood back, keeping her eyes covered no matter what. Yuju had their bags packed – bags too small to fit anything other than a few clothes and Jungeun’s favorite toy. When she took Jungie into her arms, she refused to answer where they were going, only asking her to be a good girl and behave. _

_ They had bought tickets and boarded this metallic trap that smelled like sweat bodies and oxidized iron. The ship was small and noisy, and it would shake as if it was fighting to stay up in the air. It wasn’t anything like the pretty, shinny, spaceships Jungeun always saw on commercials. At every move of the ship, every loud noise its engines made, she would hug her mom a little tighter, her small face hiding on Yuju’s soft dark blond hair that looked so much like her own. The older woman would caress her hair and back, trying to console her. **“It’s okay, Jungie. Mommy is here.”** People said Saegs weren’t affectionate, but it wasn’t true, not when it was about her mother. **“Mom, can we go home now, please?”** _

_ The woman looked at her, tilting her head slightly to meet Jungeun’s red eyes. There was an expression she had never seen before on her mother’s face, something that years later she would recognize as sadness. **“You’ll be home soon, honey.”** _

_ An hour later, when Jungeun was left alone inside a huge room at the castle, she didn’t feel at home at all. As time passed and her mother never came back, she started to hate these words. _

 

The memories made her smile fade away, giving place to a sigh. She was no longer a scared child clinging onto her mother and trying to fight the impossible, she was an adult that had learnt that fighting destiny was useless and it was better to just accept things as they were. She had month to live everything she wasn’t allowed to experience before, and then it would be time to go back to her doomed path.

Jungeun wouldn’t waste any of her time thinking about the past.

The ship finally landed, Yerim and Yeojin’s excited screams filling up the air as Haseul made sure they were safely parked before standing up and asking if everyone was ready to go. Jungeun followed suit, her head held up high – today, for the first time, she wouldn’t need to hide herself.

 

* * *

 

The market was a place full of life, with its own sounds and scents, a little world of its own. You could find all sort of things there, from food to illegal technology. And not only of things the market was made, but also from all sort of people – rich and poor, Saegs and humans, all huddled up in a single place as one group. Haseul loved it. 

A group like theirs would usually catch people’s attention, but at the market probably no one would’ve bat an eye even if Jungeun showed off her real eye color. Jo and rest of the group got into a circle – of course, she wouldn’t risk taking the chance. **“Okay. We have 2 hours until we have to meet here. If you get into trouble call and we’ll meet you there.”** She explained, the speech rolling easily out of her tongue due to the many times she had said them before. Having to search for a lost crew member at such big place would give her a headache, so they had created a system to make sure things worked smoothly. **“Now give me your locations.”**

** “I’m taking Yerimie with me to buy strawberry jam bread at Hyunjin’s!”  ** Ignoring completely the etiquette, her little sister was already hugging Yerim by the shoulder, making the young Saeg girl have to bend down a little. It was a funny scene, but the smile on both girls’ face was impossible to resist. 

** “Right. You have the money I gave you, don’t spend it all in one go!” ** The advice was softened by the way she ruffled Yeojin’s hair, making the girl protest while she turned to face Sooyoung and Hyejoo. **“You two? I don’t think we need anything for Raven this time.”** Ha and Son usually would go looking for new parts and devices for the ship, but thanks to Mr. Kim’s renew it wasn’t a problem now. 

** “I promised Vivi I’d get her something ** . **”** The older brunette answered and Haseul nodded in understanding. Vivi had stayed behind this time, and although they liked to give her some freedom, a market full of illegal tech traders could be a dangerous place to an android, even one that looked as human as Vivi.  

** “Hyejoo?” ** The young raven still hadn’t pronounced her decision and by the way Sooyoung was also staring at her waiting for an answer, they hadn’t planned on going together.

** “I…Huh, I want to check if they have a new…” ** She hesitated, glancing at Yeojin and Yerim. **“I’ll just go with these two, they sell some nice game devices close to Hyunjin’s place.”**

Everyone stared at the girl before Yeojin left out one of her typical screams, bringing Hyejoo into the hug. It wasn’t very common for Hyejoo to accept following Yeojin around, usually she would rather act like an adult and help Sooyoung out, while Haseul would have to keep her sister company. 

Son tried to shrug the girls off, but she now had Yeojin clinging to one of her arms and Yerim on the other side, both girls were beaming and Hyejoo…Her cheeks had turned a light pink and was that a reluctant smile? Haseul and Sooyoung exchanged a look, this was new. 

Muffling a chuckle, the pilot nodded. **“Okay, just be careful you three and don’t burden our baby wolf too much.”** She winked at the girl as Hyejoo puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

Now there was only one person left. **“Jungeun, what about you? Is there anything you want to see first? I can show you around.”** The offer came easily, since the beginning she knew it would be up to her to play the tour guide for Kim – only that she didn’t think they would be on their own, and by the look on Jungeun’s face, she didn’t expect it either.

She noticed the way Jungeun looked at Yerim who nodded enthusiastically. **“Go with Haseul, Jungie! We’ll bring you some bread.”**

The girl didn’t have much option other than accept her request, and she did with a light nod. **“We can visit the places you like, I don’t want to be too much of a bother.”**

Haseul smiled, but didn’t make eye contact. A bother? As if walk around through the place she loved with a pretty girl was ever a bother to her, moreover when she was being greatly paid to do so – the thought of it made her feel a little guilty again. 

** “You won’t be. It will be my pleasure.” ** She reassured, taking a step to be by Jungeun’s side. **“Remember, here in 2 hours.”** Her voice was a little louder now, directed to the rest of the group that nodded in agreement. **“Now go and have fun!”**

And just like this the youngest run off, led by the small but loud Yeojin. Sooyoung only waved lazily before making her way to the other side of the market. 

Jo made a dramatic gesture, pointing out the direction they would be following. **“Miss, this way.”**

 

* * *

 

One hour and many stalls later, Jungeun was having quite a unique experience.

At first it was a bit awkward to be around Haseul on her own – she didn’t expect Yerim to ditch her for the other kids, Choi was usually very clingy and protective of Jungeun to simply leave her on someone else’s care, but apparently she had underestimate the purple eyed girl’s love for food and her recent admiration for their pilot. 

Thankfully, being around the human wasn’t an unpleasant experience, actually it was quite the opposite. Haseul was talkative and had an easy going aura to her, she seem to have so many funny stories about the place and to know so many people, that Kim didn’t have any time to feel bored. Haseul was also caring and thoughtful, she would always walk at Jungeun’s left, keeping her in the shaded area of the market – the contacts made her eyes less sensitive, but still it was weird to be out like this in the sunlight of the afternoon and Jo seem to understand her uneasiness regarding it. 

Albeit Jo was very prone to physical contact and Jungeun could notice her hands hovering her arm once in a while, she never touched her unless it was necessary – like the one time Kim got distracted looking at some art works and Haseul had to take her by the arm before she could get lost into the crowd. **“I know Saegs don’t really like physical contact, but it would be easier if you stay close to me. It’s a big place and there are some weird people out there.”** Haseul sounded like she was talking to her little sister and Jungeun just nodded, a little embarrassed.

** “So, you like art?” ** As soon as it came, Haseul’s stern tone went away, giving place for a far more pleasant and gentle one.  It made the younger girl relax again.

** “I guess so.” ** In the palace there wasn’t much to do, so whenever she had a break from classes and Yerim wasn’t available to play, she would go around the place and observe every single piece they had exposed. It was a combination of modern art and some ancient paintings her ancestors were able to bring with them when they came to earth. There were also human paintings, the difference in style making it clear how different their people was – but at same time how similar they were for searching for the same kind of happiness in drawing their heart’s content. **“Can we take a better look at it?”** The art at the market wasn’t anything like what she had seen at the palace, bringing out a new curiosity in her.

Shaking her head, the pilot gave her a mischievous smile. **“No. I have a better idea!”**

And she indeed had, Jungeun realized as soon as they reached a covered place where a variety of screens hanged on the stone walls displaying all kind of things, there was also a couple of physical paintings and sculptures here and there as well. The artists walked around showing off their works and making new ones as the public watched. Jungeun’s eyes grew wider at such variety of styles and colors, it was like a feast to her mind take in all this information. **“This is…Really, really nice.”** Was all she could say, shooting a thankful look at Haseul.

Once more the brunette only shook her head, tugging her by the sleeve to take them closer to the paintings. **“Have a good look and if you want anything just let me know. I come here often, so they might give us a discount.”** She whispered the last part, as if it was a big secret and Jungeun left out a soft chuckle. She never imagined she would be able to visit this kind of place, taking with her a piece of it was like a dream coming true.

Therefore Jungeun did as Haseul suggested. Her careful steps getting closer to every piece, digital or not, evaluating the beauty and the meaning behind each one of them. She loved the landscapes more than anything, the simple beauty of it never failed to touch her heart – perhaps because she had only being able to witness it herself a handful of times. The view from the castle was beautiful, but not being able to go to the places she could see was more of a torture than a blessing. 

In the end she chose a simple – and cheap – digital painting that portrait golden fields under the sunlight of the summer, the painting in her room was much more sophisticated but it displayed a place she would never meet, while this one hopefully she could find someday. Haseul arched her eyebrows when she noticed her choice, her eyes studying the paint for a moment before she moved to pay for it, ignoring Jungeun’s protests – she didn’t have that much money on her, but she had more than enough for this, still Jo insisted. 

The elder girl spoke as they walked away of the art section of the market and back into the much more crowded mains streets. She had a thoughtful look on her face. **“You know, it really looks like the farm I grew up on. The sky is not blue, but rather pink most of the time because of the Saeg weather control system. But my dad says that it used to be just like that, before it all.”** Haseul didn’t need to explain her words, everyone knew about the story of their world and how it came to be what it was today. Both species worked hard to make things go back to the way they were once, but not even the most advanced technology could fix all their mistakes. They had made Earth a good place to live for most of the population, but the habitable areas were still small compared to its original size, and without proper weathering control things could go wrong pretty fast. **“Some say your people did it on purpose, so they could hide easily from the sun.”**

The taller glanced at her, trying to read her expression. There were a lot of rumors, from both sides, this was only one more. She wondered if Haseul believe them. **“That’s what you think?”**

With a soft chuckle, Jo shook her head in a negative. **“Even if it was, I wouldn’t mind it. The night sky has always been my favorite anyway.”** She shrugged, as if the topic was indeed irrelevant to her – and perhaps it was, for people like them, the world had always been like this and it was hard to picture it differently.

After it they just walked in silence for a while, stopping here and there to check some stalls. Kim wanted to ask more about Haseul’s life, know why she had ditched such a beautiful and pacific place like the one in the painting for a chaotic city full of grey. But she wouldn’t dare to, even if the pilot seemed so open to talk about her own life, she wouldn’t be able to reciprocate when it was her turn to speak about herself. It was a defense mechanism that probably harmed her ability to make a new friend, still she knew it was better like this.

Haseul, however, wasn’t like most people and she didn’t seem to mind her silence. Instead of making it awkward she made it comfortable by giving her occasional smiles and always pointing out something interesting for them to see. She would incentive her to try new food and ask about what she liked – never something too deep, never invasive, just the right amount to keep the conversation going. Jungeun started to relax more and more, to the point it didn’t feel so different from hanging out with Yerim around the palace. Kim figured that becoming Haseul’s friend wasn’t a hard task at all.

** “Delicious, right?” ** Jo asked, a playful glint in her eyes as she watched Jungeun struggling to chew on the new delicacy they had found at a food stall. The blonde, who had never been the greatest at dealing with spicy food, was about to spit out the food, but both the seller’s and Haseul’s gaze over her weren’t given her a choice besides trying to swallow it as fast as she could. 

** “It’s…Very intense.”  ** Her voice came out deeper than normal, her throat still burning because of the food she had barely managed to swallow. To her surprise, the humans exchanged an amused look and the mid age seller giggled as if she had expected such reaction all along.

** “It sucks, doesn’t it?” ** Haseul asked with a chuckle, offering her a cup of water that Jungeun was more than willing to take. **“It’s their extra spicy tobbokki, can you believe people really ate it once? I love the normal one, but this is no good.”**

Jungeun gulped down the water, grateful for its ability of soothing the burning sensation on the back of her throat. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at the pilot. **“If you knew it was bad, why did you tell me to try it?”**

Once more the brunette left out a light chuckle, a melodic sound that was weirdly attractive even if it was supposed to annoy her. **“I always make the new kids do it, it’s our initiation.”** Jo had the nerve to wink at her, as if they were long date friends and not just two strangers who were supposed to have a business relation. She was pranking her – Jungeun couldn’t recall a time someone had played like this with her, not even Yerim. Should she feel angry? Annoyed? Excited? 

** “Then eat one too!”  ** Turning the tables, she offered her a piece of the spicy food, making it hard for the brunette to decline the offer. **“My own initiation ritual.”**

** “I don’t know, I ate a lot for breakfast and Yeojin said she would bring me some bread…” ** Haseul tried to avoid, but Jungeun didn’t even budge, giving her a glare. This person that dad hired to watch over her was far from intimidating, it was ridiculous she had ever thought otherwise.

With a grimace, the shorter woman accepted the food. She chewed on it expressionless, and for a moment Jungeun really considered the idea that the girl was immune to the heavy spices, but then she noticed Haseul’s cheeks growing red as her eyes became glossy. Suddenly she understood the girl: the view was pretty funny, even if it made her feel a little bad for the other. 

Muffling a laugh, she watched as Haseul tried to gulp down a large cup of water as she coughed due to the rush. Even after drinking so much water, Haseul’s cheeks still had red patches on it, making her look like a little girl. 

Smiling to herself, Jungeun gently tucked into the girl’s sleeve, taking her back to a stall they had seen just a couple of minutes before. She, like most Saegs, wasn’t very fond of cold food, but Jo’s eyes glinted when she saw the old ice cream machine. Ordering a big scoop for the human, she watching in awe as the girl ate it in a matter of minutes. The redness in Haseul’s face was gone, but with her cheek stained with ice cream she looked younger than ever.

Ordering another scoop, Jo offered her a tiny portion of ice cream with a tentative smile. **“You should give it a try. Even Sooyoung likes it.”** The brunette gave her an encouraging look and before she could think straight, she had the spoon in her own hands and the ice cream was melting in her mouth. Yes, it was indeed a little too cold for her liking, but the taste was so good that she could overlook this fact. Giving Haseul a smile, she nodded in approval and received her own scoop of gelato in return.

Paying the lady for the ice cream, they moved through the crowd carefully as they still were savoring the dessert. The taste was somewhat familiar to Jungeun’s taste buds, although she couldn’t remember having it before.

Her mother also liked that cold sweet thing, the thought strikes her suddenly as a small fragment of a memory shined on her mind. 

 

**_ “Mom, it’s so cold! My head is hurting!” _ ** _ She had complained pushing her ice cream away, but Yuju only hugged her with a soft laugh. **“Eat slowly, sweetie. You’ll like it as much as I do.”** _

 

Kim’s smile faltered for a second, only enough for her to push the memories to the back of her mind where she always kept them. She couldn’t tell for sure even if this was a real memory or just her mind playing tricks on her. Shaking her head slightly, she finished her ice cream.

** “It’s good, isn’t it?” ** Haseul asked, her voice getting a little louder than usual to be heard above the crowd, or maybe it was thanks to the childish excitement that seem to fill her up whenever it was about her favorite things.

Jungeun nodded again, even if the memories were bittersweet, it wasn’t able to ruin how good the ice cream was, or how nice it felt to be able to just walk around and try out new things. **“Yes, I think I can get used to it.”** She could get used to having Haseul around and share little moments like this.

With a grin, the shorter brunette came a little closer. **“We could go and try to get a little bit of everything. What do you think?”**

** “Everything?” **

** “Well, not everything, but everything you think you may like.” ** Jo explained, her excitement still visible. Jungeun was the one visiting the place for the first time, yet Haseul seemed to be the one excited about whatever they could discover there, even if it was something as simple as food. 

It was hard to not be infected by her energy – and she didn’t mind it, not at all. She liked the feeling **. “Can we do that?”**

** “Jungeun, we can do whatever we want.” ** _For this month_ , and only for it, they were free and she would make sure the Kim didn’t waste any minute of it. Her tactics were a bit risk, but after seeing the girl react positively and loosen up a bit, she was sure it was worth it. **“Want to try and see every food stall of this market before we’ve to meet the others?”** She offered a hand, a bold movie that she wouldn’t have risked earlier. Maybe what Jungeun really needed was just a little more of human interaction in her life, and this Jo could do. 

In an impulse, the princess accepted it. Haseul’s warm hand against her colder one, the touch was light and gentle, yet firm enough for her to know the girl wouldn’t let go of it unless she wanted her to. **“Let’s try!”**

So was like it to have human friends? She could get used to it.

It was easy to forget they were from two completely different worlds in a moment like this, it was just like playing around with Yerim when they weren’t being watched by their teachers. Jungeun wished it could always be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm early with this one, surprising hm? I thought last update was a little slow, so we're back with a little of back story and fluffy. I'm determined to finish writing this story this weekend, so you can wait for a lot of updates once I'm done. 
> 
> In case you're wondering: Jungeun's mom here is Cherry Bullet's Choi Yuju, they look fairly alike and since I love both, I thought it would fit just right.
> 
> I'm sorry about any mistakes, thank you for reading!


	6. Raven

That night Haseul sat down on the garage’s floor with her legs crossed and a grin on her face that won her an eyebrow raise from her best friend.

**“So, you had that much fun with your new friend?”** Sooyoung asked from the place where she was checking their emergency ship – Baby Raven as she liked to call. The taller brunette had a smirk on her face, and although her attention was back on the machines engine, Haseul was sure she was ready to drop some of her sassy replies if given the chance.

However, Jo was too content to mind it, besides they were alone at the garage so they could speak freely. The day had been much better than she expected and if she could make of it a routine, she would be more than happy. **“She is actually really normal and nice.”**

**“And pretty?”** Ha added with her usual mischievous tone.

**“Incredibly, but this is not the point.”** She dismissed with a wave of hands.  Deny would be stupid, after all she had never been the greatest at camouflaging her feelings and Sooyoung knew her all too well to catch up on the signs. Still, Jungeun wasn’t just a pretty girl she met at the market and she had to keep it in mind. She was supposed to _act_ like a friend not to _be_ her friend.

Sooyoung glanced at her, extending her hand as a request to Jo pass her a new tool. **“Are you sure about it?”**

**“Positive, Hasu.”** Passing her the tool, she nodded and stole a peek of Ha’s work. Mr. Kim’s crew had made sure it was checked too, but Sooyoung wasn’t the type that trusts other people’s work – Saeg work especially – and was making sure everything was where it should be. **“She seems very innocent. I mean, about the world. Is almost like…Like she never got to see things for herself.”** Squinting her eyes, she leaned into the side of Baby Raven. **“She doesn’t act like a princess.”** The pilot muttered this part, even if they were alone, she was afraid someone could hear them.

**“About that,”** Sooyoung stopped what she was doing, using the back of her hand to brush the hair out of her face.  It wasn’t like her to put her work aside to chat, but that was a delicate topic that concerned both of them. **“Did you discover anything about it?”**

Pursing her lips, Haseul shook her head in a negative. She was surprised to see that the girl they were taking care of was actually a royal, all her suppositions about her being an affair of the king or something like this went down the drain. However, at first she was just so – embarrassingly – impressed by the girl that it took her a while for the idea of who she really was to sink in. Jo had asked Vivi to run a background check on Mr. Kim, yet in no moment Jungeun’s name had popped up in the search. Nor they had found any register of her anywhere else, it was like that girl, someone who was clearly from a high bloodline, didn’t exist.

There was only one thing that could explain that, and it was too sad for Haseul to think about it, asking the girl about it was out of question.

When she had spoken with Sooyoung, before the girls’ arrival, they had thought she would be a noble like Yerim, or maybe even a commoner. The contact lenses would be used to make it easier for them to pass off as humans or common Saeg if needed – she didn’t know how useful it would be until she saw Jungeun’s red eyes. There was thousands of Saegs on the streets of the capitol, no one would notice an extra pair of blue eyes, and even purple ones were still fairly common, but red? People would be able to notice Kim right away and their curiosity could be very dangerous for the girl.

**“Whatever reason they had to send her with us, it’s probably a good one.”** She sighed, her mind back to the moment she had first met Jungeun and she looked so vulnerable and clueless under that façade of indifference – Even if Mr. Kim hadn’t ordered her to, Haseul would have decided to protect that girl anyway. **“We just have to make sure to stay low for this month and everything will be fine.”**

Sooyoung crossed her arms over her chest, an inquisitive expression on her face. **“What about her documents? Did they give you anything?”**

**“I suppose she has it on her.”** They could avoid an identity check while on Earth, but once they were in space, it would be almost impossible to pass the security without proper documentation. **“And if she doesn’t, I think Hyejoo can create something. It shouldn’t be too hard if she is not in the system.”**

The taller nodded, her silence was unusual and Haseul could tell she had something in mind. Sooyoung’s mind wasn’t average, she might not be a computer genius like her cousin, but her abilities to find and fix problems were incomparable. Under other conditions Haseul was sure the girl would’ve become a famous engineer, instead of a simple mechanic.

Helping Ha to close the panel on the emergency spaceship’s side, she waited patiently until the woman was ready to speak. And when she finally did, Jo wasn’t sure if she liked of what she heard.

**“The problem is, what if all along the question wasn’t  ‘who she is’, but ‘why now’?”** Arching an eyebrow, Sooyoung cleaned her fingers on a piece of cloth. **“They were keeping her well locked for all this time, don’t you think it’s weird they decided to leave her out now? And to New Mars out of all places?”**

Haseul didn’t answer, she didn’t have an answer to give.

**“I think we should be prepared for anything, just in case.”** Sooyoung finalized, walking towards the exit. **“And don’t get too attached.”**

Jo didn’t follow her, instead she rested her head against Baby Raven’s cold surface. She hoped Soo was wrong, because she didn’t think she would be able to not get attached.

 

* * *

 

The first day with the crew, even if she spent more time alone with Haseul than with the rest of the members, made Jungeun feel more comfortable about their journey.

After meeting the others back at the Market, they had shared food and the stories from the day, and Yerim was smiling so much that it was almost like the sun itself was brought to inside the ship with them. The dinner was a nice occasion, and just like on the breakfast, the conversation went on naturally and it didn’t make her feel like an outcast even if she was the quietest one on the table.

Yerim asked to sleep over her room after dinner, under the excuse that she wanted to check the ‘royal accommodations’, and Jungeun said yes, not because she was still afraid someone might try to harm or separate them during the night, but because she enjoyed the younger girl’s company and wanted to talk to her.

**“You bought a lot of things today. Shouldn’t you save some money for later?”** She asked as she locked the door of the room and took a seat by the mirror to take off her contacts. After a long day with only brown staring back at her whenever she looked into a reflective surface, it was weird seeing her natural eye color. It was pretty, deep and mysterious red, yet it only had brought her suffering and it was hard to not love the warm caramel color that seem to make her life so much easier.

Blinking, she stared at the mirror, seeing Yerim’s smile behind her reflected. **“Sooyoung gave me some money, she said the people that hired them gave a lot of money, so we can just buy whatever we want.”** The grin on her face was childish, revealing her age.

It made sense, for once her father seem to be thinking a lot about keeping her happy – in his own way. She was grateful he made sure Yerim was included on it **. “Okay, but you should still save some.”** _For when it’s time to go back_ , she completed mentally. The king had been rather generous with the Choi thanks to their friendship, but she didn’t know how things would be when she was no longer around. She had requested some favors before coming, and unfortunately it was all she could do for her best friend.

**“I’ll, don’t worry. The food was so much cheaper than the one they sell near the castle! And the owner was very nice, a bit weird, but nice.”** Yerim’s still seemed filled with energy and didn’t waste any time before telling Kim about everything her, Yeojin and Hyejoo had done that day. Jungeun only smiled as she listening, changing into comfortable clothes. They had showered earlier, but she didn’t feel comfortable enough to walk in her pajamas around the ship.

**“You were always good at making friends. I didn’t think Hyejoo would go with you two, but seem like you made her change her mind.”** Taking her place on the bed, she watched as Yerim did the same on the other side, a soft expression on the younger Saeg face.

**“I think she is just a little shy…But she is so smart! And kind! You should have seen her playing games, she even helped me to learn how to play.”** The younger girl looked happy, she was the type that valuated small actions more than anything, Son hit the right spot by doing it. She wondered if Yerim had caught on the way the wolf like girl looked at during the whole dinner, but knowing Choi, she probably had dismissed the fact as something normal.

Jungeun smiled, pulling the covers over them. **“I’m happy for you. It’s good to have friends around your age.”** It would be good for when she wasn’t around anymore – this kind of thought was happening too often for her liking, and she made sure to ignore it. They still had a month before separating and she should focus on the present.

Yerim returned the smile, her purple eyes sparkling as she turned into her side to face the older girl. **“You too. Haseul seems very nice.”** Her smile became smaller, curiosity spread on her face. **“How was it? Did she take you to somewhere cool?”**

She knew Choi would ask her this sort of stuff, but for some reason she felt a little shy to answer. **“It was nice.”** Jungeun said, laying on her back, she stared at the ceiling to avoid Yerim’s gaze. **“She showed me a place where they sell art and we ate after.”**

**“Just it?”** Yerim’s pout could be heard in her voice and Jungie smiled at it.

**“I also brought a digital piece, I’ll you show it tomorrow.”** It wasn’t what the girl wanted to know, she knew that much, but leaving Yerim curious was much more fun than giving her a straight answer. **“What more would have happened?”**

**“Jungeun! I told you about Hyejoo and Yeojin.”** Yerim demanded, clinging onto her arm. **“How was it?”**

With a small sigh, Jungeun gave up. Talking to Yerim would be good for both of them, satisfying Choi’s curiosity and to ease the weird feeling in her chest.  **“There was so many people and things to see, at first I was a bit afraid and unsure of what I was supposed to do.”** This confession would have sounded ridiculous to anyone else, but Yerim knew about her life and understood her fears and wishes. **“But Haseul made it easy. I don’t know why, but being around her feels…Comfortable.”** She tried to define the pleasant feeling whenever Jo smiled at her or held her hand for a brief moment, it was like Haseul’s warmth spread to her and she liked the feeling. **“First she gave me the contact lenses, and then she was there for me even before I asked her for help. She made me smile and for a while it was almost like we were friends.”**

**“Almost?”**

The blonde shrugged, unsure of how to explain it. **“It wasn’t like when we are together.”**

**“Of course, I’m your best friend.”** Yerim giggled, snuggling closer to her. **“But maybe you two can become close friends too. It would be nice.”**

  **“Yes, maybe.”** Jungeun nodded slightly. **“Good night, Yerimie.”**

**“Good night, Jungie.”**

 

* * *

 

The life on board was surprisingly comfortable, as if all the members of the crew worked just like the well-oiled machine that transported them through the skies. Jungeun expected to take a while to get used to be around new people, but soon she understood that her news friends were a very special group of humans – and Vivi, of course, Jungie was having a hard time considering the girl as an android and not only another human, because she was just too warm to be a Saeg.

Since Jungeun still hadn’t decided where she wanted to go, Haseul suggested that they should just explore some more Earth for now. Travelling to other worlds seemed like a nice experience, but she never had the chance of seeing her own home planet and now she had the opportunity to do so. Guided by Haseul reliable hands, they visit the interior of Korea – what was left of it, and them some parts of Asia and Europe. Always small stops, to see the beauty and experience the culture even if only for a couple of hours – it was too fast, but duo to Jungeun’s _condition_ , they couldn’t stay too long in a place. She was free to go wherever she wanted to, but they couldn’t risk anyone finding out about her identity just yet, this was the one rule Haseul wouldn’t break no matter what. Kim didn’t knew the reason, but considering how much her unwanted social status had been a burden in her life, she wouldn’t argue.

Instead, she tried her best to enjoy the journey to the most. Different from the first day, they didn’t separate in groups, they would walk together to meet every single attraction and, albeit it was weird at first, Jungeun soon grew fond of this little strange group they were.

Yerim, as expected of the ray of sunshine that she was, had no problems getting along with the fellow ball of energy that Yeojin was– although this duo could be scarily loud when together. Hyejoo, the girl that liked to pretend she was an adult, slowly but surely found her place within the little group as well, and Jungeun could notice she wasn’t as cold as she liked to pretend.

Kim, however, didn’t spend that much time in the company of the younger ones – the _maknae_ like Haseul liked to call, using a dialect that was foreign to her but still sounded endearing when spoken by Jo’s sweet voice. Jungeun wasn’t as good at mingling and the others respected her need of personal space. Yet, it didn’t mean she was always alone, because indeed for the first time in so many years, she always felt like there was someone there for her to push away the ghost of loneliness.

Most of the time it was Vivi, her calm voice and gentle smile that no longer seem odd to the girl, were becoming some of her favorite things. Vivi didn’t speak much, she usually just sat nearby and would recommend her a book or show her a new destination that she may like. Once in a while, Jungeun was brave enough to ask her about other things, like the crew and how she had joined them – the pink haired girl didn’t seem to mind and she would go on about how Haseul had found her at a market in the small city located where be Hong Kong on existed, but was now just a small piece of land that people used to run some sort of illegal trading market. Apparently Vivi was an old model with a little battery issue, luckily Haseul had bargained her way out with Vivi’s old guardian and she had come on board where Sooyoung gave her new batteries and months later Hyejoo helped her to connect with Raven, giving her a role in the crew. Even though the android was unable to express something other than that perpetual smile on her lips, Jungeun could’ve swore her expression got just a little less joyful when she explained that if Haseul hadn’t found her she would’ve ended as a pile of parts sold at the market.

Jungeun knew how it felt to be unwanted and have to pretend you didn’t care about it, and although Vivi would probably never be able to understand this emotion, her heart grew a little softer for the android. After this day, she would be the one suggesting Vivi to sit close to her and they would plan on the next place they would visit.

Sooyoung, on the other hand, was very different. She had an intimidating aura to her, and while Hyejoo seems to just try to portrait this image, for Sooyoung it came naturally. Yet, this aura would go away whenever she wasn’t on duty, giving place to a mischievous smirk on her face as she teased everyone – Even Jungeun.

Soo was smart, bold and reliable. Haseul said she was the co-captain, and the reason was clear: Raven was making a weird noise? Sooyoung would fix it. Hyejoo and Vivi had a problem with the system? Sooyoung had the perfect alternative. They needed to go to somewhere where Raven couldn’t land? Sooyoung would find them a better place to go instead. The mood wasn’t great? Sooyoung would crack a joke and the room would be filled with energy again. Ha’s ability of fixing things wasn’t only related to machines, she seemed to be able to make things better with so much ease that it was impressive. Sometimes she reminded Jungeun of her father, the king, and his ability to keep the people in peace regardless of the circumstances – Sooyoung, however, seem to care about the people she loved more than about power, what was a very big difference.

They didn’t pass as much together as she spent with Vivi, but she learnt to enjoy Ha’s jokes and her wholesome laugh at the dinner table and Jungeun would even crack a smile or two at them. Sooyoung also gave her an extra pair of contacts – blue ones this time – and some ‘average’ clothes in case she needed, for what she was very glad.

Now Haseul…Well, Haseul was in certain sense still the biggest mystery for her – not that the girl seemed like the secretive type, it was just that Jungeun always found herself wanting to know more and more about her, regardless of how much she already knew. Jo was the one person that would always keep her company, be it at their outings, or when they were on board. Even when the brunette tried to be subtle about it, Jungeun never failed to notice the way she would always stick around to ask her if she wanted company after the other girls had went their own ways. Jo would sit across her at the table and ask about her day and tell about hers – what was endearing and a little silly considering they knew pretty much everything already. She would also talk about herself, talk about the first time she had been to certain places and lament about how they would never be able to go to some others due to the changes that happened in the world. Haseul had big dreams and didn’t mind to share it, yet the brunette never pushed her to do the same, but for Jungeun it was becoming harder and harder to not trust Haseul with her own stories and dreams, and sometimes she would tell her small things – she didn’t like to speak about herself, but if it was with Haseul it just came naturally.

Jo would also give her tips about each place they visited, tell her about the dangerous and what areas weren’t Saeg friendly or just generally unfriendly to strangers. Haseul always planned their schedules, making sure they never went to anywhere dangerous, but still, whenever they met someone that seem even a bit menacing – Haseul would not only stay by her side in these situations, but she would also gain a protective look in her eyes that made her look fierce rather than the soft gentle person she was, and grab onto her hand. Jungeun’s heart skipped a beat or two in these moments, and the Kim would rather think it was just due to nervousness.

Nevertheless, she caught herself paying more and more attention to the small brunette that seem to have her own special way of leading that crew.  Haseul wasn’t only attentive and protective with her, she was actually very considerate with the whole crew and Yerim as well. She always seem to know what to say to motivate Hyejoo, what to do to control Yeojin’s overly energetic ways, to find the time to listen to Yerim’s talk about anything, and it was undeniable how strong of a bond she had with Sooyoung, the elder girls would often talk through quick exchanges of looks that were enough to fix any issue the aircraft could have.

Haseul was playful, warm and even a little bit dorky at times – like when she would get carried away talking about the ship as if it was a living being and she would spend a ridiculous amount of time making sure it was always _shining_. Still, she was attentive and reliable. She didn’t need to command the crew with an iron fist, when she already did it so well only with her gentle words and thoughtful attitude. Would be impossible for Jungeun to not develop some sort of _admiration_ for the older woman, or perhaps _liking_ would be a more accurate wording – both didn’t seem quite appropriate to describe her feelings. It was just a warm, subtle fluttering feeling in her chest, one that made her feel light and brought an easy smile to her face. It was weird, yet, she liked the feeling.

Kim wasn’t sure if Yerim had been right about them becoming friends, still they were definitely closer now. All the crew was slowly becoming fond to her, and perhaps by the end of this trip she would also think of them as her crew – becoming attached didn’t seem a good idea, yet she didn’t mind not being rational this time.

 

* * *

 

**“Of all places, you want to see this?”** Haseul asked with a smile on her voice as she looked at Jungeun. They had been planning on where to go next after Raven’s last stop to fill up the tank and fill the _maknae line_ sweets stock as well.

When Mr. Kim had contacted her, she would never thought she would end up stuck with such unique guest. Jungeun had a love for simple things and her choices of places to visit were usually simple, the times they actually visited bigger touristic cities and imposing monuments were the times Yerim would give her opinion or the rest of the crew would try to influence her.

During the day they had visited Tokyo and its streets full of color and technology. The city was much smaller than it used to be, Japan had been wrecked by innumerous earthquakes and with the rise of the sea levels many cities were completely flooded, turning the country that was once a very wealth nation, into a single city. Still, the Japanese were resilient and with the help of the Saeg technology, they could build this new nation.

It was very different from the green landscapes and beautiful lakes they had seen in Europe, the beauty was men-made, taking form into impossible looking skyscrapers, towers, bridges and giant screens placed everywhere. It was a technology paradise and Hyejoo and Vivi had nearly malfunctioned due to their excitement.

After a day visiting touristic places and getting acquainted with the newest releases – Haseul had no idea what most of it was, but she let Vivi get whatever she wanted, while Sooyoung tried to control Hyejoo’s sudden capitalistic tendencies –, they stopped by to eat the typical food and as usual Haseul enjoyed watching Jungeun’s reactions at everything, Yerim was louder and more vocal, but Kim’s little change in expression as she tried to contain the emotions on her face was nothing short of adorable.

Yet, she wasn’t expecting for that kind of request when they went back to the ship at early evening – they decided to spend the night at a field in the outskirts of the city, where Raven could land safely and they didn’t have to deal with anyone else. Although her job was to make sure Jungeun had all her wishes come true, usually the girl didn’t ask her for anything as complicated as this.

**“Are you sure about that? There isn’t much to see there. If anything.”** The pilot said, touching the big screen on the conference room, opening up a map of the place Kim wanted to go.

Today’s destination, Osaka in Japan, was unexpected.

Jungeun inhaled, nodding **. “I know, but there’s something I’d like to see. Can’t we go there?”**

**“Technically no one is supposed to.”** Haseul swiped to a picture of the place. The rise of the ocean had ruined most of the city, an earthquake taking down any chance of recovery, now all that was left was the empty buildings at the outskirts of the city, skeletons of what was once a place full of life. “ **And there’s no place that Raven could land safely.”** Such a big and heavy aircraft would probably cause a landslide.

Turning to face the blonde, the human noticed the way she fidgeted with her fingers and the glint of hope slowly fading away of her eyes – caramel, not red ones. For whatever reason, going there seem to mean a lot to Jungeun. Jo didn’t like this sight, she would rather that Jungeun’s eyes were sparkling with glee.

Mr. Kim’s words ringed on Haseul’s ears: She should take Jungeun whenever she liked, yet her priority should always be to keep her safe. Taking the girl to such place wasn’t exactly what she would call safe.

**“Do Saegs really see better in the dark?”** The question rolled out of her tongue before she could contain it. **“Raven can’t land there, but if it’s only the two of us, we could use Baby Raven…Just for a little while.”** When did Jungeun’s shy awkward smile become more important to her than the contract she had signed with a royal?

A relived smile made its way to the blonde’s face and Haseul’s heart also did a thing on her chest, getting warm by the simple sight of it.

**“Can we really do it?”** Her hesitant tone was trying hard to mask the excitement in her eyes.

Jo nodded. **“We’ll have to wait for the girls to go sleep. You know, I’m not supposed to take Baby Raven out without Sooyoung’s approval, but I’ll trust you to keep the secret.”** Winking at the girl, she watched as Jungeun’s smile grew into a grin and she could swear the Saeg was about to give her a warm and very much human-like hug, but Jungeun only nodded with a thank you.

Haseul was probably getting herself into more trouble than she should, but she couldn’t say she regretted her words when it made the other girl so happy. They just had to be careful, and with some luck they could go out and comeback before Sooyoung or anyone else noticed it – otherwise she might as well face the first riot of her crew.

**“Make sure you don’t have your contacts on, tonight you’ll be our eyes.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how you all doing? This chapter came a little later than planned due to some circumstances (aka me fangilrling over other stories). This is chapter is supposed to stablish the dynamics within lipseul and the rest of the crew, hopefully it won't seem too rushed. Next chapter will be here in 2-3 days and it is the one that made me want to write this whole story, so I'm kind excited.
> 
> As usual, I apologize for any mistakes. Thank you for reading 'till here, I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Indigo -  Part I

Jungeun was both, excited and a little nervous, when she met Haseul at the ship’s garage. Going out in secret wasn’t exactly her original plan when she decided to ask Jo about Osaka, however, when the brunette proposed it she couldn’t bring herself to give up the opportunity, even if it put them both at risk of getting scolded by the whole crew.

After spend the first few days visiting the places that the crew suggest her, everyone was expecting her to start making her own choices. But the weird thing in situations like this, was that you rarely can think about all the things you once wished for. She had imagined going to so many places and suddenly she could do it all, yet she couldn’t recall the locations – perhaps, she just dreamt of freedom, and now that she had it even if conditionally, it didn’t matter much where they were heading. Kim loved seeing new places and watching the diverse beauty with her own eyes, so anywhere they visited seemed like a dream.  However, for the first time she had decided on a place on her own.

Japan could seem like a boring option since it was so close from their original location, especially when the country was basically only interesting for the technology now – something she never cared about –, still, she had a good reason to visit it. Hopefully, it would be worth all the trouble to reach the place.

Haseul had a green coat on and black pants, a small backpack over her shoulder and cheeky smile on her face. **“Are you ready? You look great!”** She asked, her eyes giving her a once over before nodding in approval. Jungeun was wearing comfortable warm pants, a grey sweater and black jacket over it, while her hair was up in a ponytail. Her eyes, without the lenses were back to their bright red color. It was tempting to cover herself with her cape, but Jo had told her no one lived there and the people on board were already asleep, so what was the point of hiding?

 **“Yes. We can go now.”** Kim replied with a determined nod. Somewhat, not having to hide herself made her feel a bit vulnerable, but confident at the same time. Haseul’s bright eyes staring at her with pride made her feel comfortable.

 **“So let me introduce you Baby Raven!”** The excitement in Haseul’s tone made sense once Jungeun spotted the smaller ship waiting for them. Jungeun had never paid attention to this part of the spaceship, moreover to this aircraft that looked like a much smaller version of Raven – of course it did, she should’ve known by the name. Biting back a smile at Haseul’s childish excitement, she follow the girl inside, taking the free seat as Jo took over the command of the machine.

 **“Since we’re not carrying anything, open and closing the compartment won’t be a problem. I programed Raven to rover over the field while she waits for us to comeback,”** As usual Jo referred to the ship as if it was a living being – that dorky side of hers was showing itself more and more often. **“Vivi is aware we’ll be out, so if we need anything, we can just call her.”** As expected, dork or not, the pilot was a very reliable person and had made sure they would be as safe as possible.

Nodding, she gave the brunette a smile. **“I get it. And what will we do when we reach it there?”**

 **“Now that…Well, I guess we’ll have to figure out later.”** With a soft chuckle, Jo shrugged. **“Don’t worry, we won’t go down unless it’s safe.”**

Jungeun had always been the type that prefers having a clear plan than going head first into a situation, but in this case they didn’t have much choice and she trusted Haseul’s good judgment.

Baby Raven wasn’t very big, there was more than enough space for them both and if it was needed they could probably squeeze in the rest of the crew inside. But since it was just the two of them, it seemed rather comfortable. Kim watched as Haseul pressed a sequence of buttons as the ‘big Raven’ compartment opened up to let them out. **“Pay attention, I’ll tell you how things work here. It’s good that you know, just in case.”** The pilot’s words were said in a calm tone, yet the instruction that she gave after, explaining with detail how to control the aircraft and even how she was supposed to make it land safely, were said in a much serious tone that made Jungeun feel uneasy. **“I always do that. I don’t think anything bad will happen, but if it does, knowledge is the one thing that can make the difference.”**

For this, Jungeun’s answer was just a quiet **“Understood.”**. Suddenly she was wondering how dangerous the abandoned city could be.

The rest of the trip was surprisingly quiet.

Baby Raven, albeit small, was a very fast ship and Haseul controlled it with ease, make the journey so short that it was hard to believe that they were in another city – or it would’ve been, if Jungeun hadn’t sneaked a peek through the window and noticed the darkness below where Osaka was supposed to be at. Even her Saeg eyes were having a hard time determining where the ocean ended and the ruins begin.

Slowly, Jo hovered over the city, looking for a suitable place to land. She ended up picking a place near the growing forest, from where abandoned buildings and an old bridge were visible, standing there like the skeleton of what was once a very busy city.

 **“This is it?”** Jungeun asked, more to herself than to the brunette, when the landed and Haseul opened the cabin so they could get out of the ship. Blinking so her eyes could adjust to the dim light, her pupils grew bigger as everything become clear to her: Haseul was right, there wasn’t much to see there. Osaka was a ghost city now and they were alone there. The moon was illuminating what was left of Osaka, the dark blue sky punctuated by stars was like a cloak over the grey city, the soft sound of waves crashing on the distance could be heard, but she could only see the dark water of the sea into the distance.

 **“Well, it’s what left. This part of the city wasn’t destroyed, but people went away long ago, so now it’s just…”** Haseul shrugged, gesturing the fragile state of the constructions. If her eyes could barely see anything savable, Haseul probably couldn’t see more than just junk. **“You didn’t tell me why you want to come here.”**

Without much think, Kim took a hold of the human’s hand as she came closer, making sure Haseul was right beside her as they started to walk. **“I…I heard someone say that if you see the town at night you can see it being illuminated by the light spirits.”**

Jo frowned slightly, but her lips didn’t turn into a mocking smile, instead she just nodded. **“Light spirits…Hm, I guess we can see them. We just have to know where to look.”** Squeezing her hand lightly, she pointed the green line of trees that lead to a mountain, a couple of hundred of meters away. **“I don’t really like hiking, but well, my gut feeling says we might see something if we go up there.”**

Hesitating for a second, Jungie nodded. She couldn’t see much more than trees, but the ground was more stable under her feet as she approached the place, Haseul’s warm hands keeping a tight grip on hers – familiar and comforting, even if the girl would once in a while trip over a stone due to her poor eyesight, in these occasions she would just pull her a little closer and walk a little slower.

 **“It must be here somewhere…Oh, there! Are those steps?”** The brunette pointed out, she was squinting her eyes to try to take a better look in what Jungeun could define as white-ish old stone steps sided by two huge red pilasters that Haseul probably couldn’t see since they blended well with the trees. 

Bringing their own steps to a stop, she looked over her shoulder to face the human. **“Yes. What is there?”**

 **“If the map is right, there’s a temple up the mountain. It’s pretty small and must be ruined by now, but I guess is a good place to fir, er, light spirits.”** Haseul’s little stutter didn’t go unnoticed by Jungeun, making the girl wonder if go up there was a good idea. She trusted Haseul, at least enough to know she probably wouldn’t try to hurt her, but not enough to believe she wouldn’t pull up a prank if she thought it could be fun. Yet, the look on Jo’s brown orbs wasn’t mischievous, there was indeed something she was hiding, but she looked almost eager to go up there.

With careful steps, the princess proceeded, only stopping when they reached the red pillars that guarded the entry like the old and tired guards of the castle. The path was fairly clean of obstacles, beside the green vegetation that was slowly taking over the stone steps, making cracks on it. **“Didn’t you bring a flashlight or something?”** She finally asked what had been bothering her all the way. Yes, her eyes were adapted to see well in the dark – after all the Saeg had come from a planet where light growing weaker by the day and they had to face long periods of darkness, what made their colored eyes very useful, even if on Earth they were more of a frailty –, but for Haseul would be much easier to rely on a source of light of her own than on Jungeun’s eyes.

 **“I actually did. I have been a nuisance, haven’t I?”** Jo gave her a tight lipped smile, a glimpse of guilty on her face. **“But can’t you guide us to the top? I can make the way down on my own. I swear I have a good reason to not use it!”**

Jungeun blinked, not expecting such reaction. She only then noticed how close they were since Haseul had to clingy onto her to start climbing the narrow steps, relying on her vision. She felt her cheeks growing a little warm, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, actually it was quite the opposite, hadn’t Haseul being with her she probably would feel scared now. “ **No! No, I mean, I can take you there. I was just…Just wondering.”** Avoiding the brunette's gaze, she focused on the steps, keeping her grip on Haseul’s hand all the way.

The temple wasn’t very far away, only four rows of steps up – enough to make Jo’s breath uneven and Jungeun feel hot inside her jacket, but not enough to force them to make a second stop. Reaching the very top, the first thing they did was to watch the surroundings, making sure they were alone there and there wasn’t anyone waiting in the dark to surprise them. **“Pickpockets, junkies, purists…All kind of _weirdos_ can be found in this kind of places.”** Haseul had explained, although most of these words were foreign to Jungeun, she didn’t doubt her words when she saw the girl getting an electric gun from her backpack. **“Just in case.”**

Kim was starting to hate that expression, but she didn’t say anything, only taking a deep breath as she followed Haseul around the place. Once more Jo was right, luckily not about junkies or any kind of enemy being there, but about the fact that the temple was very small and there wasn’t much left of it – the walls had crumbed with time, leaving only a pile of bricks on the floor and a small well, full of dirty rain water. With a relieved sigh, they took a sit at the very first step, the one right at the top of the stairway.

 **“So why couldn’t we use the flashlight?”** Jungeun couldn’t help but ask, filling a bit disappointed that all they could find was that place after so much effort to come all the way there.

This time Haseul’s grin was evident, the brunette finally adopting a more relaxed postured as she leaning back on her hands, observing the view in front of them. **“Because…See for yourself.”**

Raising her brow slightly, Jungeun followed Haseul’s gaze and when she spotted it, it took her breath away. She hadn’t noticed how beautiful, even if decadent, the view was. The temple was located high enough to allow them to see all the city – the little that was left of it – and the vast ocean below, from there it was possible to notice the way the moon turned the water silver, the buildings looked so small that it wasn’t possible to notice their condition, the silhouettes casting pretty shadows that gave it a mystic touch. This would’ve been enough to impress her, but there was more, the small lights that seem to slowly flout to the sky, farther and farther, until the whole place was illuminated by hundreds, or maybe even thousands, of bright spots that twinkled.

Jungeun gasped, her voice small and shaky. **“Fireflies. She was talking about fireflies.”** She muttered, feeling her chest heavy with a mix of happiness and sorrow.

The brunette’s smile trembled as her ears picked the odd tone on Jungeun’s voice, making her change her focus from the fireflies to the girl beside her. **“She? Jungeun, are you fine?”**

 **“I…I don’t know.”** A humorless chuckle left the blonde’s lips, tears glossing her eyes and turning the white around her red irises into light pink **. “You asked why I wanted to come here, it’s because of her. My mother told me she came here once and that the light spirits illuminated her path…”** She fought back a sob. It was bizarre that she could recall the stories her mom would tell her before bed and it could affect her so much, when it happened so long ago. **“Light spirits, what a joke.”** Her voice cracked, making the sarcasm in it not as effective. She covered her face with her hands, afraid Haseul would see the tears that were finally making her way down her face.

Why she had even asked to come all the way there for a silly memory? That place was dead just like her mother, she should’ve have known it would only bring more pain than comfort.

A pair of slender, warm arms that hugged her, however, was very much the definition of comfort. Haseul pulled her into the embrace before she could fight it, her hands caressing her back in circular motions, the touch was so light, yet so effective that it made her sigh and rest her head into the older girl’s shoulder.

Jungeun couldn’t recall having hugged anyone other than her mother and Yerim, but it didn’t feel awkward or made her self-conscious about her vulnerability, it just felt…Right. It was different from Yerim’s energetic hugs or the tight embraces her mother gave her, it was lighter, tentative, as they both testing their limits and Jungeun slowly accepted the contact, hugging Haseul back with shaky hands. Mint scent filled her lungs, just like warmth spread to her, involving her like a blanket in a cold night. The beats of her heart grew slower as she calmed down in the safety of the embrace.

 **“Why do I even remember it?”** Her whisperer was almost inaudible and would have gone unnoticed if she didn’t spoke so close to Haseul’s ear.

The answer didn’t come quickly. Jo’s breath hitched, a gentle shiver running through her as a direct effect of Jungeun’s hot breath against her neck. Automatically her hands gripped a little tight on the Kim’s jacket, bringing her closer. **“It must be important to you.”** She wanted to ask her why the memory of her mother was something to feel upset, instead of happy over, but she didn’t. Haseul had many questions regarding Jungeun’s life and what was the reason she had to leave her home now, yet she knew better than asking. Kim always avoided talking about anything personal, and even if now there was only the two of them there and the blonde had finally spoken, Haseul didn’t want to push her further. She loved seeing Jungeun fighting a smile, not tears, her role here was to make her happy, not sad.

 **“At least is a pretty view. Vivi told me about it and I thought we should give it a shot.”** The pilot tried to shy a better light on the situation. Haseul pulled back slightly, with a small, reassuring smile on her face to encourage Jungeun to back.

Jungeun tried to straighten herself, regaining her composure, but the brunette’s hands were still on her shoulders. **“Are you okay now?”** Haseul’s voice was sweet and low, not trying to hide her honest concern.

Somehow, noticing her sincerity was enough to make Kim decide to open up and tell her about one of the things that had been haunting her.  Nodding, the blonde took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. **“She is dead. She left me behind when I was four.”** The tears didn’t roll down her cheeks, albeit still burning her eyes and making themselves present in her words. Maybe because Jungeun had loved very few people in her life, it was hard to accept that the one she loved the most had simply left her to a father she didn’t even know. **“You know what red means. I was a mistake for her, for both of them.”**

 

_Jungeun’s eyes were heavy when they reached the huge house that she had never seen before, the construction casting its menacing shadow over them. Her mother’s breath was uneven, and although she was feeling sleepy, Jungie couldn’t ignore how hard the beats of Yuju’s heart were against her sensitive ears. **“Mom?”**_

_The older blonde pursed her lips into a thin line, her blue eyes looking as dark as indigo now. **“Keep your head down until I say so, understand? Please, Jungeun.”** The seriousness in her tone was enough to make Jungeun tense up, she batted her eyelids, trying to get rid of the sleep so she could stare properly at her mother. **“Mom, where are we? I want to go home.”**_

**_“I told you, you’re coming home now.”_ ** _Her mom tried to force a smile, one that didn’t look like any other she had ever given her and even her naïve mind registered that it didn’t seem right. Jungeun rested both hands on the sides of Yuju’s face, her red eyes fixed on the woman’s blue ones. **“Mom, please. I don’t like it here.”** The little girl risked a look over her shoulder, spotting the imposing construction getting closer with every step her mother took. It wasn’t like their small house, it seemed cold and too big, she felt like she could get lost inside it._

_The woman hugged the child a little tighter, her steps coming to a stop. For a long moment she didn’t say or do anything besides hugging her daughter to the point it was a little hard to breath for Jungeun – she didn’t complain, she was scared and insecure and her mother had always being her heroine that would keep her safe and love her. Back then, she never had a reason to think Yuju would ever not be by her side._

**_“Listen, honey. I’ll always, no matter what, be with you somehow. You’re a gift in my life and I love you more than anything.”_ ** _She kissed Jungeun’s hair and cheeks, so many kisses that made the kid a little dizzy and her chest full with love, although her heart clenched when she noticed the tears in her mom’s eyes. **“Remember it, Jungeun. Mom loves you.”** _

_Jungeun wanted to tell how much she loved her too. She wanted to hug her more and go back to their small house where they would lay on Yuju’s small bed and fall asleep together to the sound of rain. Nevertheless, her mother was already moving before she could say anything, advancing through the gates of the castle and going inside, walking to meet a tall men with black hair and red eyes just like the ones Jungeun have._

_The young girl_ _remembered_ _her mom’s words, keeping her eyes down and snuggling closer into the woman to hide away of the stranger’s stares. However, Yuju tried to make her go down, undoing the tight embrace the child kept on her. **“Jungeun, let go of me. You can look up now. Your dad is here, he’ll look after you and protect you from now on.”** Her mom’s voice was deep, a coldness so atypical of her that it could only have the reverse effect on the child, making her clingy to her leg instead of running away. **“Mommy, I don’t want to! I love you! Please, I want to go home now.”** Ignoring completely the man in the room, she pleaded to Yuju, tears forming in her eyes. She didn’t want a dad, she just wanted to be with her mom and her little body was shaking due to the pain on her chest that only grew more intense as her mother refused to take her back._

 **_“Let go of me, Jungeun. Do as mom say.”_ ** _Yuju’s lips quivered, betraying her real feelings, yet the blonde fought the urge of picking up her child and leave the place. Glaring at the King in front of her, she waited for him to approach and take Jungeun in his arms – he didn’t, when he approached he simply pulled her away of her mother, resting his heavy hands on the tiny shoulders to prevent her of going back._

 **_“Stay put, kid. You’re home now, you’ll be safe here while your mom is away.”_ ** _His deep voice was so nonchalant that it only made Jungeun cry more, extending her small arms to the maximum as she tried to reach her mother. **“Mom! Please, mom, I want to stay with you!”**_

_Yuju looked at her, the sclera of her eyes painted in a sick reddish color that made her blue eyes stand out even more, she had her fists clenched and her breath was purposely slow, so heavy that it seem to carry with it all her troubled feelings. **“You can’t come back with me today, Jungeun. Mom is…Mom is very sick. I’ll be back once I’m better, so you have to be a good girl and behave while I’m away.”**_

**_“Mom!”_ ** _Jungeun’s screams only grew louder, ignoring her mother’s pleading as she tried to bite her father’s hand and kick him – Jungeun was a small child, but she was putting all her might into it and the King was forced to take her into his arms to keep her under control. Different from his voice, the man’s touch was more gentle, he didn’t simple grab her, instead he held her in a tight embrace that should be comforting, but couldn’t when all she could think about was the fact that her mother had just turned away and was leaving without even giving her a goodnight kiss._

_Jungeun was only 4 years old, too small and weak to free herself. Too naïve to understand what was happening. Too young to comprehend the pain that followed her for years after this event when she was locked in her room._

_She never saw her mother again, the only thing she received was a short notice informing she had passed away when she was eight. That day what was left of Jungeun’s heart was broken, leaving her with nothing other than loneliness and pain until Yerim came into her life years later._

 

For so many years she waited in vain for her mother, even after she received the bad news she still stubbornly tried to lie to herself that it wasn’t real and her mom would come back for her. Her dad kept her isolated, except for himself and a number of teachers and nannies. Her dad wasn’t cruel or anything like that, the most accurate word for him would probably be ‘distant’. He always made sure she had the best education, clothing and food, toys and all sort of thing, but he never really paid her much attention, he was always too busy with his royal duties and hiding her existence to do so. **“I guess my dad finally got tired of having to hide me in the castle, so he thought I’d be better off somewhere else.”**

Haseul already expected something like this, but hearing from Jungeun made things much worse. She had grew up with a loving family, even if they didn’t have much, her parents were always loving and she couldn’t even imagine how it would be to lose one of them and go through all Kim had experienced. It didn’t seem fair someone had to suffer like this only for being born into the wrong family. Squeezing her hand, the brunette looked up to meet her eyes. **“I’m sorry, Jungeun. I can’t even imagine how you feel.”** Words seem to care very little wright in moments like this, unable to heals the wounds that were deeply carved into the blondes heart. Yet, it was all Haseul could offer her now. **“But now you’re free! At least while you’re with me…With us, I want to feel like you can be free.”** Now Mr. Kim’s words seem to make more sense, that trip was much more important than she had thought.

 **“For 3 weeks?”** Jungeun replied with a soft chuckle that didn’t carry as much sarcasm. Haseul wasn’t the one to blame for her situation, instead she probably should be thankful for being in such nice company even if only for a little while. **“There is no real freedom when you’re born with this, but without a title to protect you.”** She gestured her own eyes with her free hand. The lenses were great, but she would still have to live her life under a façade, she wished she could just be like everyone else and don’t need to hide.

The human refrained from sighing. Jungeun was right, the freedom that she offered was merely a temporary illusion and she couldn’t argue about it. It was crazy that something as simple as the color of one’s eyes could define their whole life. She was at a loss of words, her instinct was to hug the girl again and show her some comfort through the touch, but now Jungeun looked so distant even if they were barely a feet apart.

 **“You said they were pretty, but they are a curse.”** The blonde said before she could do anything. Her tone was bitter just like her words, revealing the grudge she had developed for something that was part of her.

 **“Maybe.”** Haseul interjected, her brown orbs staring at the younger woman. **“Maybe they can be seen like this to some people. But I don’t see it like this.”** This time there was no hesitation in her tone, her open expression showing her honesty.  **“There is nothing about you that is bad for me and I wish you could see it too.”**

Jungeun averted her gaze, embarrassment and a glimpse of hope growing on her chest. **“You don’t know me well enough to say it.”**

 **“I know you well enough to know you are more than a title, more than the color of your eyes no matter how pretty they are.”** She risked a smile, getting a little closer. “ **You’re resilient and brave, sensitive and gentle. You’re someone is worth knowing.”** Jo looked for her eyes, the brown ones full of a special glint Jungeun had never seen before, but she couldn’t avoid but look. **“So I’d like to do it, if you let me.”**

Haseul didn’t push, she didn’t insist or let her smile waver, she only waited patiently. Part of Jungeun was still afraid of opening up to someone like this, sharing her own secrets made her feel weak and vulnerable, but sharing about her true wishes and dream, and maybe even her fears while learning about Haseul seem something far more dangerous. It seemed like something that could make her attached and…She looked into Jo’s eyes that smiled at her with a new fondness and her heart grew a little softer. Perhaps she was already attached.

The red eyed girl nodded ever so slightly, she still felt vulnerable but safe at the same time. Haseul made her feel like this and she realized she wanted to feel like this more often.

With a large smile, the brunette searched for something on her backpack, passing Kim a small of cookies. **“Here, if you’re anything like Yeojin, it will make you feel better.”** The pilots voice had recovered its usual tone, her shoulders becoming more relaxed as her arm gently brushed against Jungeun’s due to their proximity. **“I’ll tell you about where I grew up, since you told me about yourself. And then we can see if we have much in common, huh? I guess it’s a good start.”**

Biting into one of the delicious cookies that was probably from Hyunjin’s bakery back in Seoul, she closed her eyes allowing herself to enjoy the sweetness of it and the butter like tone of Haseul’s voice as she spoke, a calming combination that could chase away even her old demons.

**“So, I grew up in this little farm. We didn’t have much money, so Yeojin slept with me and we helped our parents in the farm, but **I always knew it wasn’t the right place for me..."****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. I'm right on time for once lol I guess this chapter isn't what some of you predicted, but hopefully you guys liked it as much as I like writing it. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, thank you for reading and see you next week!


	8. Indigo - Part II

The way back was done in a comfortable silence. Haseul had her flashlight in one hand, no longer afraid of scaring off the fireflies, but Jungeun kept hold of her hand – if the brunette thought it was weird, she didn’t show it, instead she had a small smile on her face as they walked.

During the past hours they talked about a lot of things: Haseul’s childhood, her hometown, her worry about her parents growing old and still living a poor life and her dreams to become a successful pilot and one day, hopefully she would be able to give them a better life…Jungeun listened to it with attention, her heart growing soft the more she knew about the brunette. Slowly, she became brave enough to tell the girl about herself as well. She told Haseul about where her love for art came from, about how she once lived in a small house as well, one that she could barely remember, Jungeun even spoke about her lonely years in the castle and how lucky she felt when Yerim finally came into her life.

More than being of different species, they were from two different worlds in many ways. Haseul came from a humble, yet loving family, while she was born as part of the most prestigious Saeg families, just to be left behind by her mother and treated as a nuisance by her father. Nevertheless, these differences didn’t make her uncomfortable, somehow it brought them closer.

They walked slowly under the excuse of it being safer, but for both of them it wasn’t true.

Haseul smiled to herself, catching one of Jungeun’s stares. A nice, warm feeling running through her body as their joint hands swing lightly. She didn’t know about the rest of the Saegs, but she knew for a fact that when it comes to Yerim and Jungeun, disliking physical contact was a lie. Jungeun was rightfully wary of people, however, now she felt like they were closer – both physical and mentally. Kim’s skin was always a little colder against hers, but it was soft and her hand fit right into hers, making it hard for her to reject the gesture when the girl had taken a light hold of her hand – Haseul just let her fingers slide between the girl’s, making the grip a little stronger as they walked.           

Hear about the young princess life made Jo realize how much that journey meant for Jungeun and herself as well. She had seen it as only a way to make easy money, but it wasn’t like that anymore. Even before that night she wished to make the trip a nice one for Jungeun, to keep her promise to Mr. Kim not only because it was her duty, but also because she genuinely wanted to see Jungeun enjoy herself. Now she wanted it more than anything. Life hadn’t been easy on the younger woman and this trip was her one chance to experience everything she had missed, and it included making friends – real ones. There was only so much she could do for the blonde, yet she was determinate to do it all. That’s why Haseul smiled at her and started to hum to one of her mom’s favorite songs, making sure every moment they spent together would be a good one.

Jungeun’s attention was divided between the pretty night sky that met the ocean at the horizon, and stealing glances at Haseul sharp side profile. The place that looked so lifeless and eerie at first, now looked much more welcoming. People may have left, but nature was fully blooming there and she was learning to appreciate it, perhaps because Haseul’s sweet voice humming to an old song had a calming effect on her.

It was nice to be out there, only the two of them, feeling the wind hitting her hair gently and the smell of the ocean. She didn’t have to worry about anyone noticing her eyes, she didn’t have to try and hide who she was or be on the defensive. It might’ve been too soon to trust Haseul, but it came to her naturally, as if everything about Jo was genuinely _good_ and _right_ and she could rely on her without hesitation – maybe she was being foolish, but right now it felt like it was worth it. Haseul had brought her here and made her understand the real magic behind her mother’s words, turning what was a bittersweet memory into a new, brighter one.

Their steps came to a halt when they reached the ship, and Haseul had to take a step back to open it, breaking the contact of their hands. Jungeun crossed her arms, feeling suddenly awkward. The pilot didn’t seem to notice it, she just made sure the girl was safely on her seat before taking them out of there.

They had barely reached the correct altitude before a blinking icon appeared on communication screen. The girls exchanged a glance, and Jungeun was quick to lower her head as Jo accept the call. 

A very familiar face greeted them, a serious expression making the woman look more intimidating than usual. Haseul tried her best to not sigh, knowing that they were in for a scolding. **“It’s Sooyoung.”**

 **“Sooyoung?”** Jungeun echoed, still not daring to look at the screen.

 ** _“Yes, it’s Sooyoung. And you two can stop acting like kids and come back now.”_** The older brunette woman informed with a tone that Haseul knew could only mean trouble. There wasn’t even a bit of mischief in Sooyoung’s eyes when she spoke next. **_“No need to hide, Jungeun. We’ve bigger problems.”_**

Lifting her head, the Kim looked at the screen only in time to see Ha turning it off. The aggravate expression on her face sent a shiver through Jungeun’s spine – not the pleasant one she felt when Haseul was close by, a very different one, one that could freeze her heart.

Jo reached out to tap her knee lightly, a stiff smile on her face. “ **Don’t worry. Sooyoungie can be dramatic sometimes.”** The brunette’s words, however, didn’t carry the usual sincerity. A white lie, she was trying to calm her down when Haseul herself wasn’t calm in the moment. **“Just hold on tight. We’ll go a little faster and once we’re back on board, I’ll deal with Soo, so don’t worry.”**

Jungeun nodded, not because she believed Haseul’s words, because she was struggling to, but because they both didn’t have a choice now. She could only hope it was indeed something Jo could fix.

 

* * *

 

Back at Raven, Jungeun didn’t need to hide her eyes. Only Sooyoung and Vivi waited for them, and even though she had never revealed herself to them, she knew she didn’t need to worry about it now.

Haseul stopped right in front of the duo that waited for them at the garage, giving the girls a nod. **“Is everyone okay?”** Was her first question, in a tone much deeper and clean than usual. Right now she wasn’t the goofy captain that treated Raven like a baby and the crew like her own little family, it was Jo’s serious and reliable side speaking.

Vivi was quick to answer, her usual gentle smile looked a little more unnatural than normal, as if something was making even the android tense. **“Yes, the youngest are asleep. I just checked on them.”**

The pilot nodded, a wave of relieve washing over her. She had tried to maintain a composed facade and focus on taking them back, so she wouldn’t make Jungeun nervous, but deep down Haseul was anxious. Sooyoung’s expression had sent her shivers and she didn’t like the tension she was feeling now. **“Do we have issues with the ship?”** She glanced at Jungeun for a second. **“Or any news?”** Had Mr. Kim gave them new orders? Or maybe he had figured out about Haseul taking the young princess to Osaka and was furious about it – it would be better than having Raven failing when they were so far away of their destination, still she prayed it wasn’t the case, not only because of the money they would lose if the contract was broken, but also for Jungeun who would have to go back to a life she hated.

 **“No. But we need to move now, Japan is not a good place for us in the moment**.” Ha informed, her longs legs already moving towards the conference room. Apparently Raven was programed to move as soon as the emergency spaceship was back, what wasn’t usual at all. Although they could stay up in the sky for long periods of time, they usually would spend the night in a safe place in the ground to save fuel and avoid dealing with hostile unregistered aircrafts. It wasn’t usual to Sooyoung to go against their plans, if she was doing it, there must be a good reason.

Another shiver run through the short brunette, making her give Jungeun a stiff smile as they followed the other women. Wasting no time, she accessed the control panel, checking where they were heading to. Jo bite back a curse when she notice it was the space above the open ocean – they never did it, it was better to stay close to land in case they needed to go out for an emergency, if Vivi had chosen such place things were probably worse than she expected. **“What is the situation?”**

Sooyoung moved to touch the panel on the wall, making the glass colored as a map took form. Jo noticed red dots marking locations – all in Tokyo – , as well as some numbers she couldn’t understand.

 **“Attacks against Saegs.”** When Ha finally spoke, she pointed out each location. **“All over Tokyo. Possibly coordinated.”** She made a pause, taking a deep breath as if she was trying her best to remain calm, and pointed to a specific dot – exactly where they were earlier. **“Only a couple hours after we changed our location.”** With a light tap on the screen, a video of the place was shown, on it was possible to see the mess the purists had left behind, including a body of a young woman.

 **“Purists?”** Haseul interjected. Purists, groups of humans that was adamantly against coexisting with the Saeg, were a problem that the government was never able to completely eradicate. Most of the time, the people that were part of the movement, were just a couple of folks that would be influenced by enraged leaders that pushed all their problems into the other species, ignoring the fact that without the newcomers Earth would’ve perished.

 **“It’s our guess.”** Sooyoung replied, her tone only getting heavier.

 Exchanging a glance with the taller woman, Jo clenched her fists and tried to contain the expression on her face. Purists attacks usually happened in cities were Saegs were minority and the said attacks were always small. What Sooyoung was describing was far from a normal occurrence.

**“Something on the news?”**

**“No. As usual.”** Underreported cases of hate crimes were common – the government didn’t want to expose that even after 200 years there was still conflicts between the two species. However, it only made things worse for them now. The locations couldn’t possibly be a coincidence, she had to take action.

 **“Vivi, coordinates to the Saeg base at the Moon. Sooyoung, make sure we’ve everything we need to stay in orbit for a while.”** Haseul ordered. Earth was no longer safe if the purists, or whoever was behind this, were attacking. “ **We have our outer shield, I’ll take us out of here before anyone can even catch glimpse of Raven.”**

Just an hour ago she was having a good night with Jungeun and feeling like they were slowly becoming closer and creating a connection, but luck wasn’t on their side clearly. She didn’t know what was happening exactly, whether there was someone looking for the princess or the purists had just decided to mass attack – one or way or another, it was bad news for them and she had to make sure Yerim and Jungeun were as far away as possible of this mess.

Looking over her shoulder, she met Kim’s scared red eyes that seemed so full of confusion now. If things were bad for her, she could only imagine how Jungeun was feeling now, knowing her race was being hunted down in the very own places they had been to just a couple of hours ago. Jo wished she could go to her and give her a hug, reassuring everything was fine, but there was no time for it now.

 **“Jungeun, you have your identification documents, right? Bring it to me now. Yerim’s too.”** She didn’t think they would have to leave Earth in a hurry, hopefully they would be able to go through security without much trouble, or else they would be in trouble.

The younger girl nodded and Haseul risked a smile. **“We’ll keep you safe.”**

Jungeun didn’t answer, she only nodded again, before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

Jungeun paced nervously back and forth, waiting for Yerim to get ready. In all her life she had been under protection – first her mother, then the king and all the security of palace. But now, her life was possibly in risk and she was having a hard time dealing with it. Even though Haseul had promised to keep them safe, it was hard to not feel scared.

Even in the palace, she had heard about Purists before. The news were never detailed, all that she knew was that some people were not as accepting and they caused problem once in a while – but she had never heard about violent attacks. To imagine that there was people out there who would kill someone for the simple fact they were different…Her mind was filled with painful memories of all the books she had read about Earth’s previous wars and the prejudice that had led to them. It was hard to believe that humans could be so vicious, especially now that she had met such a nice and caring group of them.

Humans and Saeg were very similar at first, but when you look closely, you’d be able to not the differences beyond colored eyes and pale skin. The Saeg were mainly a rational and peaceful species, their people had to remain closely together due to the harsh conditions of their original planet and adapting in a new one. Their population was small and not as prolific when compared to humans, and their places in the society were clear even before birth – hence why cases like hers were so frowned upon to. Now, after two centuries on Earth, such differences became less prominent as both species had to live together, yet clearly for some such differences were enough to generate hate. Suddenly she understood why her father spent so much time working to make sure the relations between both species were good, it wasn’t about having the upper hand in business, it was about keeping them safe.

 **“Jungeun, I’m ready.”** Yerim finally said, fixing her cape over her shoulders. It was the first time Jungeun saw her wearing the formal Saeg clothes instead of more comfortable clothes ever since they came on board. They were about to face authorities and it was better for them to look the part they were assigned to.

The older girl nodded slightly, feeling her hands colder than usual as she pressed them firmly against each other. **“Just give honest answers, they don’t have any reason to suspect you.”** She instructed, her protective side coming into light as she tried to push back her fear. Yerim would be okay, she was a noble just like her identification said, Jungeun didn’t want her to put herself in risk by making up some story to try to support Kim. If once leaving Earth caused her worry, now it seemed like the best option and she couldn’t afford them failing to do so.

 **“Calm down, Jungie. The king himself sent us, I’m sure he took some precautions to make sure** **we can come and go with no problems.”** Choi’s voice didn’t have her usual bubbly quality, it was replaced by a serious tone that didn’t match her. **“My mother told me they don’t even look at us, they just check the numbers and we’re out of here.”** The purple eyed girl smiled, caressing her friend’s arm gently.

Yes, the king had sent them. But they weren’t supposed to leave Earth this soon. Jungeun’s mind, was finding it hard to believe on Yerim’s optimistic words. The identification document she was carrying had picture on it – warm, sparkly blue eyes in her face, making her look more like a copy of her mother rather than herself. The name on it was also different, the same one she used to have before her mother left her at the palace: Choi Jungeun, she was adopting her mother’s surname to hide under a facade of being a common Saeg instead of a royal.

Kim had the blue contacts Sooyoung gave her on, making it hard to face herself into the mirror. It shouldn’t surprise her how much she resembled her mother, after all the image of Yuju was always on her mind even after so many years, still it felt weird to see her reflection now, only adding more tension to her already stressed self.

It was wrong to wish to have humans eyes, the average brown ones that Haseul had gifted her through the contact lenses, but right now she just wished she was born with. No red, no blue, nothing that reminded her of her parents and all the danger that comes from being born from them.

Therefore, she didn’t answer Yerim, she only took the girl by the arm and headed to were the rest of the crew was waiting for them. The faster they went through security, the sooner she would be able to get rid of the contacts and out of danger.

 

* * *

 

 **“The attacks…When did it happen?”** Haseul asked as soon as Jungeun left the room and she was busy preparing everything for their journey. Luckily, Raven was more than ready to do this work and they would be able to be out of the planet in a matter of minutes under Haseul’s reliable hands.

 **“It wasn’t only here. There were also attacks in other locations, very coincidentally all of them were places we visited.”** Sooyoung seem to expect the question, and she didn’t hesitate taking a place beside Haseul to act as her co-pilot. “ **The first one was in Seoul, only 3 days after we left, the second in the day after we visited Moscow, and you already know about Tokyo.”**

The shorter woman grimaced, she already suspected it, but the confirmation of her worries made her even more uneasy. **“No Purists then.”** It was too much of a coincidence that all the places attacked had been visited by them before. **“I guess Mr. Kim indeed had a good reason to take her out of the planet.”**

 **“Yeah. But his timing could be better.”** Ha replied, a touch of sarcasm in her voice. Haseul couldn’t blame her. While she and Jungeun were out, she must’ve gone through a lot of stress as she learnt the news and couldn’t reach them right away.

 **“I’m sorry about earlier. I should’ve told you.”** Haseul admitted with a sigh. They were lucky this time, but she had to be more careful in the future. **“As soon as we pass the security check, let’s call the whole crew. It’s time to make things clear.”**

 **“That’s why I told you to always keep the tank full.”** Ha nagged, but Haseul knew she was trying to easy the mood even if only slightly.

 **“I know. I’ll pay you food next time we’re not under attack as a thank you.”** The pilot replied without taking her eyes off the screen as they started the proceed to departure.

 

* * *

 

To Jungeun’s surprise, the rest of the crew was sat by the table in the conference room when Yerim and her arrived – even though Yeojin was trying to sleep on it and Hyejoo looked as grumpy as it gets with her messy hair and oversized clothes. This time Yerim didn’t go sit with them, staying close to the fellow Saeg and holding onto her hand to help her keep the nerves under control.

 **“Take a seat, we’ll have to leave the stratosphere and it can get a little bit bumpy.”** Haseul informed, her voice slightly less tense now. The girls did as they were told and in a moment the chairs had everyone safely wrapped – the buckles didn’t seem to bother Yeojin, who just leaned back her head on the seat, trying to take a nap while sitting. By how relaxed the girls seemed to be, Jungeun presumed they weren’t aware of the news yet.

Vivi, who sat at her left, gave her usual calm smile. **“It will only take ten minutes. Haseul is skilled and Sooyoung will make sure we’re stable.”** The android said as if to assure the Saeg girls that everything would be okay – Jungeun wasn’t worried about leaving the planet, she had seen Haseul piloting and she was pretty good at it, however she was grateful for Vivi’s calming presence.

Kim nodded with a small, stiff smile. She thought about asking Vivi about how the security check worked, but she didn’t get the chance as Haseul prompted Ravel to assume a new angle, the needed to go up as much as possible to use Earth natural rotation to work with them, saving up fuel and making their entrance into the exosphere much easier.

‘Bumpy’ wouldn’t be the word she would’ve used to describe the feeling of being pushed back as if she was falling without moving, but the feeling wasn’t that awful and as Vivi had promised it only last for a couple of moments. Jungeun took a deep breath, turning her head to see Yerim smile widely.

 **“This is so cool! Can we do it again?”** Exactly what she’d expect from Yerim and she would have laughed if they weren’t in such delicate situation and seeing the girl’s warm smile Kim wondered if she wasn’t just trying to distract her from more serious matters. Jungeun gave her a small, grateful smile.

Once Raven was stable, the buckles were gone and they could move again. Haseul walked to them, coming close to give them a smile **. “I know the officers on duty now. They won’t give us trouble.”** She grinned and Jungie could tell by her expression how relieved she was. **“I’ll do all the talking, so you two can relax.”**

The princess was having a hard time doing so, but Haseul’s confidence made her at little more at ease. The pilot wouldn’t be so relaxed if she had doubts regarding it, and the rest of the crew seem to be completely comfortable as well, so she should trust her on this.

Standing up, she stood in line with the rest of the crew as the image of a pretty brunette with dark chocolate eyes and a grin on her face appeared on the ship’s screen. The girl that looked even younger than Jungeun, was wearing an indigo blue uniform with a nametag where you could read ‘Jeon Heejin’. _**“Good night, my friends. Where are we heading today?”**_ The girl’s tone was so friendly and easy going that it was impossible to not relax.

Jungeun was expecting that the officers would come on board and check on them personally, but apparently a quick conversation would be enough. Jeon asked a couple more questions and Haseul answered it all with a smile, before asking them to put their ID’s into a scanner, one by one stepping up to do it under the chocolate brown gaze.

As the last one to go through the process, Jungeun tried to keep her breath steady and not hide away like her instinct wanted her to do. **“Choi Jungeun. Civita district.”** She said, thankfully not stuttering.

 ** _“Hm…”_** Heejin’s gaze analyzed her for a moment, before the girl broke into a radiant smile. **_“It’s not very often that I see Saeg from different levels with the same surname. Are you two related?”_**

 **“Oh? No.”** Jungeun shook her head, hating herself for getting flustered with such silly question. **“We’re only friends.”**

 ** _“I see.”_** Jeon nodded, her smile didn’t even faltering although Jungeun could swear her she saw her intelligent eyes sparkle with something else. **_“Well, I guess it fits you well.”_** The officer, for Jungeun’s surprise, winked playfully before a voice calling her could be heard in the background. Heejin turned around, facing whoever had called her and exchanging a few words that Kim couldn’t discern. When the young officer turned back, her smile was a bit less bright, almost cautious. **_“I need to go now, Sihyeon is supervising a commercial ship and it’s always a trouble.”_** Heejin sighed, waving them goodbye at the same time a green message appeared on the screen, signalizing they were free to go. **_“Okay, guys you may go. Have a nice trip! And Sooyoung, I’ll message you later, so don’t leave me hanging!”_**

As sudden as it started, the call came to an ending and Jungeun couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh – one that found eco on Haseul’s. The blonde exchanged a look with the pilot, who just nodded slowly as confirming they were out of danger now. Kim knew in the back of her head, that what just happened wasn’t anything like an inspection should be and she wondered how they were able to get Heejin to give them a free pass.

 **“So, can I please go back to sleep now?”** Yeojin said, completely unaware of the previous tension in the air. Haseul broke into a laughing fit that was probably a result of the relief she felt, and nodded positively.

And just like this, the inspection was over. Yerim left out a little squeal, hugging Jungeun tight, as the older girl sighed. At least for now and thanks to Jeon Heejin, they were safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I know this chapter may look a little odd to some of you, but it will be important for the future of the story. Hope you guys liked Heejin here, her appearence was brief, but very much needed.
> 
> Next chapter will be here in 2 or 3 days, and the story will probably have around 12 chapters total, so things will move a little faster from now on. 
> 
> Thank you a lot if you read 'till here, I apologize for any mistakes and see you soon!


	9. Purple

Different from Mars, the Moon wasn’t very suitable for terraformation. The rocky satellite was too small and lacked resources, however it was still a good place to set up installations for interstellar trips. Currently only a few thousands of people lived there, most of them Saegs that worked on the planning of New Mars and would travel back and forth. This people lived in installations protected by huge glass domes where oxygen and other gases were carefully controlled to produce a pleasant atmosphere, as well as the additional gravity to make it more similar to the one Earth has.

Raven landed on the white satellite after they got permission from the control center, and they were inside the complex within minutes. Haseul was smiling to herself ever since Heejin had allowed them to proceed, she was thanking all the divinities out there for their luck. Here, in the Moon, they would be safe from whoever was hunting down Saegs back on Earth.

Not wanting to underestimate whatever threat they were facing, Haseul took some precautions. They had used Raven’s recently installed magnet shield protection – Sooyoung’s doing – and the system that would make it much harder to track them that Hyejoo worked on. Besides, they had taken quiet an unusual route, just to make sure no one was following them. There was no way they could know if the attacks were local actions orchestrated by someone, or if there was a group following them because of the Saeg girls. Whoever it was, Haseul could only hope they wouldn’t be willing to follow them that far – but in case they did, she asked Heejin to keep an eye on anyone suspect.

Jeon, someone she met when she was working fixing ships with Sooyoung at the academy, was a young officer who was brilliant in pretty much everything, but still kept her gentle attitude towards everyone. Heejin would always value what was right rather, even if it was against the rules, what caused her trouble once in a while, but also made her one of the nicest persons Jo had ever met. Good thing she reminded to check where the girl was working today so she could go to the nearest security station, another officer might not have been as nice.

Hopefully all this measures would be enough to keep them safe.

The young captain didn’t get much sleep that night, although she knew Vivi would be on the watch and they should be safe under the Moon’s defenses, she just kept waking up to check if Heejin hadn’t left a message or if Raven’s security system hadn’t registered any intruders – her electric gun wasn’t the best weapon, but her father had thought her how to swing a bat well and she wouldn’t hesitate on doing it if she ever needed…Or at least she liked to think she would.

She decided that in the morning it would be better to stay in the open. The Moon had tight security and as group of newcomers, she was sure people would keep them under watch, what would keep them safe. Since the majority of the population was Saeg, they wouldn’t have to worry about bumping into crazy Purists, and Jungeun and Yerim would be able to easily mingle.

So, Jo was up before dawn, walking around Raven and checking everything as if she could find something suspicious, at the same time she prayed to not. She didn’t want to disrupt the others sleep, so when she heard the sound of a door cracking open, she stopped in place, ready to apologize for being noisy. But as soon as she noticed, who it was, Haseul only smiled. **“Can’t sleep?”**

Jungeun shook her head in a negative, her quiet steps hitting the floor as she approach the human. Haseul and Sooyoung had reassured her and Yerim that everything was under control now, but even like this, her mind insisted on overthinking and imagining unpleasant scenarios. It was no surprise she barely slept that night.

**“Me either. Want to go for a walk? Don’t worry, we won’t leave the ship yet.”** The pilot suggested, gesturing for Jungeun to take a place beside her as they walked, so they could talk without fearing they’d wake up the rest of the crew. **“Blue again, I see.”** She said, talking about Jungeun’s eyes covered by the bright blue contacts. Haseul thought she looked good on it, just like with every other color she had seen on her, yet she hated that the girl had to hide.

**“I didn’t know if I was going to bump into someone, so.”** Kim shrugged her shoulders, giving Haseul a small smile. Searching for safety behind the lenses was becoming an habit, even though she would rather having the brown ones on now. **“It’s not uncomfortable.”** The little addition was to ease the not so subtle concern on Jo’s eyes. They didn’t know each other for long, but she was learning to read the pilot well and appreciate how much Jo cared about the people in her life – including herself now.

The shorter woman nodded, albeit her gaze remained the same. **“Still, you shouldn’t need to wear it when it’s only us**.” Jo’s mind was running at top speed now, trying to reach a decision. Mr. Kim had warned her about keeping Jungeun’s identity under secret, however, it didn’t seem right to make her hide when they were inside the safety of the ship and Haseul knew that the others would accept her either way. Hiding from outsiders was already stressing enough, Jungeun deserved to have a safe space where she could be herself. **“We’ll have a meeting today, before we leave to see the city and you know, just try to relax. We can tell the girls about you…I mean, you can tell only as much as you’re comfortable, but I think it would be good to have a place where everyone knows about your eyes and you can be yourself.”**

Hesitation graced Jungeun’s now blue eyes as she considered the offer. Back in the palace, only a limited number of people knew about her and most of them weren’t people she was really close with. Hyejoo and Yeojin were weird a little duo, one of them was too closed off except for the few moments Yerim could break into her facade to reveal her softer side, while the other was a loud mess of energy. She wasn’t as close to them as she was to Haseul or Vivi, but Yerim had grown very fond of the two and she knew Choi wouldn’t if they weren’t good people. Besides, in the last couple of days she learnt that both girls were smart and gentle, in their own ways, and they were always nice and welcoming – Hyejoo even offered to teach her how to contact them if she ever had an emergency, while Yeojin would shower her with random questions and compliments. Reveal her identity was always a risk, but what she had to lose? They weren’t even on Earth anymore and she definitely could use a safe space.

**“Thank you, Haseul. I’d like that.”** The Saeg said, her small, almost awkward smile, back on her face as she watched a content grin spread through Haseul’s face. Jungeun felt herself relax at the sight. **“Do you think they will react well?”**

Jo shook her head in amusement, gently taking the girl by her hand to bring her close to one of the ship’s windows – they were now at the far east deck, a place normally used to stock the good they had to delivery, but that was now empty with the exception of a few pieces of furniture Sooyoung and Haseul had brought from their old place. **“Yeojin will probably be over the moon because you’re the closest of a celebrity she has ever met.”** She chuckled lightly, imagining the reaction of her overly enthusiastic little sister at having a princess on board. **“Hyejoo will probably pretend she already knew about it and make a bunch of questions. But don’t worry, this is just her way to deal with stuff.”**

Her smile grew bigger at the description that fit the girls so well. Jungeun was bound to get nervous when it was time to tell them, but Haseul was making it seem so trivial and fun that it was hard to imagine anything negative. She was about to thank the brunette again for always make her feel so comfortable, however the older used her hand to gesture her to look outside the window and as soon as she did, Kim felt as if her breath was taken away.

From where Raven was, it was possible to see a colorful city at distance – red and golden was everywhere, blue sprinted on top of building and purple in the details of the houses. Jungeun had only seem the cities of Sek through would images saved in digital files, but now she felt as if she had been transported into one of them. **“This is…It’s beautiful.”**

**“It’s mainly a Saeg city, I think you’ll like it.”** There was a smile on Haseul’s voice and Jungie didn’t even need to look to know it. **“I wanted to show you my hometown, but we had to leave fast, so maybe you can show me a little bit about your culture instead.”**

Jungeun had never been to that place, neither she had much contact with her own culture outside the classrooms where she would hear long lectures about places and people she felt she would never meet. Being there would be her first chance of experiencing it for herself and she knew Haseul could find a better guide if she wanted, but the soft request made her feel twice as excited to go there – and for a moment, she even forgot about all the worries that made her night so miserable. **“I’d like to go there after we speak with the others.”** She would tell Jo everything she had learnt through the years, tell her the stories and give her own interpretation of them after seen things for herself, and maybe Haseul could feel as charmed as she did when she heard her talk about golden fields in a calm city back on Earth.

Haseul’s eyes disappeared into crescents as she gently stroked the back Jungeun’s hand with her thumb. **“We will. I think we can turn a bad night into a good day, so I’m looking forward it.”**

 

* * *

 

For both girls relief, as the hours went by and they talked and planned the day, there were no signals of intruders, nor messages of Heejin. Vivi appeared to keep them company after a while, once more reassuring the duo that there was no signal of any danger.

Sooyoung was the first one to wake up, followed by Yerim and finally the youngest girls and by the middle of the morning, they were all sat by the table after a good breakfast. Haseul considered leaving the meeting for later, to make sure everyone could enjoy their outing to the maximum, but she had to put their safety first and the best way to do it was making sure they knew what was happening.

Standing up, the ship’s captain raised a hand to catch the crew’s attention – Yerim and Yeojin were engaged in a rather excited discussion about some sort of cartoon character Haseul never heard of, while Hyejoo and Sooyoung were whispering things to each other as if they had some hidden plan but it was probably just the two of them discussing about the amount of money the younger had spent in the last stop. After a moment, she was able to get them to be quiet and listen to her.

**“Well, hello there.”** Haseul said with a touch of irony in her voice, however she gave them a smile to show she wasn’t really annoyed. **“As you know, due to the incidents happening on Earth and thinking about the wellbeing of this crew, we had to change our plans.”** She began, a short sigh leaving her lips at the memory of last night. **“I was in contact with Heejin and Vivi also checked for news, and there are no reports of new attacks back home or anywhere else. Nonetheless, we reached the conclusion that staying here for a while would be the safest thing to do.”**

The group nodded, waiting for their leader to continue. **“We’ll keep the tracking devices Hyejoo made with us, just in case.”** _Just in case_ seem to be her most common phrase lately and she hated that such cases actually happened, but now there was no time to discuss her lack of vocabulary. **“Before leaving we’ll check every device and when we leave the ship everyone should stay together at all times. Understood?”**

Yeojin made a face, muttering something about wanting to explore on her own, but the elder Jo glared at her and she was forced to agree.

**“The city is beautiful and we’ll have a lot fun together.”** Haseul finished with a smile to her little sister that rolled her eyes as Hyejoo snorted. Yerim, who only nodded and smiled, was definitely Haseul’s favorite child in the moment.

The oldest in the room didn’t say anything, only nodding in agreement. Usually Sooyoung would give her own input during the meetings, so Haseul looked expectantly at her, but the brunette only shrugged. **“I’ll check again for trackers, but I think we’re clear. The Moon is probably the safest place to be at right now.”** Ha finally added, tiredness involving her normally deep velvet like voice.

It was Haseul’s turn to nod. She knew Soo went through a hard time yesterday as well and she had to make sure to check on her friend before they left.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Jungeun, exchanging a look with the girl. They had talked about it before, but she didn’t know if the princess would change her mind and she didn’t want to pressure her into doing anything she didn’t want. To her surprise, Kim rose up, a stiff smile on her face.

**“I…I want to say something as well.”** The blonde’s voice was a little hesitant, but she stood her ground and Haseul smiled at the sight.

**“Jungeun is under a lot of pressure, so please let her finish speaking before asking anything.”** Jo warned, directing her eyes to the younger Jo who looked a little confused.

Before Yeojin or anyone else could speak, Kim continued **. “I lied…No, I omitted something and I think it would be better to come clear.”** Her voice was steady now, hands resting against the edge of the table for support. **“I’ve hidden the true color of my eyes and my ranking status for safety reasons. I apologize for this.”** Jungeun bowed her head politely as the youngest on the table started to shout questions and exclamations.

**“What do you mean by hidden? What is it then?”** Hyejoo began, followed by Yeojin’s loud voice.

**“Oh my god! Your eyes are purple then? Or red?! Haseul, she is a princess and you didn’t tell me?!”**

**“I knew she was shady…”** Son added in a mutter, earning herself a glare from a disappointed Yerim, before Haseul interrupted them.

**“I told you to listen to her first!”**

**“It’s okay, Haseul. They’re right.”** The Saeg girl grimaced, before looking at the two girls that stared back at her. **“Red. I’m not a princess, although I have royal blood, I can’t have a title so please don’t call me that.”** She pursed her lips, making it clear how sensitive the topic was for her. **“I’d appreciate if you can keep the secret…Please.”** With a gentle nod of head, in a short bow, she sat down again as a thick silence took over the place. Jo sat as well, giving her a smile that probably showed how proud she was – did she even have the right to feel like this? Jungeun wasn’t a kid and they weren’t even that close, so why she felt her chest heavy as the girl spoke and light as soon as she finished it with her head held high? As if they shared a special connection? Whatever it was, made her feel unease as they waited for a reaction of the crew.

**“I don’t know much about other Saeg princess’, but you look pretty cool, so for me you pass.”** It was Yeojin, her small body leaning forward to inspect Jungeun’s face. She shrugged, giving Jungeun a thumbs up before pointing at her face. **“So…Can I see it?”**

As expected of the young Jo, she was more excited about meeting someone so different than annoyed at the fact they had lied to her. Haseul gave her a smile in approval, relaxing a little bit.

Hyejoo, however, was a little more difficult. She was naturally wary and even before the Saeg came on board she had her doubts about their reasons – even if Yerim seem to be able to break down her defenses easily with her easy smile and gentle attitude. The baby wolf, as the crew affectionately called her, looked around the table, fixing her eyes on the elder girls. **“You two knew about it.”** She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

**“Of course. We are the ones responsible for the job here, not you, child.” Sooyoung** was quick to reply, unbothered by Hyejoo’s bad mood.

**“Come on, Hye. We had a good reason to not tell.”** Yerim interject, her sweet voice a little more serious now. **“Jungeun is my best friend, I want to keep her safe.”** Her tone was firm, her purple gaze piercing through the other girl as she faced the raven, almost defiantly. S _o that was her protective side Jungeun had talked about,_ Haseul thought to herself as she watched the duo have a little staring match until Son broke the visual contact with a sigh.

**“Right, I’m not telling anyone. But you _should’ve_ told me if we’re in some kind of top secret mission to escort her. _I’m_ the tech expert of this ship, you know?”** The raven’s request was reasonable and Haseul nodded instantly, just like Jungeun – Sooyoung only rolled her eyes at her cousin, in the usual way they would mock each other.

**“Great! But can I see it now please**?” Yeojin asked again, this time looking at Haseul like a puppy and the older Jo gave Jungeun an apologetic smile.

That morning Jungeun took out the blue contacts and exposed her red eyes to the crew to Yeojin’s and Yerim excitement – Choi was a weird one, considering she had seen Jungeun’s eyes so many times.  Still, even though Yeojin asked her numerous questions and said a bunch of odd things, from the colors she could see to compare her eyes to the ones of an owl, Jungeun didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. The younger seem genuinely curious, but also very welcoming. Even Hyejoo, with her natural grumpiness, approached her eventually to have a good look at her and say ‘it looked better than those fake contacts’ that Jungeun didn’t know if it was a complement or her way to jab at her cousin for providing the said lenses.

It was an odd feeling, to be expose to so many people at once, and still like she was completely accepted and welcomed. As she exchanged a relieved smile with Haseul, Jungeun thought that maybe things would work out from now on.

She was correct, but only to certain extent.

 

* * *

 

In their first day at the Moon, they went out to explore. Hyejoo had given them tiny tracking devices, that were currently hidden inside their clothes, bags and even jewelry – Jungeun had received two, ‘for good measure’ the wolf like girl had said. And now, having left Raven behind to adventure into the city, and after a couple of moments of tension where Jungeun couldn’t help but expect to bump into a group of crazy Purists coming out of nowhere, she was able to relax and the group set a comfortable pace. They were navigating the streets slowly, taking in every detail their eyes was able to capture.

The day went uneventful. They didn’t find any Purists, neither anyone else tried to attack them, just like there were no news regarding attacks on Earth. Haseul informed them to make sure to memorized the streets and not let their guard down, but when the artificial sky above their hands turned indigo, they called it a day and the relief to go back to Raven was visible in everyone’s face. That day set a new routine for them and what started as a very intense and scary trip for Jungeun, became an opportunity for her to meet a new side of her culture and to understand how life worked outside the castle.

The Saeg town was different from anything Jungeun had ever seen, yet it seem weirdly familiar. The bright and bold colors were everywhere, as if mirroring the light eyes of its citizens. Everything was impeccably clean, the streets paved with white stones that made it shine under the artificial lights, contrasting against the robes of the population that walked around in relative silence – it was weirdly quiet, too quiet in comparison with the human markets they had visited before. As Jungeun observed the people moving around, talking quietly and working efficiently, she thought it was the closest thing of their original society she would ever get to see – no wonder Saeg weren’t as affectionate as humans, they were raised to be an efficient, diligent species, focused more in the collective good rather their individual happiness.

It was a nice place, she couldn’t deny, but she also missed the warmth of Earth – and for Haseul, it seem to be a little more literal. The temperatures were lower here, what was expected from a place controlled by people that didn’t deal well with the heat and would, but unfortunately for the human girl it seem to be a source of discomfort.

The shorter girl, as usual, walked closer to her, although she was a bit quieter than usual, her sharp eyes observing everything, showing she hadn’t left her guard down yet. Making her steps a little slower, Kim observed the girl’s pretty profile, wondering when she started to pay her so much attention and be able to notice the slightly changes about her – 10 days, it’s been only ten days since they met, too little time to create a real connection, but more than enough for her to _feel_ like there was one.

She had the opportunity to see Jo’s most reliable and serious side, the one that really emphasized the age difference between them and her natural leadership. Jungeun had been too shaken by the idea of danger and the fear of what could happen, to appreciate Haseul’s efforts to keep them safe and sound, however now she couldn’t help but admire the pilot. Many people had lied to her before – her mother with the kind lies to fool her young heart, her dad with his excuses to keep her locked out in a golden cage, and even the blatant lies of the people back at the castle that would treat her like a royal while their eyes would face her with disdain due to her origins –, Haseul was the first one to keep her word time after time.

With no hesitation, she reached for the shorter woman’s hand in a gesture that was starting to feel as natural as breath. **“I want to check the museum before lunch. Is it okay?”** She asked the captain. _No_ , she didn’t have much interest in seeing replicas of all the things her father kept back at the castle or hear about the Saeg history she had been taught all her life – she just wanted to get Haseul to a warmer place where the girl could feel a little more comfortable and forget she was on duty for a while.

Haseul looked relieved to hear the suggestion and agreed right away, albeit Yeojin was the one to run in front of them like a kid, wanting to get inside the place first. The teenage stopped at her tracks as a tall Saeg man blocked her way, making the black jacket she was wearing wave for a moment around her – Haseul, the ever reliable sister, had lended her the piece, although she clearly couldn’t handle the lower temperatures of the Moon. The man frowned slightly at the girl, who just looked back at him without any hesitation. **“Hi! Can we go in or we’ve to pay to see stuff? Or is it one of those places you pay to see some stuff only?”**

With a small smile, Jungeun and the rest of the crew approached, standing behind Yeojin as they all waited for an answer. The blue eyes of the man hovered over the group, as If analyzing each one of them, only to stop at Jungeun and Haseul – his gaze was cold when he stared down at their joint hands, making Kim feel self-conscious all of sudden. Jo must’ve felt the same, because before she knew it, the grip on her hand was gone and the brunette had straighten her back assuming a more formal posture. The gesture was enough for Jungeun to feel a new, sharp stingy of pain somewhere in her chest for a brief second. Hugging herself, she made sure to push away the feeling, a reminder on her mind that as a Saeg she wasn’t even supposed to enjoy physical contact so much, much less feel sad by the lack of it.

**“It’s a public establishment. You may follow me, I’ll show our main attractions.”** His voice, just like his eyes, was cold and almost indifferent as if he didn’t care about whether or not they would do as he said. He reminded her of the teachers she had when she was a kid. Unfortunately for him, Yeojin and Yerim were far from shy and servile, bombarding him with so many questions even though they had barely started the tour, the girls would go from one display to other, their giggles echoing through the place as Hyejoo followed behind taking pictures – even though the man told her not to. Well, it was well deserved.

Quickening her steps, Jungeun walked beside Sooyoung. She couldn’t blame Haseul for given in under the judgmental look of the museum clerk, after all close relationships between humans and Saegs were still frowned upon to, even if there was no official rules against it – still, it made her feel somewhat dejected that something that seemed so natural for them only a couple of moments before, was now a problem just because of someone else’s opinion.

Ha looked over her shoulder to the shorter girl, an unreadable expression on her face of delicate features that were marked by tiredness that day. Jungeun always considered herself a smart person, but she had the impression of always being one step behind when it comes down to Sooyoung. **“You know, humans purists are not the only ones that dislike seeing both species together.”** She said in a low, calculated tone. **“Saegs can be just as hateful. And you never know where you’ll find them.”** Her expression didn’t change, dark chocolate eyes staring at Jungeun firmly, but there was a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Kim blinked, surprised with the weird choice of topic – thankfully, now they were relatively far from the others so no one would be able to hear it. While she had experience prejudice within her own species – it was fated to happen when they lived in such rigid system –, she had never thought about the Saeg acting in any similar to what human Purists did. Her people was just too rational for it, weren’t them? Sooyoung’s words were making her uncomfortable and she took a step back, as if she had been attacked by it.

**“Don’t worry, I’m not talking about you.”** Ha, on the other hand didn’t seem to notice her discomfort, smiling at her with a hint of amusement in her eyes. **“No one that is best friends with that ray of light can be any evil. She is even making Hyejoo act like a normal kid.”** Sooyoung pointed the duo that was currently taking pictures in front of one of the displays, while Yeojin was bothering the clerk with even more questions – Jungeun had figured she was doing it to purposely annoy the man. **“Besides, our little leader is quite fond of you too. Haseul is good at judging someone’s character…Although she can be rather clueless sometimes, you know what I mean?”** With an eyebrow raise, Sooyoung touched Jungeun’s hand slightly, for what the girl recoiled quickly – Sooyoung’s hands were cold, nothing like Jo’s warm ones. **“As expected.”**

Jungeun frowned, confused. **“What do you mean?”**

Soo left out a small chuckle and a wink. **“Well, Haseul will come running to get you, so I should make sure Yeojin doesn’t break anything for now.”**

The blonde didn’t have time to argue, Sooyoung had her back to her, now heading to rescue the clerk off Yeojin’s mischievousness – or to engage in more, you never know with Sooyoung. And just like the tall brunette predicted, a couple of minutes later Jungeun could feel Haseul’s presence beside her.

There was a weird sense of awkwardness around them, as if they had gone back to the first stage of their relationship. It was ridiculous and Jungeun had to refrain from grimacing at her own silliness, forcing a smile to the girl as to reassure her company was welcome. Jo only smiled back, not saying a thing as they walked from one room to another in what was now a comfortable silence.

Jungeun was only able to feel the gentle warm of Haseul’s touch when her fingers brushed against the skin of her arm, the brunette requiring her attention. **“Is this…?”** Jo didn’t finish the sentence, she didn’t have to when a huge panel exposed the family tree of the Kims, portraits of each member would appear right above their name if you touched it.

**“The royal family.”** She said under her breath. It was _her family_ , but to no surprise her name wasn’t there.

Haseul nodded, her jaw becoming a little sharper as she tensed up reading the names on the tree. **“The king has no heirs?”** _Other_ _heirs_ it was what she implied, Jo was just being cautious by not saying anything that could be misinterpreted if someone heard them.

The younger woman just shook her head in a negative. Her father had only been married once, when he was very young and his wife had passed away thanks to some sort of human disease that had evolved to affect their species as well, taking with her any chances of producing a eligible heir. Saegs weren’t supposed to find new partners and should remain loyal to their spouses even after death. Whatever happened between him and her mother was the biggest proof of how archaic and inefficient this system was.

**“And his sister?”** Jo asked gesturing the only person directly connect to the king in the frame, unusual insistence on her voice. There was something in her eyes that Jungeun couldn’t quite tell what it was, but it made her pay more attention to the conversation.

**“She passed away after contracting a new variant of a virus.”** The same disease that took the queen away, or at least that was what she heard. Both deaths happened at around the same time, years before she was even born.

**“That’s how things always were for the Saeg. Our species rarely gets sick, but when we do, it’s almost impossible to cure it. That’s why our people work so much to evolve our medicine.”** She explained, her words sounding mechanic since she was only repeating what she has read in books all her life. **“Saegs struggle to bear children as well, especially males. It wouldn’t be the first time the throne has to be passed to a distant relative.”** Luckily or not, anyone born with red eyes was, technically, eligible for the position and it would take long days of discussion until a new king or queen was chosen between the nobles. How ironic that she would be the only red-eyed Saeg that would never be able to fight for a spot in the throne – at least for this she could be glad.

She wasn’t sure what reaction she was expecting to her little monologue, but Haseul’s actions weren’t something she could predict. The brunette opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, a frown on her face as if she was trying hard to rearrange her thoughts and considering if they were worth being translated into words – at the end she didn’t say a thing, only nodded slowly before pulling gently on Jungeun’s sleeve so they could move to the next attraction.

The blonde was confused and curious, but she bite on her bottom lip, refrain from asking any questions.

**“You have dimples.”** Was what she got, the simple statement along with a smile that was much more Haseul than that thoughtful expression from before.

Jungeun appreciated the change, hence why she decided to go with whatever Haseul was planning on **. “I do? I never really noticed.”**

**“Right here.”** Jo nodded, a finger gently poking the side of her face. **“I don’t see it often, but you definitely have it and it’s pretty cute.”**

Covering her cheek, Jungeun let out an airy chuckle. Haseul was probably just trying to distract her, but still she could feel a small wave of heat spreading through her cheeks. **“Thanks, I guess.”**

It was Haseul’s turn to chuckle, but her smile didn’t last long. **“I heard Saeg communities can be very strict, that guy seem like it at least.”** With a small sigh, she subtly pointed out the museum clerk who was now being bothered by both, Yeojin and Sooyoung. **“I’m glad you’re more open now, please don’t misunderstand.”** Jo completed, lifting her hand to squeeze Jungeun’s for a moment. A apologize, that was it. Haseul had noticed her demeanor with eyes as sharp as the detection devices Hyejoo had spread through the ship **. “I don’t know about all the other Saegs, but you’re not cold at all. At least to me.”** Her smile this time was smaller, more genuine. She let go of her hand, lifting it in front of her face as her smile turned into a smirk. **“I don’t blame you for rejecting Sooyoung’s greasy hands, mine are definitely better.”**

It was a joke and Jungeun laughed at it, but she couldn’t overlook the tiny portion of her that said that Haseul’s words reflected more to her feelings than she wanted to let it show. Suddenly, she understood Sooyoung’s actions from earlier and it made her smile a little more, dimple and all showing.

Perhaps Ha was right and Haseul was indeed as fond of her as she was becoming of the brunette, and maybe they both were a little clueless and it was okay. Know Haseul wasn’t outright rejecting her or just embarrassed to be seen with her, but instead Jo was thinking about what was best for Jungeun and the feeling of being target of such delicate care was enough to push away the uncomfortable feeling of early, replacing it with something as warm as the touch of the brunette.

Biting back a grin, she looked at the pretty warm brown of Haseul’s eyes. **“I never said that.”** She replied with a teasing tone that was enough to break the rest of the tension between them. **“And I think you’re the one needed some warmth today. You know, I don’t really like this place, I was just afraid you’d freeze to death and Hyejoo would be the one taking us to Mars.”**

**“Ei! I wasn’t freezing… I’m just sensitive.”** Haseul tried to defend herself, but it was no use and she gave up with a laugh. **“Next time I’ll bring another coat and leave Yeojin watching the ship.”**

That evening, when they finally left the museum to go eat at a nearby restaurant Jungeun lend her coat to Haseul, ignoring how weird it may seem to other to see a human with noble Saeg clothes, she was just happy to see the brunette comfortable again. They received a bunch of weird looks and a few sympathetic ones, she ignored both, focusing only on their loud group where it didn’t matter whether you were a Saeg, a human or even a robot – they were all part of this little family and they were happy like this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I seem to be unable to give this story proper chapter titles so that's it. See you next week with lipseul sailing.


	10. Rose

The days that followed were as peaceful as Haseul could’ve hoped for. Their stay on the Moon was rather uneventful, aside from some judgmental looks from the most strict Saeg at their mixed group – at first she thought Jungeun might react badly at it and close off on herself again, but she soon realized that the blonde would just get a little more clingy than usual and stand her ground beside Jo and the rest of the group. Slowly, but surely, the guests were becoming part of their crew for good and sometimes it was hard to remember that she was just supposed to put on an act to keep Jungeun happy, when all she wanted to do was to keep the girl by her side.

There wasn’t that many options of what to do in the small Saeg community, but they enjoyed exploring it for a couple of days. Tasting all the dishes Yerim and Jungeun insisted were good, seeing all the shops, admiring the architecture of the place and meeting new people. Haseul was pleased to learn that although some Saegs were definitively unhappy to see humans there – much more discreet than the loud Purists back on Earth, they showed hostility through cold and sometimes blatantly pretending the group of humans wasn’t even there, ignoring Haseul and the rest to only acknowledge the Saeg girls, especially Yerim with her purple eyes.

It was Jo’s first time being in the other side of things, on Earth, humans outnumbered Saegs easily and there was no place for this kind of hostility, while in here they were the minority. It made her more annoyed than upset. She always thought that the Purists were fools, stupid people that couldn’t see beyond their closed minds, Saeg or Human, they were all the same. Bad people existed in all forms, it’s the only conclusion she could take away from it.

Still, she didn’t let these little annoying encounters ruin the mood. It was fun to spend some time with the crew, and the Moon was, nonetheless, pretty much a safe haven for them. Heejin called her, just to inform there weren’t any new attacks since they left Earth – making Haseul wonder if the ‘purists’ here were just trying to chase them away. Whatever was the reason, she was glad they didn’t have to stay on lock out for the rest of the trip.

Therefore, she went back to her original mission of keeping Jungeun happy – it wasn’t hard at all. The young princess was more comfortable with them now and it was easy to talk to her and find things she might like. Jungeun was still very easy to please, just following them to whatever Yerim or Yeojin suggested, the smile that was rare, becoming a more common occurrence – even if the girl didn’t seem to realize it. Stay on the Moon and keep their little comfortable routine would’ve been the easiest choice, but Haseul still wanted to show her more things and use their time well.

Now, two week into their trip, she had decided to show the girls a little bit of their galaxy. Most planets weren’t fit for living, making them only an attraction to the eyes from a safe distance. Yet, it was still a cool experience and a nice way to delay their arrival on Mars – Jo planned on arriving a couple of days early in the formerly red planet. She wanted to make sure Jungeun would be familiar with the place before they had to leave, and to be honest, she also wanted to make sure the blonde would be safe there, otherwise…Well, otherwise she would be in a pretty big trouble with Mr. Kim, but she couldn’t simply leave Jungeun in a bad place. Sooyoung hadn’t said anything about her plans yet, but she knew it was a matter of time until the older girl called her out on her lack of professionalism.

Luckily for her, in the moment Ha was too busy arguing with Hyejoo over game points. The whole crew was reunited at the old storage room turned into a lounge ever since they boarded Raven to move to their next stop – Europa, one of the many Jupiter’s moons and the only with some sort of human made base where they could land and take a look around. Europa was a cold world, made out of huge icy oceans, but it has some of the prettiest views at dawn.  This room, however, was the very own opposite of cold. Not only Raven’s system guaranteed a pleasant temperature, the light mood between the crew made Haseul feel warm.

They were playing a simple, but trick game inspired by the old board games humans used to play. They had a board, but it was a digital one, projecting the images of every piece and as soon as someone made a move, a sequel of images would appear in the center of the board, as if a short movie was created. The object of the game was to reach the last stop of the board, winning the title of ‘King of knowledge!’, no need to say that for one to do it, they would need to be smart or try until all the options run out. To make a move, you had to answer a question, that depending on your luck, could be easy or hard.

For the Ha cousins it was a bad luck night, and for Yeojin it was even worst – She never really liked history and it was the recurrent theme for the night. Yerim, sat beside Jungeun, wasn’t doing very well herself, but it didn’t seem to bother her different from her human friends. Haseul couldn’t even blame the girls for being so worked up about it, they had played this game before and usually Hyejoo and Sooyoung would go neck and neck until the very end. The reason for their shameful results today, took form in Jungeun’s slim frame that looked so unfazed with the hardest questions that would make even Vivi double check her information – well, if she was playing instead of calmingly reading a book at the corner.

Haseul always knew Jungeun was smart, you could see the glint of intelligence in her eyes, and she learned pretty fast anything, from the commands of the ship to the new information she received regarding human culture. But still, Jo didn’t expect the girl to be a little genius. Kim had told her about all the time she spent studying back in the palace, and it looks like she had learnt very well.  She was not only well versed in Saeg history, but also in human subjects. Actually, Haseul had reached the conclusion that there was little to nothing that the girl didn’t know – as long as it was in a book somewhere, Jungeun probably had full domain of the topic.

It was mesmerizing to watch her advancing round after round, with a small excited smile on her face, while the rest of the table fought over points and the game’s rules. Jo clapped every time the girl got a little closer to the finish line, wining glares from her friends, and a little tint of pink on the tip of Jungeun’s ears barely hidden by the hair.

 **“You know what? Next time we’re playing a game that is not for bookworms**.” Hyejoo announced as soon as she lost another round by failing a question regarding Civita’s foundation date. By now she and the rest of the girls were so behind Jungeun that is was probably frustrating for them.

Yerim patted her back lightly. **“It’s okay, Hye. We can play something for _gameworms_ next time.” **The girl’s expression was the same angelic one she always had, but there was a glimpse of playfulness in her voice and Hyejoo scoffed at the suggestion – it didn’t go unnoticed to Haseul that she didn’t try to shrug Yerim off.

Sooyoung and Yeojin, on the other hand, didn’t waste the chance of teasing the raven haired girl about her love for games – it only got worse when Yerim hugged Hyejoo to ‘defend’ her from the attacks. Haseul had never seen Son’s face such a deep shade of red and she was torn between laughing her head out and help the girl out of such embarrassing situation.

Luckily for Hyejoo, Jungeun saved her by winning the game while the rest of the players was busy with bickering.

Jungeun had just answered the name of the last king of England before the fall of the monarchy in the country, when a message in shinning yellow letters was project, an intricate scene of celebration ensued, having Jungeun tiny character at the center. The Kim smiled, a little embarrassed to see her face projected into the character – Haseul didn’t even know it could happen, but it was probably one of Hyejoo’s mischievous doings.

Sooyoung sighed in defeat, Yeojin complained about how this game didn’t have any _good_ questions or else should’ve won, and Yerim finally released a very embarrassed Hyejoo from her embrace to hug her best friend instead. Clapping, Haseul congratulated Jungeun on her win and received a childish grin in return – it was quite a sight, Jungeun with her cheeks squished due to Yerim’s bear hug, but cute nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

After the game ended, the group dispersed quickly with Sooyoung claiming it was too late for the kids to still be up – mainly to annoy Yeojin, what worked obviously. Hyejoo was still a bit flustered and didn’t pose any resistance before following her cousin to their cabin, followed by a Yerim that had a sleepy smile on her face as she hugged them goodnight – Yerim was so affectionate that if weren’t for the pretty purple eyes, Haseul would’ve struggled to believe she was indeed a Saeg. Yeojin had no other choice but to follow suit, as she refused to join Jungeun and Haseul in another board game, claiming it was no fun to play with the ‘oldies’, for what she only received a glare from her older sister that captured her in a hug, kissing her puff cheeks until she apologized and ran away .

When the others were out of the room and Jungeun didn’t leave with them, Haseul  rested her back against the wall and patted the place beside her on the floor, near the big windows that unveiled the universe. The blonde didn’t hesitate, sitting beside Haseul and looking out of the window to see the black ocean that was the space outside. **“You know, Yeojin has grown fond of you. I swear, she only calls her favorite people old**.” She said in light tone, and successfully made a smile appear on the young girl’s face.

 **“I like how honest she always is. Even if when she and Yerim are together it really tests my hearing**.” The reply, in the same amused tone, was delivered as the girl turned to face Jo. Two weeks ago Haseul wouldn’t be able to imagine Jungeun so relaxed and adapted to the crew, but she was glad to see it happened.

Without much thought, her right hand reached for Kim’s, involving it with her much warmer one. Jungeun didn’t even flinch, intertwining their fingers in a way that was so familiar now. Haseul didn’t have a good reason to do it, no excuses to hide behind, neither she wanted one – she liked the feeling of being close to Jungeun and she knew it was mutual. **“We shouldn’t allow them to spend so much time together. Yerim is a little angel, we can’t allow her to become a sassy bean like my sister.”**

Jungie giggled, shaking her head slightly. “ **Yerim and her are already best friends. I’m afraid it’s beyond my control now.”** Her voice was filled with more than amusement, but also a lot of fondness and something else that Haseul didn’t know how to define.

They fell into a comfortable silence after it, Haseul bringing their joint hands to her lap, so she could use her free hand to grab hold of them and caress the back of Jungeun’s hand, warming it up. Presenting the brunette with a small smile, Jungeun let her head lean on Haseul’s shoulder, allowing herself to relax completely.

For Jungeun, the days after they left Earth were full of emotions – some bad, but mostly, good ones. As soon as they were out of danger and she could just enjoy things, it was quite the experience for her. Things weren’t perfect, she was exposed to a side of her people she had never witnessed before and it made her angry, sad and sometimes hopeful. Saegs weren’t perfect like they were portrait in her books, there were some pretty awful people out there,. Still, many of them were legit good people and looking into so many bright blue eyes, full of kindness, made her remember her mother in the years before she went to the castle.

She still couldn’t reveal herself to the world and had to hide behind the protection of the blue contacts, but things were different now. To be able to walk around Raven without the need to hide made her feel comfortable and at home for the first time in a while. Not having to harbor secrets of her friends and to know she was well accepted there, made it easier for her to be around everyone and allowed her to try to connect more with them.

Even playing a silly game like the one they had earlier, seemed a lot more fun when she had the girls around. She would probably always have a hard time interacting with people, it was her nature, yet, the crew of this spaceship weren’t common people, somehow they were almost like a family and she felt welcomed into it.

After a long day, her eyes were starting to get heavy, but she wanted to appreciate her time alone with Haseul. Spending time with everyone was nice, however, she couldn’t deny she loved the brunette’s company the most.

The faint scent of cinnamon slowly invaded Haseul’s lungs, the familiar smell that was becoming one of her favorite things – Jungeun’s scent. Slowly, she turned her head so she could look at the girl. **“Aren’t you sleepy?”**

 **“Just a little.”** Jungeun admitted, snuggling a little closer to the other girl to share her warmth. Sometimes she wonders if Haseul was just a naturally warm person, or if it was her comforting, caring personality that just made her seem to radiate warmth. Either way, Jungeun wouldn’t mind being close to her.

The brunette squinted her eyes slightly, brown orbs full of fondness as she tighten her grip on Jungeun’s hands a little more. **“Don’t you want to go to bed then?”**

 **“I’ll soon,”** Maybe in any other occasion, Jungeun would feel compelled to hide her real wishes in favor to keep her strong independent front, but it was only her and Haseul there, and there was no need to hide her feelings, no matter how silly it may sound. “ **I just want to stay with you a little longer.”**

Jo smiled softly at her answer, leaning in to allow her lips to touch Jungeun’s forehead for a brief moment – it should make her nervous, make her wonder if it was inappropriate or if it would make Kim uncomfortable, but it didn’t. More than with words, they were able to understand each other through looks and small actions, the bond constructed during their days together was strong enough for her to know it. Jungeun liked to be around her, as much as she did. Haseul loved to be close to her, to touch her soft skin and bring a smile to her face, and the same was true for the blonde. It wasn’t complicated, their actions were small, careless and just too natural for any of them be able to avoid it. Hands searching for the other’s, brief stolen hugs, Jungeun’s lips brushing against her skin ever so slightly when she was in her arms for a moment too long…Every little thing that shouldn’t, but mattered for both of them.

Jungeun closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling as the feeling of comfort and safety washed over her even stronger than usual. Her mom used to kiss her face in a playful loving way, the demonstration of affection warming her heart – Haseul’s kiss also did, but it was very different. Her heart wasn’t only warm, but it was light in her chest, as if it could flutter away to Haseul’s hands if the older woman ever requested for it. This very own notion should be enough to make her protective mode kick in, and make her stand up to go to the safety of her bedroom. Still, when the blonde opened her eyes to face Jo, and the red was met by the bright brown of Haseul’s irises, she thought she wouldn’t mind to stay like this.

Just like everything between them, this moment wasn’t rushed or purely impulsive. Their stares carried much more meaning this time, silent questions that were answer by the soft squeezes on their jointed hands or small, sincere smiles. It wasn’t written in any of the books Jungeun had read, nor on the many shows Haseul had seen, but they both knew the moment the light atmosphere around them changed into something heavier, as if the sounds became fainter and everything became a little blurry, except for each other.

Haseul moved first, her body turning slightly as Jungeun’s eyes grew a little wider, expectant. There was a nervous feelings slowly building inside them, something that made them feel agitated, anxious for what was about to happens.

It was hard to tell who broke the distance first between them first. Was it Haseul with her small smirk and sharp eyes that seem to express something other than simple fondness? Or was it Jungeun with her shaky breaths and hesitant smile? It didn’t seem to matter, as both closed their eyes a moment before their breaths become one.

Haseul’s lips found its way to Jungeun’s soft ones, pressing gently against it, so light that it was almost like they weren’t touching – it was enough to send a pleasant chill through her spine and for her to wish the moment was longer. Pulling away slightly, she noticed the way Jungeun’s eyes were still closed as if she was still in the moment. Her instinct was to kiss her again, the thought insistent on her mind demanding her to act. So she did it, landing a soft kiss on the tip of Jungeun’s nose, prompting the girl’s eyes to flutter open.

The young princess left out a pleased sigh as she felt Haseul’s lips against her skin. If the first kiss was something she couldn’t quite describe in words, such a simple gesture that meant so much for her – her first kiss, the moment she had purposely never thought about, afraid of whom would be the one she would’ve to share it with and how it might just ruin her silly hopes. Now she knew it wasn’t ruined, it was very much the opposite. The simple, brief contact, was enough to make whatever still grounded her heart to let go of it, allowing her feelings to flutter inside her chest in the most pleasant pain. Now, as she opened her eyes and Jo’s face came into focus, she couldn’t help but smile.

She nodded, so subtly that Haseul would’ve missed it, if she wasn’t paying her so much attention. It was enough for her to know it was okay to come closer again, kissing the smile out of Kim’s face as her heart beat happily against her rib cage, ready to flutter away and meet Jungeun’s – she let it go. Haseul had kissed other people before, but she never got to push away the awkward feeling it brought – With Jungeun, there wasn’t any. Their lips molding each other as they slowly got used to the contact, Jungeun’s plump soft ones fitting perfectly against hers, sweet and addictive. Somehow her hands found the way to Jungeun’s face, her thumbs brushing lightly the skin under it, making it grow warm with her touch.

Jungeun laced her arms around Jo’s neck, tilting her head to the side to allow the brunette better access. There was a smile on her face when Haseul kissed her, but now it was long gone, too engrossed on the kiss to control her expressions. For a brief moment she thought she would panic and her inexperience would make everything awkward, but just like the first kiss, things seem to happen so naturally that she didn’t even think about how awkward she could be now, allowing Haseul’s gentle lips to guide her, she hugged the girl a little tighter immersing herself in the experience. Jo’s breath warmed her face, her hands still caressing her face, tracing her jaw prompting small pleasant spasms.

She didn’t know how long it was until they were forced to break apart, it was probably a long time considering how her lungs were demanding for oxygen, but it still seem to short and none of them broke the embrace.

The brunette smiled big, her eyes reflecting her heart’s content with how much affection they expressed. Jungeun returned the smile, a similar look on her face as Haseul nuzzled against her neck. Words weren’t needed, none of them would dare to pronounce anything. It would be easy to let their hearts speak, but it would only harm them in the ending.

There were probably a lot of things they should be considering now: how different they were, the implications of their relationship, the fact that Haseul was still under contract and there was someone waiting for Jungeun somewhere else… They both knew the weight promises could carry, and how little control they had over the situation to make any.

Yet, they didn’t think about any of it. Right now, all that mattered was this little, perfect moment that belonged only to the two of them.

Unfortunately, reality always finds a way to bring you down from cloud nine, sooner or later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, how are you all doing? Since the next chapter is already done, I thought you guys could use some fluff today. I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to focus on this important moment for lipseul, and yeah I'm terrible writing any kind of skinship (I tried my best, I swear!), so hopefully you guys liked it. Next chapter a major plot twist is coming up, so place your bets and pay attention to the clues!
> 
> Thank you for reading 'till here, I'm sorry for any mistakes. You guys know where to find me, so don't be afraid to hit me up! I'll be back next week with a very different chapter.


	11. Grey

** “Don’t worry, it’s safe or I wouldn’t let these two roam around here.” ** Haseul said, as she offered a hand to help Jungeun and pointed out Yeojin and Yerim playing ahead of them. It was their second time visiting Europa and while in the first time a couple of days ago they just stopped by at dawn to watch the beauty that was the sunlight reflecting on the ice surface of the moon, make it light up with a variety of shades of blue and white, an spectacle of its own. This time, however, they were there to explore a bit more. 

Similar to the Earth’s moon, there was a base in Europa, a single huge glass dome creating a space where one would be able to breath and move. There wasn’t a city, just a couple of stations and a stop to fuel the spaceships and provide emergency care if needed. Now their group was in a small venue, a large ice rink in front of them – or at least it looked like one, it wasn’t a frozen lake or a men made place, it was the very own surface of the satellite with kilometers of frozen water under their feet. As Haseul informed, it was perfectly safe to walk on, but for Jungeun who had never stepped on such place, it was unavoidable to feel a little wary – at least for her, Yerim didn’t seem to have a problem to just slide on the ice with the special skates that made her go much faster than she would ever be able to with normal shoes.

** “Isn’t it weird to have such a place here when barely anyone ever visits?” ** She asked, holding Jo’s hand a little tighter as she risked her fist small steps. 

The brunette smiled, grabbing her other hand so she could start skating while facing the blonde – Jungeun’s protective side was about to tell her it was dangerous, but Haseul seem so carefree and confident that she couldn’t do so. **“When they installed this base, they thought expanding the limits would be easy and perhaps they could create a new colony over here. I heard they started to work on it, but there was pre-existence ecosystem on the bottom of this ice ocean, the biologists doomed it too dangerous to interact with it, besides it’s too far away and it would be expensive.”** Haseul explained, if there was one thing she was well versed it was about all the important places in their galaxy and how things worked there. Europa, although not as attractive as some outer planets found later by scientists, had once been source of great hope for humanity. 

** “This area was supposed to be part of a much bigger attraction, some kind of park or something, but since they didn’t have the funds, it was all that left. Luckily the dome still covers this part of the place.”  ** She proceed, her small feet sliding against the ice with ease as she made sure Jungeun grew more confident – the skates wouldn’t allow her to lose balance and she probably could’ve left the younger girl on her own, but she couldn’t lose the chance of holding hands with Jungeun. **“What means the place is all ours!”** Grinning, she let go of one of Kim’s hands, using her grip on the other to lead the way, starting to circle the rink a little faster.

Jungeun tucked the pilot a little closer, making sure Haseul wouldn’t let go of her – she was starting to get used to the weird feeling of balancing herself on top of the skates above a whole ocean of frozen water, but still a small part of her was afraid she would end up with her face on the ground as soon as the brunette left her on her own. **“I knew they tried to colonize many places before settling down with Mars, but I never heard of it before. How is this possible? This place is huge.”** She pointed out the opulent station at east.

** “Because the government never talks about their failures?”  ** Haseul said with a shrug. **“I wonder how much they hide from us…”**

With a short nod, Jungeun looked around, searching for the rest of their team. Yerim and Yeojin were still playing, pushing each other lightly and laughing, the usual – except that Hyejoo wasn’t following behind today. Sooyoung was also absent of the rink, both sat at the bench in silence. Kim pursed her lips for a moment, wondering if there was something wrong with them. However, Hyejoo stormed out, walking away back to the ship before she could ask Haseul about anything. 

Jo probably had the same in mind, because Jungeun noticed her eyes becoming slightly darker as she watched the scene. Shaking her head, the pilot looked at Jungeun with the same loving gaze that would never fail to make her feel warm inside, and gripped her hand a little tighter. **“Hold on tight, let’s try something fun, hm?”** The brunette suggest, giving her a mischievous wink before starting to spin them – no need to say Jungeun couldn’t hold in her little scream that were both excited and scared, at least until she notice how it was completely safe, and could finally enjoy the experience.

That moment, like most in the last couple of days, was a happy one. Ever since they kissed back at Raven’s lounge in a quiet night, things had changed subtly. If before she would search for Haseul’s hand out of need or fear, now she did it naturally, for the simple feeling of warm skin against hers. She always liked Haseul gentle brown eyes that always sparkled with wittiness, they seem to shine a little brighter with fondness lately and Jungeun decided that ‘liking’ might be too weak of a word to describe the way it made her feel. There was no awkwardness between the two of them, even though Jo was still able to take her breath away with her sudden hugs or cheek kisses that were just a little too risky – she would complain, but hug her tighter, because there was nothing she wanted more than having Haseul by her side. Jo would gift her with gentle, chaste kisses once in a while and she returned then whenever there was a chance, shyly at first, but more confident now. 

In many ways things were still the same. They still spent a lot of time with the rest of the crew and although they wouldn’t make an effort to stay away of each other, they didn’t expose their…What was it? A relationship? To call it a simple friendship would be a mistake, but she couldn’t name it properly.

They hadn’t talk about it yet, and Jungeun didn’t push for it. Kim didn’t want to think too much, she didn’t want to consider what was going to happen when it was time for her to separate from Haseul and the rest of the crew – she knew she liked the pilot, but she had grown fond of the whole crew and to think that soon she might not be able to ever see them again was enough to make her heart ache…Bringing them to a stop, she hugged Haseul by the neck, strong enough to be a little uncomfortable to the brunette – Haseul didn’t try to break the embrace, instead she caressed her back gently, as if she understood what was going through her mind.  

Haseul left a quick, light kiss on her jaw. **“We should head back now. I know you and Yerim don’t get cold easily, but I’m about to freeze for real this time!”** She whispered as if it was a big secret and Jungeun chuckled softly, refusing to release the shorter woman from her embrace. Yerim and Yeojin were probably eyeing them right now, but she didn’t mind them – when would she have the chance of being publicly affectionate with Haseul again? In a week they would be on Mars, and once she didn’t even know what was expecting her… **“Jungie, are you okay?”** Haseul’s voice was an octave lower, her tone worried.

** “I’m fine.” ** With a small smile, she nodded, leaning in to kiss Haseul’s cheek. **“Thank you for bringing me here.”**

** “You always say that.” ** Returning the smile, Jo cupped her cheek with one hand. **“Whenever you need, princess.”** Jungeun didn’t like to be called by this title that didn’t belong to her truly, however, she didn’t mind the word when it was Haseul the one saying it – there was no irony to it, just genuine affection and for a moment being an illegitimate princess didn’t seem so bad.

** “Argh, disgusting.”  **

** “I think it’s pretty cute!”  **

Needless to say, Yeojin and Yerim had finally decided to take an interest on them and in the worst time possible. 

Haseul left out an overly dramatic sigh, breaking the hug. **“You see why I always say Yerim is my favorite child?”**

 

* * *

 

After they came back on board, Haseul took them out of the satellite, hovering over the gas giant that was Jupiter – staying too close was a risk, but at the right distance, they could use the gravity in their favor and it would make a lot easier to go back to open space. As soon as it was safe, the others found their own ways inside the ship: Yerim went after a surprisingly quiet Hyejoo, while Sooyoung disappeared in the direction of her room and Jungeun went to talk to Vivi about something else. 

Now Haseul was sat by the table at the conference room, her slender fingers touching the smooth surface that detected her every move to access some information – their trip schedule. They had just a little over a week to end this mission, the prospect didn’t made her as happy as it should. Knitting her eyebrows, she tried to concentrate in thinking about something else for them to do before going to Mars. They needed to be there at least two days before the deadline, or else she wouldn’t be able to explore the city Jungeun would stay in and make sure the Saeg princess would be safe there or else she would have to…What? What could she even do?

** “ _Unnie_!” ** Yeojin called, and by her impatient tone, it wasn’t the first time she had tried to grab the older girl’s attention. They didn’t use this kind of honorific usually, although their family had Korean origins, such formalities were put aside along with their original language to give place to simpler, more efficient words in what Earth considered their ‘global language’. Yeojin choice of words was probably only a way to make her sister snap out of her thoughts. **“If you guys get married, does it mean I’ll be part of the royal family as well?”**

Blinking, it took a moment for the older Jo to realize what the other girl was talking about and when she did, her eyes grew wider. **“Shiu! Where do you even get these ideas from?”** She asked in a low tone, looking around to make sure they were alone. Okay, she was aware she wasn’t the best at hiding how close she was to Jungeun, but she didn’t expect to be asked such questions out of nowhere – well, that’s what you get when you have a little sister living with you. **“Jungeun doesn’t like talking about it, you know? And no, even if she had a title, I don’t think they would like to give humans a place there.”** Haseul pursed her lips, grimacing. She didn’t like to think about the future, especially regarding something as complicated as the way Jungeun’s family – the King himself – would react if he knew about them. **“We’re not even…We’re not doing this.”** Shaking her head, she averted Yeojin’s brown eyes that were so much like hers. 

** “You aren’t dating then?” ** The younger brunette clicked her tongue, tilting her head to look at her sister with skepticism. Jo Yeojin might not be a tech genius like the Baby Wolf, or a walking encyclopedia like Jungeun seem to be, but she surely wasn’t dense – at least not when it comes down to her older sister. 

The pilot shook her head, ready to deny the best way she could, but she didn’t have a chance.

  **“Well, at least you got a girlfriend.”** Yeojin shrugged, disregarding Haseul’s protests. **“I thought you would end up fighting Sooyoung over who will propose Vivi.”**

** “Oh, shut up, small bean!” ** Reaching to ruffle the small brunette’s hair affectionately, she left out a soft giggle before letting go of her annoyed sister. Haseul looked at the brunette, her smile giving place to a more serious expression. **“I meant it, Yeojin. Don’t ask her anything like this, okay? It’s…”**

** “Complicated? I got it.”  ** As usual Yeojin cut her off, but the younger Jo’s tone was a little softer this time, sympathy in her gaze. Yeojin might seem loud and a bit reckless, but she was actually very good at making people around her feel good and showing them great care – perhaps it was the result of being raised into a small family that was as close as possible.  **“I like her, you know. I mean, for you.”** Yeojin’s voice was small now, as she gesture Haseul with a gentle wave of hands. It wasn’t common to spot such a sincere look on her face, but the older woman knew it was genuine – she smiled at it. **“You smile and act even more like a fool when she is around. And she is not much better, getting her ears to match her eye color every time she sees you and all.”** With a soft airy chuckle, the brunette shook her head. **“I don’t know how you’ll make it work out, but I’m glad you’re happy.”**

It was hard to not grin like a fool when her little sister was being so sweet, therefore she did it, reaching to hug the smaller girl’s a little too tight for Yeojin’s liking. **“When did you become so wise?”**

** “You know, I’ve been stuck with Sooyoung and Vivi lately. And Sooyoung is busy half of the time, while Vivi’s idea of fun is to sit down and read while she recharges her batteries.” ** Making a face, Yeojin shrug Haseul off. **“It gives me a lot of time to observe you play the fool for our guest.”**

Deciding to ignore the little offense in her words, the pilot fixed her gaze on her little sister. **“And what about Yerim and Hyejoo? You guys are always together.”**

** “Come on, are you that blind by Jungeun?” ** Scoffing, the younger Jo replied. **“ _They_ are always together, I’m third wheeling. Sometimes I hang out alone with Yerim, but then the Baby Wolf starts to act like she’s back to her _moody teenager phase_ and Yerim goes running to hug her. It’s disgusting.” **Once again Yeojin made a face, this one very similar to the one she had expressed earlier at the ice rink. 

Haseul laughed at her sister antics. She knew Yeojin loved and was happy for all of them – although she took note to herself to pay the girl more attention in the future, she didn’t want her to feel out of place. 

She was about to suggest them to call their parents and watch a movie later, when a deep, yet very familiar voice called her.

** “Haseul.” ** It was Sooyoung, she had that one look that never failed to send chills down Haseul’s spine – her friend surely knew how to be cold when she wanted to. **“May I talk to you?”**

 

* * *

 

Jungeun had asked Vivi to help with some research, more specifically, to help her to find more information on the people she would meet once they arrived in New Mars.  When she was with Haseul, it was easy to ignore reality and pretend they would never reach the red-turned-green planet, but she knew better than rely on such illusions. It was tempting to ask the pilot to not take them there and just accept her as a new crew member, however her father probably wouldn’t be pleased with it, and she couldn’t burden Jo or anyone else with the responsibility – neither could she forget about Yerim, who needed to go back home safely. Therefore, it was better to get to know more about the people she would be staying with and her new home, she would need to be able to adapt, at least until she could find a way out to live on her own.

There was still a big possibility that she was been sent to be married off, but she was trying her best to not panic about the idea and create a plan instead. If she wasn’t very keen of the idea of getting married to a stranger before, now that she had Haseul in her life, she couldn’t even picture how it would be to be with someone else.

Sitting beside Vivi, she watched as the girl went rapidly through a series of web pages, collecting information in such a fast pace that it was hard to tell what she was even doing. Yet, Jungeun trusted Vivi and she knew the android was doing her best to find the place she had requested and verifying all the data on it – the answers weren’t very clear though. It was a house of moderated size at the outskirts of one of the biggest cities in New Mars, it was surrounded by green and looked a lot like a perfect imitation of the European ruins she had seen. The house was too big to one person only, what probably meant the person waiting for her had a bunch of servants or family members she didn’t know about – the first scenario were was more likely, her dad wouldn’t hand her to someone who didn’t have proper means.

**“The name you told me isn’t the same name as the one in the contract. It’s under a construction company.”** Vivi informed, her usual smile didn’t match her confused eyes. **“She is only a tenant, and it’s pretty recent.”**

Jungeun furrowed her brows, a little surprised and confused. She was expecting this house to be a family home, maybe something passed through the generations since it looked relatively old – terraforming started over 150 years ago, but people were only able to start moving in in the last century, slowly constructing a new civilization there.

Leaning in to see the digital screen where Vivi worked at, she too a good look at the information there. **“Is this the only person with this name in the area?”**

The android nodded. **“The only one that matches the description.”** She touched the screen lightly, opening a bigger picture of the woman in question.

Kim stared at the picture for a moment, taking in all the details of the stranger’s face. Pretty features, with a sharp jaw and thin lips, expressive eyebrows over her eyes and blond locks. And her eyes…Not purple, but light bright blue eyes. Putting a face to the name gave her a weird feeling, and it didn’t make any easier for her to know what waited for her.

Jung Jinsol was the person waiting for her.

 

* * *

 

A thick silence involved the two women as they stared out of the window of the lounge, being greeted by the bright surface of Europa shining thanks to the sun rays that reflected on it, acting like a mirror. With Raven slowly getting farther away of the satellite, it was quite a view and Haseul would usually appreciate it. However, she couldn’t bring herself to relax now, not when Ha was still beside her without uttering a word.

**“Were you fixing Baby Raven again? Why?”** She started, knowing that any problems Baby Raven could have, it wouldn’t be discussed now, as Sooyoung surely had more serious matters in mind – sometimes Jo wished she didn’t know her friend so well, at least she would be able to feign ignorance.

**“Just making sure it’s working properly.”** The taller woman replied, her voice a little deeper than usual, her tone so uniform that it was clear how calculated it was. It was a cold side of Sooyoung that was usually directed to hostile outsiders and not to her best friend **.  “I’m just doing my job, you know, like you were supposed to do yours.”**

The pilot took a deep breath, she knew what it was about and she would rather not having this conversation. **“Sooyoung, I know where you’re coming from, but…”**

**“No, Haseul, you do not.”** Ha’s stern tone matched perfectly her face, dark chocolate eyes boring holes on Haseul’s face as she stared back at the captain. **“What was that earlier? Did you forget about the attacks already?”**

**“Of course not!”** Jo defended. **“But we’re far away from home now, and there was no one there to see us anyway.”** Haseul said, straightening her back to face the mechanic. **“I know you having your reasons, but I wouldn’t risk our safety. Heejin is keeping me informed and we’re taking all precautions.”**

Sooyoung narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest **. “You’re over simplifying it, Haseul. Direct attacks aren’t the only thing that can harm us, or them…If there is an distinction now.”**

The shorter brunette sighed, Sooyoung wasn’t wrong. Her strategy of ignoring the big picture could go on only for so long and unfortunately, optimism could be very costly for them. **“I’ll always put our crew first, you know that**.” It was true, she valuated the members of the crew lie a family, and not only because Yeojin was part of it, she genuinely cared about all of them. Still, she also cared about Jungeun and Yerim. **“But they’re also a part of it now.”**

**“For how long? What do you think will happen when your time with her is over?”** The question made Haseul wince and avert her gaze, clenching her fists. She would rather not thinking about what would happen when their time together was up, albeit it was cowardly of her, it was better than to torment herself with the inevitable.

Seeing her reaction, Sooyoung’s gaze softened slightly, a small sigh leaving her lips **. “Don’t get me wrong, Haseul. Saegs may look like any human, but they’re very different. Their minds, their values and how they react to things…I know it very well.”** Ha pursed her lips, taking a seat by the window. **“Maybe under other circumstances, but she is not an average person and you have to keep it in mind. If not for you, or the rest of the crew, for _her_.”**

**“I…”** Haseul’s voice was small, weak as if the burden on her shoulders was finally showing its true weight and crashing her. She hated the other girl’s words, how _right_ she was. **“I don’t want to hurt her or anyone else.”**

**“But you don’t want to lose her neither, do you?”** Sooyoung asked with a pitiful look. She could see right through Haseul’s thin façade. **“You know, when we decided on taking this job, I thought many things could go wrong, but I never thought it would be because you can’t help but fall for someone you met only three weeks ago.”**

**“I can’t believe it myself.”** Three weeks didn’t seem like a long time, not long enough to meet someone and fall for them, to become so attached to the point where all the lines were blurred and she couldn’t think straight. To be honest with herself, since the very beginning she knew it was going to happen. She knew it in the moment her eyes had notice the sparkle on Jungeun’s red ones and she was drawn to it, love at first sight was such a silly concept, and she was the poster girl for it. If meeting her was enough to make her heart respond, spending time and becoming closer to Jungeun, was enough for it to break free and search shelter on Kim’s hands.

Jungeun had fit into her life so easily, bringing down any walls she had around her heart and making her way into it, as if it was her place all along – and Haseul loved the feeling of carrying her inside her chest, she loved liking her, _loving_ her. Perhaps she was too childish, too immature or reckless, but there was no way to deny her feelings and how much she wanted to clingy onto them and cherish every moment she had with Jungeun. Every night she would let her mind run free, imagining all kind of scenarios where they managed to make things work out, where this whole trip was never a mission, just a fated meeting and they were free to do whatever they wanted. It was easy to think of a reality where their time was not limited, and there wasn’t anything to fear, be it the judgment of society or the consequences of their actions.

She wasn’t ready to go back to a life without Jungeun and she wouldn’t. **“I won’t lose her. I made a promise and I’ll keep it.”**

**“Remember, you also made a promise to the king.”** Sooyoung cut her off. There was much more at stake than a heartbreak and she was the one to remind Haseul of it. **“You’re being paid to _pretend_ to be her friend and keep her happy, not to date her. You can’t afford to forget about it. _We_ can’t afford losing our captain.”**

Sooyoung pursed her lips, her sharp eyes noticing as a shadow slowly walked away from the place. Dropping her shoulders, she shook her head ever so slightly.

Haseul, unaware of it, shook her head, hugging herself as she tried to put herself together.

**“I didn’t forget my promises to him or to any of you. I’ll keep my word, but for this you have to trust me.”** Her brown eyes met Sooyoung’s dark ones, her gaze was strong and determined. She need to do things right, for everyone’s sake. **“We’ll go to Mars and make sure she will be safe and happy there, and then we’ll go back to Earth and figure out what the heck happened and how to stop it from happening again. After it, I’ll find my own way to her.”** She forced a smile that was more confident than she could feel right now. **“Destiny somehow put her in my path, and I’ll make sure to keep her.”**

 

* * *

 

Although the results of her research weren’t the ones she expected, it was a relief to know a little more about what was expecting her. There wasn’t much information on Jinsol, she looked like a pretty standard citizen, she wasn’t rich or of a noble bloodline, but it looked like she had a stable life and Vivi couldn’t find anything bad on her – Jungeun would rather to think her dad had picked a nice person for her, whether or not it was for a marriage.

Checking the time, she noticed it was already late and Haseul must be waiting to her at their usual spot at the lounge. They would always meet at the ending of the day to talk about everything and anything and just enjoy each other’s company, and those were very precious moments for her that she wouldn’t want to skip even for a night.

She had a small smile on her face as she made her way to the place, her light steps barely heard on the huge spaceship. Jungeun yawned, thinking that she might ended up sleeping on Haseul’s shoulder considering how tired she was – it wouldn’t be a bad experience, it was one of her favorite places and much warmer than her pillow. Her foolish, romantic thought were interrupted by the muffled sound of voice.

Jungeun stopped in her tracks, resting a hand against the metal doorframe as her red eyes spotted two figures talking near the windows – the same place where she usually sat with Haseul to cuddle. However, that wasn’t Haseul’s voice.

Her eyes recognized Sooyoung’s tall and slender silhouette standing in front of Haseul’s shorter one. The mechanic had a serious expression on her face, her tone was quiet and firm, her gaze strong as she spoke. At first it was hard to discern their words, their voices too small to be heard, but Jungeun’s hearing had always been good and in the quietness of the lounge, even whispers could echo through the room…She wish they didn’t.

_“Remember, you also made a promise to the king.”_ It was Sooyoung’s voice again, not the playful and gentle one that she usually used to speak, but the deeper and colder one that sent shivers down Jungeun’s spine.

A promise? Kim wasn’t a fool, she knew they had a contract with the King, after all it was how she had joined the group to begin with. Still, Ha’s choice of words made her uneasy. What kind of promise could Haseul possibly do to her father? Her days of doubting Jo’s reasons were so long gone, that it was hard for her to even think about something like this.

_“You’re being paid to pretend to be her friendand keep her happy, not to date her…”_ Jungeun frowned, blinking her eyes as if she had just seen and heard something wrong. But Sooyoung was still there when she looked, and although Haseul didn’t say a word for a long moment, she could see her shoulders tense up and fists clenched – Sooyoung wasn’t lying, was she? It took her a moment to allow reality to hit her, and when it did, it was so hard that she could barely breathe.

‘Pretend’? She was naïve in many ways, but Haseul had never come across as a fake person, her actions didn’t seem calculate, nor her smiles looked forced. Yet, it all was a show? The overly warm welcome was just part of the things her dad had paid for? Where the line between what was just an act and Haseul’s real self? Dating wasn’t part of it, so was she supposed to believe it was something genuine because Jo was able to like her as more than just a duty? It was more likely that the human was just going an extra mile for thinking it was what Jungeun wanted…

She could’ve laughed at herself. How pathetic she didn’t look, always looking for Haseul’s soft touch and protection? Trusting her with all her secrets and confiding her fears and hopes? What were precious moments for her, were probably torturous hours of work for the pilot.

The heart that rested assured on Haseul’s hands, was now crashing into pieces, as if her tight fist had shattered it as easily as Sooyoung’s words had ruined her trust.  Haseul’s voice could finally be heard, it was much quieter than Ha’s, perhaps the guilt was affecting her usual clear speech – Jungeun wished it was, and even if only a bit, Jo could feel the consequence of her actions. _“I didn’t forget my promises to him or to any of you. I’ll keep my word, but for this you have to trust me.”_ Trust…The princess didn’t think she would ever be able to trust Haseul with anything, but maybe her friends could. Maybe, in the end for Haseul, it was all business and she would look after the people she really cared about, the people she really loved.

Jungeun’s already broken heart, sink into her stomach, painfully taking her breath away as she forced herself to walk away of the lounge.

As she walked through the long corridors of Raven, she slowly drown into her own memories and her new interpretation of things. Jungeun thought she had protected herself well, judged people’s character correctly and only allowed them into her life once she knew who they really were – she was a fool, a child who didn’t know a thing about humans or even about her own species. The warm welcome from the crew was planned, their gentleness and all the little things that she had considered as more than a simple signal of professionalism, seen as a gesture of friendship, weren’t more than acts as well. She wondered if they had programed Vivi to act as well – Hyejoo must’ve.

She spent all her life only being able to rely on Yerim’s company and now she realize how silly it was for her to think she could trust these people she barely knew, to think they would be able to see beyond the color of her eyes and the money her father could provide.

What Haseul had said about needing money to help her parents? Well, this might as well be just another lie, but if it wasn’t, she surely had found an easy to get some. Raven had been renewed to receive them and Sooyoung even gave Yerim pocket money, Haseul always said they could buy anything she wanted…Looks like the King was generous enough.

A sarcastic, weak laugh left her, as broken as she felt right now that the tears were starting to suffocate her.

Was it her father’s way of fixing things between them? Of compensating her for all the years of loneliness where he pretended she didn’t exist even though they lived under the same roof? Well, he had almost succeeded.

Haseul was surely good at _pretending_. Haseul was good at pretending to be nice, pretending to care about her, pretending to enjoy her presence and want to have her around, and even at pretending to love her…And for a while, she was so good at it that Jungeun was genuinely happy and her mission was perfectly executed.

The tears finally made their way down her face, forcing her to wipe them away with a hand as her steps grew faster to reach her room. Sobs threated to shake her, but she did her best to hold it in, afraid of meeting someone in the path – maybe she should be angry, wanting to scream her lungs out at everyone for treating her like a toy, for fooling her into believing she had finally found a place where she belonged to.

The door closed behind her back, keeping out all the people that had broken her. The first thing she saw when she lifted her gaze, was the mirror reflecting her face and showing everything she always hated. Her red eyes were crimson now, but not only the irises, her sclera in a deep shadow of pink that made her eyes look like the drawings of evil creatures in human books. Perhaps she wasn’t different of said creatures, destined to live in the shadows, unable to trust anyone and fated to having an unhappy ending…Once more she laughed, this time louder, with no humor. How dramatic of her.

She had accepted her life would never be as free as other people’s, that her eyes would be a curse she wouldn’t ever be able to get rid of. Why Haseul had to come into her life only to give her false hope? Jo probably didn’t care at all. Maybe she was just like the snob Saegs they met at the Moon, and for her Jungeun wasn’t more than a nuisance that she might as well use as a way to reach her objectives. Perhaps it was what all the crew thought about her, maybe even about Yerim.

Sooyoung had kept her distance and she was even willing to scold the captain, probably Haseul had gone overboard with her acting.  All of them weren’t good people, Jo, however, was on a league of her own. How greedy one had to be to put such an act? Jungeun would have understood if she had rejected her subtly, it was Haseul who usually looked for her company and not the other way around, and even like this, it was ultimately Jo who had taken the decisive step in their relation...No, it was a lie. Haseul, the more despicable she may seem right now, had never forced her into anything, she was the one who let herself fall for the sweet illusion that the pilot was.

Taking a place on the bed, she hugged the pillow tightly, allowing herself to cry all the tears that burnt her eyes. Tomorrow she would have to be strong to face everyone, strong for her and Yerim. She would also have to decide what to do from now on.

But as for now, she would allow her heart to release all of its pain and her mind to regret every moment, she would let herself free to feel all the sadness and hopefully, it would be enough to ease the pain.

Later that night Haseul stopped by, knocking on her door lightly and asking if everything was alright – Jungeun didn’t answer, pretending to be asleep. She wasn’t able to proper sleep, the pillow was still too cold and pain was still too big.

 

* * *

 

Haseul noticed that something was wrong in the very first morning after her conversation with Sooyoung.

She had waited for Jungeun the night before, but she knew the girl was tired after a long day out and decided to not insist when she didn’t get a reply. Yerim was with Hyejoo and Yeojin again while Vivi was quietly examining their routes, so it must mean that Jungeun was fine, right? If something bad had happened the rest of the crew would’ve told her. Still, she wished she could have said her goodnight to the younger girl, she was getting used to give Jungeun a kiss and a tight hug before going to bed and be followed by the warmth of the contact – that night seem oddly cold.

Therefore, Jo was excited to see Jungeun first thing in the morning, and ignoring Sooyoung’s words to be careful and not let her heart led her actions, she stood outside Jungeun’s bedroom and knocked on the door. She knew ignoring the problems wouldn’t make them go away, but she didn’t want to waste the time they had left and maybe they could plan together a way to keep in touch even after the mission was over. To think about the mission made her grimace and shake her head, it’s been a long while since it was not about work for her anymore, still she would keep her word and bring Jungeun to her new home. With Raven it wouldn’t be hard to visit, maybe if she could book some work on New Mars she would be able to visit often and it wouldn’t be so bad – of course, if Jungeun’s father allowed it.

With a sigh, she shook her head once more, knocking on the door again.

She heard a soft ‘beep’ before the door was thrown open, and immediately smile ready to greet the girl. All she received in her turn was a cold look that made her feel small and awkward all of sudden – Blue contacts hidden the true color of her eyes, a new barrier between them. Jungeun was looking at her like a princess, not the kind and shy girl that found joy in the smallest things, but like the princess in the old movies – unapproachable.

Ignoring the feeling of uneasy that the blonde had brought her with such cold greeting, she reached for her hand and leaned in to kiss her soft cheek – Jungeun stepped back, breaking any contact. **“Do you need something?”** That tone, so distant and indifferent, wasn’t anything like Jungeun either. The feeling only got worse, Jungeun’s strong stare making her self-conscious.

**“I just wanted to say good morning. I didn’t get to see you last night.”** She smiled, hoping the blonde would return the gesture – Jungeun averted her eyes instead, her only answer a short nod. **“Are you fine, Jungeun?”** She tried to not sound as concerned as she felt, but it was probably useless. Jungeun was usually a very calm person, sweet and sometimes a little playful, it wasn’t like her to be so quiet in the mornings – at least not since they had grown close to each other. Seeing her like this made Haseul think about when they first met.

**“I’m fine.”** Was the short, uncharacteristic reply. **“I need to wake Yerim up now. I’ll see you later.”** Kim gave her a tight lipped smile, but the brunette knew her well enough to know it was forced. She turned around, heading to the purple eyed girl’s room and Haseul watched her with worried eyes.

Maybe she should’ve followed her and insisted more, maybe she should’ve known something was wrong and tried to fix it. But she didn’t, giving Jungeun the space she seemed to need now.

Haseul figured soon enough that the blonde’s weird behavior wouldn’t fade away any time soon.

At the breakfast Jungeun was quieter than usual and Yerim had a worrisome expression on her face whenever she glanced at her friend, albeit she seem to be as confused as Haseul regarding the reason for the sudden change.

Things didn’t get any better as the day went by.

Jo approached the girl after breakfast to ask her about their next destination, she was thinking about trying to go to Titan and seeing Saturn from up close, there were some stations place around the planet and it would be a nice opportunity to see a lot of things without worrying much about safety. Her ideas, however, never had the chance of being expressed.

**“I want to go to Mars. The sooner the better.”** Jungeun had announced, her voice a little unstable as if she wasn’t comfortable with the decision.

Haseul narrowed her eyes, staring at the girl. **“Now? We have still a few days to go and it won’t take more than a day to fly there, we can…“**

**“I want to go. There’s no point on delaying it, right?” Her** tone was still as cold as before, but Jo could tell there was a hint of bitterness to it. **“You said we should go earlier and investigate, so let’s do it.”**

Pursing her lips into a thin line, the brunette bite back a comment. What was happening to Jungeun? Was she getting nervous because the end of their journey was getting closer? It didn’t make sense for Kim to become like this instead of talking to her like they used to. **“You’re right, I said. But we still have time, and if you change your mind…”** She tried to be reasonable. **“Even when we arrive there, I don’t plan on taking you to the place before the right time, we’ll-“**

Once more she was cut off, this time the bitterness in Jungeun’s voice was clear. **“Of course. You have to keep your word, don’t you?”** There was clearly a deeper meaning behind her words than Jo was able to grasp in the moment, albeit the princess didn’t give her time to ask. **“Then let’s do it.”**

**“Jungeun.”** She reached to touch her arm, brown eyes looking for red ones – all she found was blue, the red hidden by the contact lenses. She frowned slightly at it. **“Is everything okay?”**

The Saeg girl looked at her hand instead of her eyes, as if she was considering something and for a moment Haseul thought Jungeun would tell her what was going on. She didn’t. **“Don’t need to worry, everything will go according to plan.”**

Haseul’s frown deepened, she didn’t like this cynical side of Jungeun, she hated not knowing what happened for her to act like this. **“Did I do something wrong?”**

Jungeun finally looked back at her, the blue shining with an unknown emotion. Shrugging off her hand, Kim straightened her back. **“How could you?”** Shaking her head with a humorless smile, she just walked away again.

This scene set the atmosphere for what would be the rest of their day. Jungeun didn’t speak to her unless she was obligated, she didn’t speak much with anyone actually, aside Yerim whom she would clingy onto as if her life depended on it. It was no surprise when she didn’t show up at their place at evening, the surprise was her insistence on making Haseul set Raven’s course to New Mars, ignoring anyone else’s opinion.

Haseul did as she was asked, deciding she would give Jungeun time to digest whatever thing had happened to her. Tomorrow she would try to fix things up, and hopefully Kim would be more willing to talk.

 

* * *

 

It was late at night when someone knocked on Jungeun’s door. Everyone in the ship should be asleep by now and her heart pounded on her chest at the thought of Haseul coming to check on her again – she didn’t know if she would be able to talk to her without letting the truth out and ruin what was left of their happy lie.

Kim tried to ignore, but whoever was on the other side was pretty determinate to be answered even if they had to wake up the rest of the crew for it. With a deep sigh, she stood up, covering herself with her old cloak that was more of a protection mechanism than a need in the moment. **“You can do it.”** She whispered to herself, deciding she would kick Haseul out as fast as she could and wouldn’t allow her weak side to take over again.

Nevertheless, the face that greeted her wasn’t Haseul’s, but a slim one with heavy dark eyes and an enigmatic smile. **“Hello. Mind if I come in?”** Sooyoung asked, and Jungeun didn’t have much choice besides stepping aside and allowing her in.

It was the first time Sooyoung ever entered the place, but she didn’t bother to look around, eyes fixed on Jungeun’s face. **“I see you’ve been doing a good work at giving Haseul the cold shoulder again.”** Were her first words, said so nonchalantly that it took the blonde aback. She knew how close Sooyoung and Haseul were, but Ha never came across as the type that would come over to plead in favor of a friend in a lover’s quarrel – by the look on Sooyoung’s face, she could tell it wasn’t the real reason. **“I said it before, she really likes you. Whatever reason she had in the begging, it’s very different now.”**

Jungeun crossed her arms, adopting a protective posture. She didn’t need to be fed anymore lies and Sooyoung should know better than try to convince her when she was the one that revealed the truth. **“For me it does. I trusted her honesty and it turns out that it was just another job for her. But I reckon that it’s the same for you, so it doesn’t bother you, does it?”**

Sooyoung snickered, shaking her head slightly. **“You really think it’s the truth? That the fool that is willing to take you to an abandoned city in the middle of nowhere risking her contract just to please you, is a cold hearted greedy person that doesn’t care about you?”** With another chuckle, she waved her hands in dismissal. **“That fool is willing to risk so much for you, I wonder if you’ll ever be able to see it.”**

**“Sooyoung, enough about it.”** Her tone was firm, different than when she was with Haseul, with Ha she didn’t have issues standing her ground. Sooyoung was like her dad, and perhaps a bit like herself, she wouldn’t get intimidated by it. **“What do you want here?”**

**“I guess it was about time you showed your true temper.”** With a raise of brows, Sooyoung gave her a small smile before adopting a serious expression. **“I know what you heard and I know what you think, but you need to understand that this situation is bigger than you and Haseul, and the consequences it can have for both.”**

The younger woman felt her shoulders growing tense as Sooyoung’s tone went from mischievous do deep and serious. She forced herself to not move, eyes fixed on the brunette. **“Go straight to the point. What exactly is bigger than us?”**

**“I mean that humans and Saeg shouldn’t be together, especially when one of them is a royal. It puts both of you at risk.”** Sooyoung didn’t hesitate, her words coming easily as if she had waited for long to say it. **“Haseul should know better and so do you.”**

She didn’t expect to hear a Purist speech coming from Sooyoung. Of course she knew relationships between both species were still look down by society and she had experienced it in their days on the Moon. But still, she refused to believe someone else should have the last word on her happiness – if there was any left yet. **“I don’t know where you’re going with it, but I don’t plan on bowing down to anyone’s opinion.”**

**“That’s what I thought you’d say. Stubbornness runs in the family.”** Ha’s lips curved ever so slightly in a smirk. **“But you don’t know what you’re talking about.”**

**“And you do? First you come here to advocate for Haseul, and now you’re doing the complete opposite!”** Jungeun stress was about to explode and Sooyoung would be the target of it. The last 24 hours had been hell for her, she didn’t need Sooyoung twisted games now. **“Are you just trying to mess with me?”**

Sooyoung’s smirk disappeared as she stepped closer. **“I’m just trying to make you see the bigger picture. I’m not against you, neither I’m against Haseul. But** ,” She raised her right hand, touching her eye with her index finger – Jungeun gasped, surprised with such action. **“I’m a direct result of what a union like this can cause.”** Lowering her hand, a tiny contact lens on the tip of her finger, she allowed Jungeun to see what was behind it all along.

**“You…”** It was her turn to step closer,realization washing over her. **“Who are you?”**

**“Don’t worry, I’m not your sister, more like a cousin.”** Sooyoung smirked again, her eyes crinkling, barely hiding the bright eye that looked so much Jungeun’s.

But it wasn’t the same. Sooyoung’s eyes were burgundy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have our good and old angst everyone knew was going to happen. But I wonder if many of you saw this plot twist coming? I left some clues about it throughout the story. We're near the ending now, and hopefully within the next two weeks the story will be over.
> 
> As usual, thank you a lot for reading and I'm sorry for any mistakes, and I'm always open to talk if you want to. See you next week!


	12. Burgundy

While Jungeun couldn’t bring herself to say anything as she tried to process what just happened, Sooyoung took a seat at the edge of the bed, getting rid of the remaining contact and allowing  the younger girl to see the real color of her eyes. Burgundy wasn’t as flash as red, but it had a special glint to it – almost like a cat, the dim light of the room seem to reflect and make the burgundy shine brighter.

 **“I know it’s a lot to take in at once, but we don’t have much time, so I’ll try to be as brief as possible.”** Sooyoung said, breaking the silence. Her eyes were now set on the princess, showing how serious she really was.

Jungeun blinked, nodding slightly. She had seen plenty of royals before – always from afar, the distant relatives that would do anything to be part of the line of succession, the people that would fight once it was time for a new King to take over. However, she had never seen someone with burgundy eyes, the dark color that seem to fit Sooyoung so well. **“You are half human.”** The blonde managed to say, stating the obvious. She knew such thing was possible, the books stated that their DNA was close enough to the human one to allow breeding between both species, however it was highly discouraged by the scientific community and the government – it would be risky to the kids, bigger chances of genetic diseases and some non-sense that was clearly being proven wrong by Sooyoung’s very own existence.

Ha nodded. **“My parents met when my dad was working near the palace. My mother saw him by chance and they fell in love. She was your dad’s older sister.”** She frowned slightly at her own words, as if she didn’t like the sound of it **. “I guess I don’t need to say what happened next, right?”** She arched an eyebrow and Jungeun shook her head.

 **“They got married under human laws after a couple of months, no one else was supposed to know about it.”** Pursing her lips, Sooyoung averted her gaze as she got lost in the memories of the story her dad had told her so long ago. **“Somehow the word about the wedding spread through the royals and eventually reached the King, at the time your father had just recently been appointed as the new ruler…He wasn’t happy with the news, but it was the Saeg Council that caused problems.”** Making a break, the brunette took in a deep breath. **“Your father tried to settle things peacefully to protect my mother, but it was useless. The Saegs couldn’t let the word of a royal marrying a human spread, so they took matters in their own hands and tried to kill my father. When they failed, they came after my mother even if she still lived at the palace.”**

Jungeun gasped, her eyes growing wide at the mention of violence. Saegs weren’t violent, were they? She never thought her people, especially the snob royals that always act so mighty could do something like this. Perhaps, they weren’t that different from the ‘rustic’ humans they always think were so inferior.

 **“The King was left no choice, but to stage my mother’s death. At the time the Queen was sick and it wasn’t hard to convince the public that the same happened to the princess. The royals were fooled into thinking their plan worked and my parents had to run away, hiding in the countryside. I was born a couple of months after it.”** Grimacing, Sooyoung proceed. **“Long story short: Ironically my mother died from the same damn disease that killed the queen, the king never contacted us and I was on my own with my dad. We had to move constantly and I had to use contacts ever since I was a child.”**

With a deep sigh, Sooyoung massaged the bridge of her nose. She looked tired, as if telling this story brought her bad memories – Jungeun could understand it, she always felt something similar when she had to open up. Kim stared at the brunette, taking in all details of her face, noticing the similarities between them. Perhaps she should’ve know, Sooyoung always reminded her of her father.

They had much more in common than being part of the same family, both were forced to hide their whole lives – in very different ways. Jungeun had always been protected from the world, while her cousin was forced to learn how to survive on it. Neither of them had their moms growing up, and all thanks to the prejudice of the society they were born into.

Pressing her lips in a thin line, she took a seat beside the older woman. **“What happened to your dad?”**

**“Still living in Seoul. It’s not the best neighborhood, but is a place where Saegs wouldn’t go looking for him.”**

Jungeun frowned, she was still trying to understand the situation. **“You mean they are still looking for him? And for you too?”**

Sooyoung shook her head in a negative. **“Some nobles recognized my dad a couple of years ago, but we flew away from the place before they had time to rat us to anyone. I don’t know if the Council is still looking for him or if they know about my existence, we tried our best to never leave any traces, to never stay too long at one place, but you can never know.”**

The younger woman nodded, closing her hands into fists. Her life hadn’t been easy, however, compared to Sooyoung’s it wasn’t so bad. Sooyoung might be free to come and go, yet she’d always fear to be discovered, and she also had to think about her father. **“I’m sorry.”** Kim finally said after a long moment, looking up to meet the burgundy eyes that stared back at her. **“I’m sorry the king… That my father didn’t help to protect you as he should’ve.”** It was weird, after all she shouldn’t feel responsible for her dad’s actions, but she couldn’t help but feel this way. If the king had tried harder, maybe Sooyoung would’ve had a better life.

 **“Don’t be. It’s not your fault, nor his. If anything, he helped to keep me alive by ignoring our existence.”** It was the brunette’s reply, she had a small smile on her face indicating she really meant what she was saying. **“The council doesn’t bend easily to anyone, not even the king. Why do you think he kept you hidden all along?”**

The blonde always thought the reason her father kept her away of the spotlights because he was ashamed of her very own existence and feared how it could affect his work, she was a nuisance in his life, an obligation that he was forced to take care of. To think about any other reason for his cold treatment gave her a weird feeling, a mix of hope and fear – she thought she was past the stage of wishing for her dad’s love, but apparently she wasn’t. **“Are you saying he was trying to protect me?”**

 **“I think that if he didn’t care about you, he wouldn’t have come personally to hire us in first place.”** Soo shrugged, her smile becoming a little wider.

**“Wait, did he see you?”**

**“He didn’t spare me a glance.”** Sooyoung narrow her eyes. **“I still wonder why he picked us and why only now.”**

Kim sighed, this was something she had asked herself numerous times as well. Why now, why Mars, why sending her with this crew and why in the word would he make such weird requests to Haseul…It was hard to match this new image of her father to the one she always had, and part of her was still afraid of what it really meant.  **“I wish I knew.”**

A silence fall over the cousins, it wasn’t uncomfortable, but a necessary moment for them to recollect their thoughts.

**“Does Haseul and the others…?”**

**“Know about me? Yes.”** Sooyoung interject nonchalantly **. “We are a family, I guess you know it by now.”**

The younger woman nodded. This explained a lot about Haseul’s curiosity about the royal family as well as some of her past comments, or how Hyejoo seem so ready to create ways to hide them from the authorities… **“So how did Hyejoo come live with you?”**

 **“We are only distant relatives actually, but her parents helped us a lot and I spent a couple of years with them. It was nice, but I couldn’t stay forever.”** Ha explained with a small smile. **“They live in a quiet place out of the city and that kid was always a nerd, so when she asked to spent some time with us, I couldn’t say no. We get a tech genius, she gets to play with Raven and buy new toys at the market.”** Sooyoung shrugged with a light chuckle. Another moment of silence followed, as Jungeun imagined Sooyoung’s life before joining Raven and how the crew had come together eventually.

The king surely had picked them for a reason and it was pretty clear what it was now – Jungeun didn’t have any doubts the king knew about Sooyoung, it would be too much of a coincidence otherwise.

The brunette interrupted her thoughts, the smile on her face becoming a little stiff as she spoke. **“I hope you understand now what I meant. If you two decide to stay together, there’s a chance…”**

 **“History will repeat itself and the Council will hunt us down.”** Jungeun finished Sooyoung’s phrase, her voice small and heavy. **“But I’m not a princess, I’m just the result of an affair.”**

Sooyoung arched an eyebrow, the glint of mischievousness back to her eyes **. “Are you saying you’re still willingly to try?”**

 **“I…I don’t know.”** Jungeun hesitated.Earlier she was so adamant about ending her relationship with Haseul, but nowshe was wavering. She was still hurt by Haseul’s lies, still, Sooyoung words were slowly making its way to her heart, making her second guess things. **“This doesn’t change the fact that she lied, nor that we’d still be at risk.”**

 **“It doesn’t. And I don’t know if I should be supporting my cousin and my best friend to lead such dangerous relation, but…”** Sighing, Sooyoung stood up. **“If you two really want to do it, I’ll do my best to help. Just remember it won’t be easy.”**

Jungeun gave her a weak smile. **“Thank you, Sooyoung. For telling me all this…For trusting me.** ”

**“Well, it was only fair since I also know who you’re. And well, I guess we’re family, aren’t we?”**

Sooyoung could be harsh sometimes, and now she knew the girl had good reasons to, but she was a nice friend – relative, better saying. She wished they could get to know each other better. It was funny how fast her feelings towards the brunette changed in a span of hours – from the feel of betrayal and rage, to the confusion and doubt, to the gentle warm of comfort now. Having a family was something she always unconsciously wished for, and Sooyoung was a part of the family she never knew had, but was glad to welcome. 

 **“I guess we’re.”** The blonde also stood up, nodding.

They exchanged a smile and perhaps it would have been the perfect moment for a hug, but Sooyoung ruined it by patting her head in the same annoying way she did with Yeojin. **“Now go to sleep. I’ve a feeling Haseul will be knocking at your door very early tomorrow and I don’t think she will take a no as answer.”**

 Jungeun pushed her hand away lightly, grimacing at her words. Talking with Haseul was unavoidable, she only didn’t know if she was ready for it now. Even if she forgave Jo, should she risk their safety for the relationship? She had to think about it – a lot, it wasn’t only about her and Haseul, all the crew could be affected by her decisions.

 **“I’ll get going now.”** Sooyoung said already heading to the door, she stopped by it to shot Jungeun a look. **“You’re more important than you think. There are no rules that say an illegitimate child is not eligible for the throne, are there?”** With those cryptic words, the brunette left, leaving Jungeun a lot to think.

Sooyoung was right, albeit Kim had never thought about it before, there were no official rules regarding the birth of a royal heir, only a bunch of ‘traditional’ ideas that the nobles and royals tried to push – none of it was in the official books that dictated how their ruler should rule.

Suddenly her life seemed a whole lot more complicated.

 

 

* * *

 

 **“Just go look for her! You’re ruining my sleep with all those sighs and deep stares at the walls!”** Yeojin shouted from her bed, scaring a distracted Haseul that had been sitting on her bunk bed for the last half hour.

 **“I’m not even doing anything!”** The older Jo argued back, pushing on Yeojin’s mattress to annoy the girl.

Her sister, however, was correct. Thanks to Jungeun’s cold treatment, the brunette’s mood had gone downhill. The blonde was ignoring her for barely two days, but it felt like years and it was hard to pretend it didn’t hurt.

Sighing, she stood up to get change and start her day – for Yeojin’s relief. Once again, she was the first one to wake up and she had to try to find something to distract herself from her not so pleasant thoughts.

The pilot checked Raven’s general condition, making sure everything was working as it should. Just like Kim told her, it was pointless to delay their trip to New Mars and she shouldn’t simply ignore the girl’s demands, so she set the spaceships coordinates and took her seat at the pilot’s chair – Raven could guide itself through the galaxy if needed, still, Haseul liked to make sure there were no issues. For today, piloting was more of an excuse than a necessity.

It would only take them a couple of hours to reach the planet, they would be staying at an open camp at a safe distance of the place Jungeun would be living now. Haseul had visited Mars a couple of times, most of them just to make quick deliveries that didn’t allow her much time to explore, still she had enough knowledge to know her way around the main city and it shouldn’t be a problem to guide the group through it if necessary. However, she still had a uncomfortable feeling every time she thought about the place – maybe because it was there where she had to separate from the princess, but something told her it was more than that.

Jo went over the maps once more, checking the local news for anything worrying and verifying if Heejin had left her any messages – for all three, there was no news. She was probably just getting a little paranoid over the fact that they were finally reaching their last stop.

It was still early when she finished it all, having only Vivi as her company. The android looked at her with worry in her eyes, although her lips still had the usual smile. Haseul tried to give her a reassuring smile, but failed. Vivi knew her all too well, what would be the point in pretending?

 **“I’m worried about Jungeun. She has been acting weird and I don’t know why.”** She confessed.

 **“She has shown signs of distress in the last 40 hours.”** Vivi replied, her eyes shining pink for a brief moment.

 **“Distress?”** The brunette pulled her chair closer to Vivi’s. She had noticed Jungeun’s change, but the blonde only showed her a cold, indifferent façade, hiding her true feelings.

 **“Her vital signals changed, stress related neurotransmitters are being released constantly, especially when she is around others. The pattern indicates emotional distress, since I didn’t accuse any physical damage in my evaluation.”** The android informed. Sometimes Haseul forgets Vivi was originally designed to be a home companion, a robot to help monitor people with special needs – In the beginning she would give Haseul daily ‘evaluations’, but as time passed and Vivi became more familiar with her new job and status, it became a rare occurrence. Now Jo realized that the android still run those ‘evaluations’ daily, she only kept the information to herself.

Pursing her lips, the brunette tried to think about anything that could have affected Jungeun that badly – she couldn’t think of anything. Going to Mars would be a highly stressing experience for the blonde, still, they had a little under a week until then, besides it wouldn’t explain why being around others was making her feel worse – it should be the opposite **. “Has she told you anything? Asked you something weird?”** She knew the younger girl would go to Vivi for many things, perhaps she could give her a clue.

The robot reached out to the control table, her slender fingers typing away quickly as she accessed the same pages she had shown Jungeun just two nights ago. **“She asked about this person. There wasn’t much information about her, this is all I found.”** Jung Jinsol’s profile was shown on the screen, a picture of her house was also available.

Jo leaned in, her eyes taking in all the information as she tried to understand how this could have disturbed Jungeun. The Saeg girl on the screen looked pretty normal, from her looks to the listed information on her profile she was just an average citizen. **“Did she say why she needed to know about this girl?”**

Vivi turned the screen off. **“She said this person is waiting for her there.”**

And for this Haseul had no reply.

 

 

* * *

 

Ignoring Haseul was harder than she thought, especially now that her rage faded away, leaving only the faint ache on her chest every time she spotted the brunette. Unfortunately, now she had more things to worry than her own heartbreak.

She spent the whole morning doing what she did the best: reading. It was too bad she didn’t have access to the royal library any longer, but she still could use the internet to help to solve some of her doubts. Jungeun looked for all the news related to the deceased princess, trying to create a timeline that connected it to what Sooyoung had told her – unsurprisingly, it was a perfect match.

The news weren’t very detailed, still the reports on the royals were frequent, always mentioning the ‘worsening health condition of your highness the princess and the queen’ until it finally wrapped up with their obituaries. The king did a good job at hiding his sister, he even conducted a formal Saeg funeral for her…This new, soft side of the king would never cease to surprise her. Part of her felt bad for judging him so harshly before, but another part was still unsure of his reasons and honesty, at least regarding his love for her – if felt any.

Be wary of people was a direct consequence from the way she was raised, therefore she should be more wary of Sooyoung and this whole story, hence why she decided to make sure all the information was accurate – there was no way to confirm 100% of it without running genetic tests, still she knew it wasn’t really needed. She had noticed the sincerity on Sooyoung’s words, besides, what reason would the Ha have to create such lie?  It wasn’t like being her cousin was of any advantage in the moment, and as soon as they reached Mars, the chances were that she wouldn’t even see the brunette again…The thought made her chest feel tighter.

She wouldn’t be seeing her cousin, nor any of the other crew members anymore. Not even Yerim would be there. By the way it made her heart ache, she could only deem herself as a fool for avoiding them when she clearly wished to have them beside her…Even if it was fake. But was it really?

Jungeun hated this feeling that was slowly creeping into her chest and making her heart melt again, was it hope? Perhaps she just wanted to believe in the best.

Haseul didn’t speak to her that day, not directly at least. The brunette had informed they were heading to Mars now and before night they would be landing in martian lands. Everyone seem surprised with the sudden change of plans, but Haseul had told them it was better to arrive earlier so they could explore the planet – for someone who was paid to lie, in that moment she surely didn’t look like a good actress and the crew was clearly not buying it.

The pilot’s eyes carried more than just worry today, she seemed hurt and tired and Jungeun found it hard to watch. She expected Jo to come by her room again, to insist more – to fight for her? There was a chance Haseul didn’t even understand what was happening between them now.

Jungeun wondered if Sooyoung had let her know and that was the reason for the change in her demeanor.

It was past lunch time when she decided to follow Ha’s advice – it wasn’t about her ego, her heart wouldn’t be at peace until they had made things clear. She walked around the ship, looking for Haseul in the usual spots she would be at this time: the conference room, the lounge and even the garage…The brunette was nowhere to be seen and Kim hesitate before heading back to the bedrooms area. She hadn’t seen Yeojin in the last hour, so there was a chance the younger girl was in her room too. One Jo was already too much for her to handle in the moment.

With a sigh, she knocked on the door and waited. It didn’t take long for the door be thrown open and her eyes meet bright brown ones – at a much lower height than usual. **“Oh. H-Hi, I-“**

 **“It was about time. I like you, but not that much today.”** Yeojin said as she brushed Jungeun aside, leaving the room and pushing the older girl inside. **“Go and solve whatever you two have going on. Honestly, I never thought I’d miss you guys being disgusting, but is much better than the sigh parade.”** The young Jo didn’t waste any time waiting for a reply, she closed the door behind Jungeun’s back and went away before she could protest.

Haseul was also taken aback by her sister’s actions, because she shot up from her buck bed, hitting her head in the process and now stood there in an awkward position, rubbing her bruising forehead. Her gaze met Kim’s, the atmosphere heavy as they both just stared at each other, waiting for the right moment to speak.

 **“Jungeun. Please, take a seat.”** Haseul was the first to break the silence, gesturing the bed that was the only place available to rest. Sitting, she ran her fingers through her hair ignoring for a moment the pain in her head to tend to her emotional pain instead. She didn’t expect Jungeun to be the first to look for her and by the girl’s expression, she wasn’t there to apologize for being cold in the last couple of days – more like the opposite. Jo gave her a weak smile, unsure of how to proceed. “ **Your eyes…”**

 **“They are beautiful?”** Jungeun completed with a hint of sarcasm in her voice that didn’t fail to reach the brunette. The princess sat down, keeping her distance, just like when they first met.

Haseul hunched her shoulders, averting her gaze **. “Yes they are, but I was saying you don’t have your contacts on today.”** She corrected, before risking a glance at the blonde. She could feel Jungeun’s animosity coming in waves to hit her, but Jo couldn’t possibly understand the reason why. **“Jungeun…Can you tell what is going on?”**

For a long moment Jungeun set her red eyes on Haseul, her stare piercing through the brunette like sharp knives – it was cold and it was hard for the pilot to not break the visual contact, but she managed to look back at the princess. Finally, Kim drew her gaze away, focusing on her own hands over her lap **. “I heard you and Sooyoung talking. Don’t even try to lie, she already told me that the king asked you to take care of me…Whatever it means. Aren’t you such a good actress?”**

If the blonde cold stares were enough to bring her pain, her words sent Haseul into numbness, as if her whole body was indeed freezing. Of course it had been that.  Jo wanted to blame it all on Sooyoung and her big mouth, but it would be petty and childish of her, and completely unfair to Jungeun. She knew that hearing about the contract would upset the blonde and wished for it to never happen – luck wasn’t on her side, ‘upset’ didn’t seem like the word to describe the hurt on Jungeun’s eyes in the moment. It made her feel small and heavy, as if the weight of guilty had taken a toll on her.

 **“Jungeun, I know what you heard is... I don’t have an excuse for that, at the time I just thought it would be a way of getting easy money and we needed it and I didn’t think much of it.”** Jo shook her head, feeling her breath uneven as she tried to articulate words. She wouldn’t make apologies or try to lie her way out, Jungeun deserved more than this and their relationship was precious to be ruined by even more of her mistakes. **“It’s all on me, the other girls didn’t agree on it. They didn’t even know about it, except for Sooyoung and she never liked the idea.”**

Inhaling deeply, Jungeun pressed the mattress under her fingers tightly. To hear that for Haseul she was just ‘easy money’, even if for a brief moment, was more than enough to remind her of all the heartache she had went through when she heard the girls talking that night.

 **“You needed money and the girls too. I can understand that.”** It was surprising Jungeun managed to speak without betraying how shaken she was. Only for a couple of moments, she had to grab hold of herself and put her heart in second place. **“I just have three questions for you, so don’t bother trying to fool me with your stories.”**

The older woman wasn’t in a much better state. The numbness of the shock was slowly turning into panic as the realization of what was happening hit her. It was all her fault and she desperately needed to find a way to fix, if not for her own good, for Jungeun’s. Jo wanted to apologize, to hug the girl tightly and tell her how sorry she was – not for accepting the job, no, if she hadn’t taken the opportunity she would never had met Jungeun in first place. What she was sorry for, was for omitting the truth, for letting her find out in the worst way possible. It was selfish of her and it wasn’t fair that Jungeun was the one paying the price for it.

Kim’s words might be harsh, but she deserved to hear them, that’s why she only nodded in agreement. She had nothing more to hide.

**“Did you lie to me about anything else?”**

It was a simple question and Jo didn’t hesitate in answering. **“Everything I told you about myself and about my life was completely sincere.”** She kept her eyes on Jungeun, hoping the girl would eventually spare her a glance and notice the sincerity in her face. **“But…”** Haseul grimaced. It wasn’t directly related to their relationship, but Jungeun also deserved to know. **“Is not exactly a secret, but I didn’t tell you the whole truth about the attacks back then. It didn’t happen only in Japan, it happened in all the locations we visited. There’s a high chance it was a combined effort and they were targeting us all along.”** Burdening the princess with more things to worry was never her intention, yet it was better to be honest now.

 **“They were targeting me. That’s what you mean.”** Kim didn’t seem surprised by the news, it was as if she was expecting it. **“I always felt like it was the case, but I didn’t want to accept the guilt for being the one that cause other people harm.”**

 **“No! They were targeting _us_.”** The brunette emphasized the last word, mastering all the courage she had to get closer to the younger girl. She didn’t touch her, but her gaze never left her face **. “You’re not alone. I and the rest of the crew are here with you, I know you may think otherwise now, but we do care about you and would do anything to keep you safe.”** She had decided to protect this girl from the moment she had lay her eyes on her, and it had nothing to do with the contract.

 **“Us…”** Jungeun’s voice faltered, it was quiet and heavy on emotion, as if she was afraid of the answer. **“Was it also part of the deal? Just another way to get extra cash?”** She finally risked a lance at the pilot, vulnerability in her big red eyes.

If Haseul wanted to hug her before, now it was physically painful to not have the blonde in her arms. Still, she clenched her hands into fists, preventing herself from touching the other woman. It was up to Jungeun whether or not she would be worthy of her affection after listening to the human’s words, she wouldn’t dare to make a move until then **. “It wasn’t. If you heard us that night, you know that it was never part of the plan. The king would probably cut down my pay if ever figured out about us. But I couldn’t help but want to be more and more close to you, and the more I knew you, the more I wanted to stay by your side. This was also not a lie.”**

Jungeun was holding so tight on the mattress that her fingers hurt, the only thing stopping her from throwing herself into Haseul’s arms and let her sweet warmth surround her, pushing away any doubts and fears. She could see the honesty in the brunette’s words and actions, still she was afraid of trusting in her eyes and let herself fall into another trap. **“Do you love me?”** It wasn’t a fair question, she knew it. Having Haseul’s affection in such short time frame should be enough, love takes time and effort and it’s such a powerful feeling that can change everything…So powerful that it made Jungeun’s heart  hurt only thinking about every moment they had together and how it could’ve been the last.

Three weeks was enough for her, enough to make her so attached to the brunette that felt so empty for staying away of Haseul even if only for two days. She was risking it all by loving her, even more now that she knew about what the Saeg were capable of doing. If it wasn’t love, it wasn’t worth it.

But Haseul was worth it, more than anyone ever could be to her.

 **“I love you.”** Jo’s voice was soft, but firm. A small, shaken smile growing on her lips as she spoke. It was the first time she had ever said it out loud, and although it made her feel vulnerable, it also made her feel strong and brave enough to not tear away her gaze from Jungeun’s face as she repeated. **“I love you. I fell for you when I saw you at the square. I like you when you finally showed me a real smile at the market. I loved you in the moment I could see your real self. And I still love you now, when I hurt you and it’s killing me know that.“** She took a long breath, trying to avoid the tears that made it hard for her to breath and her voice to falter. **“I’ll still love you even if you decide to end things and not forgive me, just please, know that it was never fake. Every moment was real and I’ll always cherish it, just like I cherish you.”**

It wasn’t about given in, it was about allowing themselves to find the peace in the arms the person they loved the most, therefore there was no point in who took the first step, it only mattered that as soon as Haseul finished her speech, they were caught in a strong, loving embrace.

There was still a lot to be said, but for this little moment they searched for comfort on each other’s presence. The warm feeling was there, filling up Jungeun’s heart just like Haseul’s mint scent filled her lungs with the familiar smell, putting her at easy. As Jo gently caressed her back, whispering apologizes into her ears and the princess’ allowed herself to lean on pilot, giving up on hiding her emotions, her heart slowly started to mend itself once again.

There was so much pulling the apart, much more than they could control. Yet, only for now, Haseul wanted to keep Jungeun as close of her heart as she could. Having Jungeun back into her arms brought her the usual feeling of being back home after a long time, of carrying a precious gift that only her could find, the feeling that made her heart swell with so much love that it became almost too big for her chest.

There was also something that Jungeun was hiding from her – the woman that Vivi showed her earlier, the one she would be living with soon. Yet, Haseul didn’t ask about her, or anything at all. And when the first tears hit Haseul’s shoulder, she only hugged the girl tighter. Kissing her head, she let her own tears fall.

They remained like that, lost into each other’s warmth and in the safety of their love, for a moment that was simultaneously eternal and too short.

A moment ruined by the sound of the door opening and the sight of Yeojin’s dark expression.

**“I hate to interrupt. But Heejin is calling, and it doesn’t look good.”**

 

 

* * *

 

‘Not good’ was definitely a good definition for the news they received that afternoon.

Heejin was calling from Earth, the brunette had her full uniform on and a tense expression on her face. **_“There was an attack to the king. We don’t have much information right now, the Saegs are getting into the way and something really weird is happening…Sihyeon’s family even called her back home and now I’m on my own.”_** The young cop grimaced, shooting a glance over her shoulder to check if there was anyone around before continuing. **_“They will say it’s the Purists again or that it was an accidently or whatever, but this is not the case. The king was attacked during a secret trip no one was supposed to know about, there was no way the Purists could’ve known.”_**

 **“You’re saying the Saeg did this.”** Sooyoung said, her voice once again assuming the cold tone that matched perfectly her stiff posture.

 **“Or that the Purists have an insider.”** Haseul complemented, clasping Jungeun’s hand a little tighter. She hadn’t let go of her ever since Yeojin appeared and she didn’t seem to intend on doing so anytime soon.

Heejin nodded, her eyes assuming a darker shade. **_“I don’t know the king’s current state, but…”_** She hesitated, her gaze laying on Jungeun for a moment. **_“They are planning on something big to try something like this. I suggest you all to stay away for a while. Whether the Purists are being controlled or not, right now the Earth isn’t a good place to be at….Maybe not even for humans.”_** She bite her lip, betraying her own nerves before risking a stiff smile. **_“I’ve to go now. I’ll contact you if I’ve any news.”_**

 **“Don’t. You’ve helped more than enough, just stay out of trouble now.”** Sooyoung cut off, her words were firm, but there was worry in her eyes.

 **“Sooyoung is right. Please take care and stay safe!”** Haseul nodded her head, emphasizing her words. They seem to care deeply for the police officer and in other occasion to see such display of affection would make Jungeun smile, but now she could only nod in agreement.

Heejin sighed, her smile becoming a little more natural ** _. “I’m an officer now, you know? I can take care of myself!”_** She said before saying a quick goodbye and finishing the transmission.

As the screen went black, the crew exchanged worried looks.

Jungeun tried to keep her composure and not shown how affected she was. If they were attacking even the king himself, how far they were willing to go? Suddenly Mars didn’t seem far enough. She would like to say that she was only worried about herself and the crew, that she didn’t even care about what was happening to her father right now, but it would be a lie.

She couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he had sent her off, put her into safe hands and made sure she would have a place to go and stay out of danger, while he stayed behind to safe whatever threat there was. All along she thought he wanted to get rid of her by hiding her somewhere no one would bother to look for a bastard, but it all this time he was just trying to save her?

For the first time in her adult life, she wished for the king to stay healthy and well, she wished he was safe and fine. She wished they could talk and help her understand if he ever had seen her as something other than a nuisance.

After crying so much earlier, it was hard to believe her eyes could still bear any more tears, but here the tears were, burning her eyes and making her vision blurred. Wiping away her tears with her sleeve, she forced herself to break the silence **. “Haseul, are we too far from Mars now?”** She asked, receiving a confused look from the brunette, before the older woman shook her head.

 **“Two hours or so. I can make it one though.”** Haseul gave her a reassuring smile, her brown eyes remaining serious as she dragged Jungeun to take a seat beside her at the control panel. **“Soo, prepare everything for landing in minus fifty. Hyejoo activate our outer shields, make sure to protect Raven’s engines. Yeojin and Yerim, go and pack some clothes, make sure you have money and food as well. We don’t know what to expect, so we should be ready for everything. Vivi, coordinates to the place Jungeun asked you about before.”**

Kim turned to face the android that just smiled and nodded. Of course, Vivi didn’t keep any secrets from her captain. The blonde gave Haseul an apologetic smile, they fought over lying, and while she didn’t lie, omitting the fact that there was a potential partner waiting from her on Mars was a pretty big deal.

The others went to follow Haseul’s instructions without hesitation. Leaving the princess alone with Jo and Vivi.

 **“That’s okay.”** Jo inferred before she could say anything, the pilot keeping her focus on the controls. **“Whoever is waiting for you is a friend not a foe, and that’s all that matters now.”**

**“Haseul, you know I…”**

**“I know. Keep that in mind.”** Haseul glanced at her, she didn’t smile this time. **“Whatever that is, we’ll found a way to work things out. But for now, let’s focus on getting there safely.”**

 

 

* * *

 

At first sight, New Mars wasn’t much different from Earth, a big planet covered in green and blue. However, the continents were all connected like a big block, the ocean was a huge one without defined borders. There were no glass domes like on the Moon, nor a weather system like on Earth. Terraforming Mars was the biggest project both species had ever engaged into and the success was tremendous, once the atmosphere was reestablished, life found its way. The former ghost planet, had come back to life.

It was a beautiful sight that should be appreciated, but none of the crew members of the cargo ship that entered the planet spared it a glance other than to check for potential danger.

Just like humans and Saegs could make something so amazing, they could also ruin it. Today, the girls were hoping for the worst, not the best.

They went through security by using a fake license Hyejoo made them long ago, registering Raven under a different name as a working spaceship for a delivery service – it wouldn’t be hard to find them even under this cover, but it could buy them some time. Haseul asked Vivi to deal with the security, keeping everyone else out of the sight of the lazy officer who didn’t even bothered to check twice or questioned anything – thanks to Hyejoo again for making Vivi her own ‘citizen card’, it was usually just a running joke between them, but it came in handy.

Haseul took charge again as soon as they were headed to the city.

The original plan involved waiting around and making sure it was safe before visiting the place, but in light of the news, they couldn’t afford to wait. New Mars was supposed to be a safe place for the princess, but if the king was down – perhaps for good –, how could they know if a trap wasn’t waiting for them?

Keeping a safe height, Haseul overflew the city they were heading to, watching out for any signals of attacks – at least the so-called Purists weren’t subtle, it would be easy to spot them. After a first attempt, she decided to fly a little lower and check it with more care, still to no avail. The absence of attacks didn’t ease her heart, it’s was quite the opposite. She was afraid the menace had only taken a different appearance now, ready to sneak on them whenever they seem vulnerable – it could also be only a product of her imagination, they were so far away from Earth now, and part of her wanted to believe it was enough to keep them safe.

She thought about simply going to somewhere else and wait, but they needed to know why the king had sent Jungeun here and there was only one way to do so – Haseul really hated the idea though. With the king dead, the rules weren’t clear and she couldn’t possibly know whom would be after them, or what they were capable off. Jung Jinsol was their only clue in the moment. Even if they decided to hide, the Earth wasn’t safe in the moment, what meant that the Moon and even Mars might also be compromised…Travelling to outside the solar system would be a big risk itself. Besides, her family, just like the families of the rest of the crew were still back on Earth, they couldn’t simply leave for good.

The house where Jungeun would live wasn’t near the most populated area of the city, the construction itself wasn’t very big, but there was plenty of space, mostly covered by vegetation as the woods invaded the borders. It should be big enough to land with Raven, except it was totally out of consideration. Raven was big and compared to small, patrol spaceships, it was slow. Also, Haseul didn’t want to risk bringing the kids to the ground just yet, they might be loud and sometimes even a little annoying, but they were still just teenagers and she wouldn’t risk their safety.

 **“You three will stay here with Vivi’s while we check the situation down there.”** Haseul voiced her new plan, and as expected the youngest members protested right away – even Yerim, who usually would only follow the instructions without much questioning.

 **“We’re not going there to play. I wouldn’t even take these two with me if it wasn’t needed.”** Sooyoung cut off, her tone had a hint of her usual mischief, but her eyes were stone cold as she glared at the baby wolf **. “Hyejoo, if things don’t go well, you’re the only one that can pilot the ship. So be ready for it.”**

 **“I can fly Raven?!”** Hyejoo sounded both excited and confused at the same time, forgetting her protests for a second.

 **“No!”** Haseul said as fast as she could, her petty jealousy for the ship making a quick appearance – she couldn’t help it, Hyejoo was a smart kid, but Raven wasn’t just a computer and it required a lot of training to be able to properly pilot it. **“I mean, unless it’s is completely necessary. Vivi can control everything here, she will only need help if there is any source of interference.”**

Sooyoung scoffed at them, before reaching out to ruffle the other two kids’ hair in affectionate – yet annoying – way **. “Don’t try to sneak out, bean sprout. Same for you, little bat.”** Yeojin whined, but Yerim only showed her a yellow smile.

Jungeun, who was a little behind the three, watched their interactions with a shaky smile. She exchanged a look with Vivi, her good friend who had supported her so many times in little way that were more important than she could’ve thought **. “I’ll take care of them. Do the same for me.”** The robot subtly gestured to the ship owners as Haseul hugged the younger Jo and Sooyoung tried to do the same with Hyejoo without as much success.

The blonde hugged the android – a little to tight to the point it was slightly uncomfortable, Vivi might not have a human, or even a Saeg body, but she had the kindest heart and Jungeun learned to love her like all the others. She wanted to thank her for everything, yet she didn’t. She would thank Vivi once they were back safely, there was no time to keep on think about how things could go wrong.

Vivi patted her hair lightly when they broke apart, however soon a pair of familiar arms was holding her tightly. Yerim had tears on her eyes, her lips quivering as she tried to refrain from sobbing. The view made Jungeun’s chest clench even tighter, as she hugged the purple eyed girl back. **“Why are you crying? I’ll just go there to get information and we’ll be right back.”** She chuckled, trying to hide her own worried feelings.

 **“Then why can’t we all go? Or just wait out?”** Concern shone on Yerim’s pretty eyes, making them look violet. Jungeun knew what she thought, it was probably the same she feared: what if Jinsol, whoever she was, tried to keep her there? What if the king’s orders were for her to stay no matter what? Maybe it could even be a trap and Jinsol wouldn’t be there at all…Still, she had to shake those thoughts off.

 **“There’s nothing to worry about.”** She forced a smile, and adjusted the backpack on her back. She was wearing the same clothes from the night her and Haseul visited Osaka, but this time she has her blue contacts on just in case – Sooyoung was also wearing her brown ones. **“If anything, we’ll be the ones surprising her, not the other way around.”**

Yerim didn’t look very convince, but nodded, hugging her once more before going to Haseul and Sooyoung.

Leaving the youngest behind, the three women headed to the garage to get inside Baby Raven. However, Ha stopped Haseul before she could start the ship. Seating in the copilot seat, Sooyoung handed the shorter brunette a black object. **“Here. _Just in case_.”**

Haseul frowned at the sight, while Jungeun left out a surprised exclamation at the sight. **“You really shop in the weird side of the market, don’t you?”** The pilot said with a grimace, yet she accepted the gun. It was similar to the one they used at the police academy, Heejin carried one like that, it was a high-pressure gun with short range.

**“It’s not so different from that electric toy you carry around.”**

**“My _toy_ can’t kill anyone.”**

Sooyoung crooked an eyebrow. **“Exactly.”**

 **“We won’t need it, will we?”** Jungeun interjected – only to receive a weird object herself. Honestly, Sooyoung shopping list was very different from the usual.

The mechanic turned to the blonde. **“I found it back in Japan. It works to keep track of all individuals within 50 meters, keep track of it at all times. We still have our tracking devices, so you’ll know if it’s us or someone else.”** Ha explained as she pointed out the small screen that could be projected. **“If we have to run, or they try to separate us, use it to find your way back.”**

 **“Sooyoung, this…”** The device was pretty useful, but would they really need? Sooyoung seem to think so. The idea of being separate from the girl sent a chill down her spine.

**“Would you rather a gun?”**

**“Thank you, she’ll use it well.”** It was Haseul who answered, giving the younger woman a tight-lipped smile. She was in her ‘responsible professional’ mode, what meant that she was probably thinking about the best ways to keep everyone safe without any confrontations, while Sooyoung was getting ready for the worst already – they were a good combo for an emergency.

Jo told them to fasten their belts and put Baby Raven in motion, leaving the garage to enter open space – Raven was hovering around the forest, low enough to not be detected by the radars, but still at a good height to not be easily reached. Haseul’s strategy was to land with emergency ship right the backyard of the house, Sooyoung would be ready in case they needed to take off as Haseul and Jungeun tried to talk to Jinsol pretending they were there just to drop the princess as it had been accorded.

Nonetheless, the plan never came to life.

As soon as they left Raven and tried to approach the house, Haseul had to make a sharp turn, moving the ship upwards and gaining altitude before dropping back again, to flip the ship off and go back to where they began in a matter of seconds. Jungeun held tight to her seat, grateful for the seatbelts that kept them grounded to their seats.

While Sooyoung scoffed to herself, it looked like she was used to this kind of stuff. **“Seems like we are not very welcomed.”**

The pilot left out a sigh, her knuckles white due to the strength she had used to change the route last minute **. “That’s a freaking force field! They are protecting the house.”** She explained as the ship was stable again, hovering outside the said field.

Raven’s radar hadn’t detected it, but now that they were close enough, it was possible to notice the subtle disturbance it caused. A second too late, and they would have hit the barrier, knocking the ship right out of the sky.

Sooyoung leaned in, her fingers pressing against the sensitive screen in between the seats. **“It looks like they’re going somewhere.”** She announced, using the ship’s panel to project the image of what looked like a blonde woman leaving the barrier for the south limit, going into the woods – but she wasn’t the only one.

The other woman looked up, as if noticing their presence. Jungeun felt her breath stuck in her throat as the image zoomed in, revealing a face very familiar to her.

 **“So in the end he sent me back to you.”** She murmured, her naturally pale skin becoming a tone lighter as she reached to clench on her chest.

Sooyoung and Haseul exchanged worried looks, the pilot turning the ship around, preparing to land in the forest. **“Seems like we won’t need the guns.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry I'm a little late this time! I can't believe we're finally reaching the ending, only one chapter to go!
> 
> I'm sorry about any mistakes and the delay! Thank you so much for reading, commenting and all that. I hope you'll be here to check the finale next week. Again, thank you and see you soon!


	13. Black and White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my readers and friends Charlie, Sue, Dahlia and Ayychuuwon. Thanks for everything guys!

**“Mom.”** Jungeun just stared blankly at the woman in front of her, she could feel tears burning on the back of her eyes, trying to push their way out, but her facial expression didn’t change. There was so much going through her mind now, so many feelings that it was almost like she was drowning in them. The woman, her mother, shouldn’t be there – she shouldn’t be anywhere. Dead, it’s what they had told her. For so many years she cried and missed Yuju, and all along she was somewhere out there. The disease she claimed to have was probably just another lie her parents had told her, at this point she wondered how much she really knew about her family and herself.

A very familiar warm hand squeezed hers, bringing her out of her thoughts. It was Haseul, with her small, reassuring smile and worried brown eyes that looked eve sharper than usual – they were still in danger, and the pilot couldn’t forget about it even if she did for a moment. Taking a deep breath, the blonde nodded slightly.

It wasn’t time for crying, she was no longer a little girl who just lost her mother, she was a woman now and she had people beside her – a new family.

 **“What are you doing here?”** The princess asked, holding her head up high as she pushed her feelings aside.

They had come to the meeting of the Saeg duo after Jungeun told them who the woman was, blocking the way as Baby Raven was parked in the small glade near the forest. The blondes seem a little startled by their sudden entrance, but none of them tried to run away, instead they waited in silence. Both women carried backpacks and were wearing common clothes, the type you’d use to blend into the crowd – it reminded Jungeun the time where she was the one running away with Yuju, at the time she didn’t even know what they were doing.

 **“Jungeun…”** Yuju, on the other hand, seemed shaken to see her daughter. Her pure blue eyes grew darker and she even tried to reached out for Jungeun, but in the end she gave up, her hand falling by her side in defeat as she noticed the coldness in the younger woman’s voice. **“I…We,”** She gestured the tall blonde woman by her side **. “We were waiting for you, it was supposed to be our new house. Our new home.”** The Saeg smiled sadly and Jungie had to avert her eyes to avoid feeling bad for her – how can you love someone so much when they weren’t even around for most of your life?

Sooyoung scoffed, standing beside Jungeun, her gun still on hand. **“It surely didn’t look like you were waiting for anyone just now. And who is that even?”** She pointed the other Saeg who still hadn’t said a word since they met.

 **“Jung Jinsol.”** Haseul answered before any of the Saeg could, her tone was flat, different from the much more aggressive one Sooyoung used. **“The one that should be living here. Why the sudden escape?”**

Yuju tried to speak, but Jung was faster. **“The place is no longer safe. They’re heading our way now, if we don’t leave as soon as possible, we might not have another chance.”** Her voice was soft hiding the urgency of her words, almost as if she was trying her best to keep her nerves under control to deal with them. **“Without the King’s protection, we don’t stand a chance here.”**

 **“Where are you heading? If this house is not safe, where would it be?”** Sooyoung still didn’t seem convinced by their words, what wasn’t surprising considering the brunette’s past – Jungeun could relate to her a lot in the moment.

**“There’s a ship that will departure in less than half an hour, it would take us to a safer place. Jinsol, just like me, is part of the Resistance. There’s a place outside the solar system, a small planet where we’ve been hiding for a while before the King reached out to me again.”**

The youngest in the group, Jungeun, tried to listen to her words objectively and not allow the panic to get to her. First her father was attacked, then mother shows up out of nowhere and now they had to deal with another threat – if she could trust in this girl’s words. It was hard to think about anything right now, but she had to do it. If Jinsol was telling the truth, and it was highly likely, they had no times to play games.

Taking out the device Sooyoung had given them earlier, she examined the device with care.  – there wasn’t movement there yet, but her instinct told her it wouldn’t be like this for long.

 **“Doesn’t matter. If you guys need a ship, Raven is a better choice.”** Pocketing the device, she gave Haseul a stiff smile. **“Let’s leave here for now.”**

Sooyoung and Haseul exchanged one of these looks that always seem to act as silent conversations between them, no doubt discussing whether or not to follow Jungeun’s instruction.

 **“Trust me.”** She asked, her voice sounding much deeper and firmer than ever. She wasn’t acting like her usual emotional self, she was acting like the cold headed strategist she had been raised to be and only acknowledged now. **“Whatever they and my father were planning, it’s time for us to know.”**

Although Sooyoung was still grimacing and Haseul had concern all over her face, the brunettes nodded.

Jinsol whispered something to Yuju, her calm façade faltering, yet the older woman just nodded, her piercing blue eyes staring at her daughter. **“If that’s what you wish, we’ll follow you.”**

Jungeun pressed her lips into a tight line, not impressed by the woman’s willingness. She turned to face her girlfriend instead. **“Seul?”**

 **“Getting out of here doesn’t seem like a bad idea.”** Haseul spoke forcing a smile and showing them the way to Baby Raven.

Jo looked agitated and Jungeun could tell how nervous she really was as she pushed the buttons to start the ship as soon as they were all on board – the fact that she agreed on it even felt like this, made Jungeun love her a little more. Sooyoung was helping her and in no time they were on air again, this time heading south, toward where Raven should be.

However, it wasn’t there any longer.

Sooyoung cursed under her breath and Haseul held onto the steering wheel tighter. **“Buckle up! Raven is moving, we’ll have to reach them fast.”**

The taller brunette moved to track down Raven in the panel’s screen, following its signal to the spaceship, while Haseul charged to gain altitude and Jungeun frantically looked for the device on her pocket. She found it just in time to hear its loud beeping, as it signalized something, or better saying 2 things, closer. Baby’s Raven radar hadn’t picked up anything besides Raven’s big signature but this device was made to do so.

 **“Someone is following them! 2 objects, smaller than Baby Raven, maybe a single passenger aircraft.”** She announced, handing Sooyoung the device.

The older woman frowned at the device, comparing it to what they could see as Baby Raven came closer – Raven was a fast ship, but Baby Raven was much faster. However, whatever was following Raven, was trying to stay under the bigger ship’s shadow, keeping a steady velocity. **“They are camouflaged, probably waiting for us to enter. But they can’t hide if they can’t stay in the air**.” Turning to Haseul, Sooyoung gave her a sardonic smile. **“Haseul, let’s rock the freak out of them!”**

Muttering under her breath a ‘I surely will’, the pilot did as she was told. Maneuvering the ship, she made Baby Raven come closer and closer to Raven, nearly hitting it, as she swings back and forth between the locations the device showed the intruders to be at.

Haseul was skilled and Jungeun knew it, but it was the first time seeing her use her ability like this. Baby Raven would shake with the sudden movements as Haseul swing it closer the bigger ship, pushing the intruders against the hard exterior of Raven – the emergency ship could come and go easily, but the intruders couldn’t as the inner shields of the spaceships were programed to propel any unknown aircraft that came too close.

The people following Raven were using what looked like a patrol vehicle, small aircrafts that were fast and easy to hide – but none of the people on it wore an official uniform, instead they had dark clothes and masks. Just like the said Purists back on Earth.

They shot at Baby Raven, light rays filled with negatively charged particles that would knock down any aircraft – any aircraft that didn’t have Ha Sooyoung and Son Hyejoo as their official developers. The emergency ship’s shields neutralize the attacks, taking the Purists – or whatever they were – by surprise and giving Haseul the chance of using the ship to swing one of their vehicles against Raven once more, making it break their own shield and expose themselves completely as the vehicle spiraled down toward the dense forest.

Taking the chance, Sooyoung used the tracking device to locate the other vehicle that tried to flee using their camouflage system again and they pursed the smaller aircraft. Haseul outrunning it, placed them in front of the vehicle as Soo fixed her aim to target it and quickly shot it down with their own laser system. It was a leap of faith, but Sooyoung didn’t believe in faith, so she shot at the general direction as many times as she could, and it was impossible for the man piloting the hostile vehicle to avoid being shot. As soon as the first shot broke down their shield, a second, this time aimed perfectly at the vehicle’s engine, made it blow up and spiral down just like the other.

 **“I told you it would come in handy someday.”** Was all the brunette said to the pilot, completely unfazed – Jungeun could tell she was a little proud of her gimmicks. Jungie was proud of her cousin as well.

Haseul didn’t waste time with their usual banter, instead she aligned Baby Raven to Raven’s entrance, preparing to come back on board. **“Jo Ha Seul, the bird, voice command access 03.”**  She leaned in, accessing the communication system that connected both ships **. “Raven, access system command: Code red, 345912. Captain Jo Haseul and crew entering, prepare emergency shields to outer space.”**

Raven started to open the compartment and Jungeun checked the tracking device, nodding **. “All clear.”**

In less than a minute, they were inside Raven and the compartment was closed, allowing the shields to be active again. They were safe for now, but what about the rest of the crew?

 **“The bird?”** Jinsol muttered to herself, but Sooyoung sensitive ears must have catch it.

 **“Haseul hates birds, I thought would be funny.”** Shrugging, the co-captain of the ship unbuckled her belt and reached for her gun once more. **“I’ll go in first, Haseul and…”**

 **“Unnies!”** Yeojin shouted, her loud voice filling the ship’s garage. The girl run towards them followed by the other kids.

They looked restless, but completely fine and there was a collective sigh of relief at the sight of them. If they hadn’t notice the hostile ships or came in just a little later…Jungeun didn’t want to think about it.

 **“I told you we could blow anything with that.”** Hyejoo followed behind, her expression very alike to the one in Sooyoung’s face earlier. Yeah, she was also proud of her tricks.

Getting out of Baby Raven, they were received by the three girls that looked at the newcomers with curiosity.

Haseul hugged Yeojin, just like Sooyoung and Jungeun did to Hyejoo and Yerim. Usually the hugs would last much longer, but they couldn’t afford it now.

 **“No time for bragging. We need to get out of here.”** With this command, the pilot led the way to the control room where Vivi waited for them.

 

* * *

 

 **“I noticed a disturbance in our shields system, so I presumed someone was trying to get past it.”** Hyejoo explained as soon as they were back to outer space. **“Vivi moved the ship, I didn’t even get to pilot it.”** The last part was said in a smaller voice, the typical mutter of the young brunette – Haseul was glad for Vivi once more.

Haseul had made sure to take them out of New Mars as soon as possible, not risking anymore hostile encounters. She wasn’t sure where to take them yet, so she decided to take an alternative route, going past the meteor belt outside the main alignment and into the less populated part of the system, before heading to the coordinates Jinsol provide her – a rocky planet located right outside the solar system, it would take at least a week to reach it there if they used the maximum speed and the help of the Saeg portal system, the problem was that they couldn’t trust such system now.

 **“Those were the so called Purists that have been following us around Earth. It looks like they decide to go interstellar now.”** Sooyoung replied from her seat by the table, she had been restless ever since the meeting and Haseul couldn’t say she was in much better condition **. “Hye, did you do what I asked?”**

 **“What do you think?”** The baby wolf throw to her cousin a small circular object, it looked like a ping pong ball, but it was metallic and had a red light flashing from time to time. A tracker?

Haseul narrowed her eyes. **“I thought we had got rid of it back at the Moon.”**

Ha placed the device on the pocket of her coat. **“I kept this one so Hyejoo could use to reverse the signal and figure out if it was just the King being nosy or someone else. It was the King, but we can’t trust it any longer.”**

Massaging the bridge of her nose, Haseul shook her head slightly. Sooyoung always had too many cards under her sleeve and sometimes it was tiresome, but she knew better than doubt her reasons – if anything, having Sooyoung around was the reasons why they were safe now. She would leave her best friend get off easily today.

Turning to the newcomers that were being watched by the very curious Yeojin, she cleaned her throat. **“Right, let’s make it quick. The most important thing now is to get as far away as possible, to anywhere as long as they can’t find us. Right now we are heading to outside the solar system, to a place Jinsol and…”** She hesitated, giving Jungeun a look. The princess was paler than usual, the blue contacts unable to hide her conflicted emotions. Jungeun tended to close off when she was upset and Haseul hated to not be able to just hug her and say everything would be okay, to tell her to be happy for having her mother back into her life, but she couldn’t. Right now there was so much going on and she wasn’t sure how things would turn out.

 **“My mother, Yuju.”** Jungeun intervened, her voice much firmer than expected. **“They were waiting for me back there, but now the place is not safe anymore.”** The blonde summarized to the group, earning surprised exclamations from the kids that stared at the Saegs in confusion. Jungeun didn’t gave them time to ask anything. **“They claim to have a safe place. But first they own us an explanation.”** Her eyes were cold when she stared at the fellow Saeg. **“Go ahead.”**

Jinsol moved uncomfortably on her seat, as Yuju sighed – the strong resemblance she had with Jungeun made it hard for Haseul to not feel a little empathic, she looked so tired and sad and it was probably more due to Kim’s cold treatment than for their sudden appearance. Still, she couldn’t help but feel a little angry as well, this woman had left behind her own kid, and what for? Coming back after putting her through so many years of loneliness didn’t seem enough to erase her mistakes.

 **“Shim spoke to me a couple of months ago. He said it was finally time to let you out of the palace, that he had managed to find a way to keep you safe…And to allow us to be reunited.”** The woman gave Jungeun a shaky smile – the blonde didn’t change her expression, but her grip on Haseul’s hand grew a little tighter. Haseul brushed her thumb of her skin, trying to comfort her. **“New Mars was supposed to be a neutral zone for both humans and Saegs, but we still had to make sure it was indeed safe, so we went ahead. Jinsol was kind enough to accompany me.”** She gestured the younger blonde who nodded with a tight-lipped smile. **“It was a good place and for a while I thought it would be good for us, but then Shim called informing that things might not work out…When we saw the new of what happened, we just run away.”**

Haseul nodded slightly. She still had a lot of doubts, but it seemed like the newcomers knew just as much as her about the group that attacked them. She was about to ask Jinsol about her role in everything, when Hyejoo’s voice sounded. **“I’m sorry, ma’am, but aren’t you supposed to be dead?”**

Yeojin nodded, crossing her arms. **“Asking why someone isn’t dead is not very polite, but you managed to shock my two favorite Saegs at once, so I guess you owe us this answer.”**

Yerim who had been silent ever since they entered, just nodded. She looked worried and Haseul could understand her.

 **“Girls, let her speak.”** She asked, although she was proud of how protective her kids had grown of Jungeun and Yerim.

There was a moment of silence before Yuju spoke again. **“I had to hide somewhere far away, it’s wasn’t safe to stay on Earth. At first, I thought I would be able to come back for Jungeun soon, but…”** She gave the Kim an apologetic look. **“Your father would be able to protect you in a way I couldn’t, but there wasn’t a place for commoner in the palace.”**

Another moment of silence followed, not even the nosy youngest daring to say anything as they waited for Jungeun reaction. Yerim who was sitting beside her, rubbed the blonde’s arm gently, whispering something into her ears that Haseul wasn’t able to catch – whatever it was, worked because Jungeun snapped out it and straightening her back. **“Doesn’t matter, you’re here now.”** There wasn’t emotion in her face when she spoke, however. **“Jinsol said she is part of something, and you’re too. Why would she follow you to Mars then? What is even this Resistance?”**

Jinsol leaned in, taking the lead as she spoke. Her voice was quiet, almost shy, but her words seem sincere. **“The Resistance is a group formed over a decade ago, when the fake Purist attacks started. The Council controls most of them now, hunting down anyone unwanted, eliminating them by using humans thirst for money.”** She clenched her fists over the table, it wasn’t hard to tell this matter was personal for her. Haseul wondered how much this witch hunt had affect her life. For all she ever know, the Purists weren’t more than a couple of prejudice people that cause a ruckus once a while, but things seem to be way more serious than that. **“The hierarchy in the Saeg society is very strict, if you’re born a commoner, no matter what happens you’ll always remain as only this. The government gives the impression that everyone is happy with this system, but of course this is a lie. People would revolt often, demand their rights to a participation in the government and to break the old traditions.”**

 **“While the King tries to deal with it by creating new emends and try to close our ties with the human community, the Council decided it would be easier simply silence the ones that opposed to them. Not only them, anyone who got into their way somehow”** Jung continued, her voice betraying her hate for the people behind such atrocities. **“Until Yuju arrived at the group, we thought the King was also involved, but with her assistance we got into contact with him. Turns out the Council isn’t only going against his order, but they are also trying to replace him with someone of their own.”**

 **“Are you saying the King assists rebel activities?”** Haseul asked. She had learnt a lot about the man in the last couple of weeks and sometimes it was hard to wrap her head around what kind of person he really was – but it was a relief to know he and Jungeun’s mom were good people that genuinely cared for her, perhaps knowing this would help to heal the wounds she developed through her lonely childhood.

Jinsol nodded. **“Yes, he helped as much as he could to keep everyone safe. We’ve been working together on a way to dissolve the Council, but it’s a lot harder than we thought.”**

 **“Whoa, your parents are pretty cool, Jungeun!”** Yeojin whispered shouted to the blonde, receiving a small smile in return. Yeojin pure reactions were enough to shake off Jungeun’s façade and Haseul smiled at her sister for this.

 **“And why is this so hard? Isn’t the King in charge?”** Hyejoo asked – then again, she was never big in reading books.

 **“The King can’t rule over the Council, they’re supposed to represent the people.”** Yerim quietly chimed in. Her usual smile was replaced by a frown. **“They have meetings to approve every measure the King suggests, but only nobbles of high ranking and royals are allowed in.”**

 **“In other words, the King can’t do anything about them because the power is in their hands.”** Sooyoung said with a humorless smile. **“The same old.”** Haseul knew how much she hated to get involved into Saeg matters, denying this part of her for a whole life and only hating on them, this subject was probably as sensitive for her as it was for Jungeun.

Jinsol nodded, her eyes fixed on Jungeun and Yerim. **“As you know, a new Council is elected every time a new king assumes, announcing a new era. However, what was supposed to be a right of the whole population, has been restricted only to the ones of high ranking.”**

Yerim nodded slightly, as Jungeun exchanged a glance with her. Yerim’s parents were never allowed to vote in this system, as they were of the lowest ranking within the nobbles – the so-called nobles only by blood, lacking the money and status of others.

Forcing a reassuring smile to the girls, Haseul turned back to face Jinsol. **“What was the plan then? It seems like a pretty helpless situation.”**

 **“It is and it’s not at the same time.”** The tall blonde sighed, bringing a hand to her nape, as if the place was stiff due to all the tension – Jo could relate to it. **“We can only dissolve the Council once a new ruler is elected. King Shim planned on passing the throne down as soon as possible, his plan was to choose an appropriated heir for the crown and step down, once he did it, we could use the media to pressure the Council and demand the voting to be open to the public again…He was supposed to announce it soon.”** She sighed. The ‘accident’ involving the King had thrown their plans out of the window. A new ruler would be elected soon, but not by Shim’s choice **.  “Of course it would be hard, we’d need the support of the whole Saeg community, and perhaps even the human one. And for this we’d need to expose what the Council has been doing all these years…Now I don’t know what will happen, this plan was our only hope.”**

A collective sigh was heard. The death of the King wasn’t only a problem for the Resistance, now they also had the Council hunting them down. If they were capable of killing the ruler of the Saeg, killing his daughter probably wouldn’t be a big deal for them.

Haseul wasn’t sure of how much they knew about Jungeun’s existence and her whereabouts, the vehicles that Sooyoung took down early were probably not the only ones they had sent after the princess.

Clenching her jaw, the pilot tried to not shown how stressed she felt how now.

She wouldn’t let anyone hurt Jungeun, or any of their crew member – for crying out loud, she wouldn’t even deny help to these people she had just met. Her duty as the captain of this ship was heavier than ever before.

Hugging Jungeun by the shoulder, she kissed her head lightly, whispering a ‘It’s going to be okay’, before raising her voice.

 **“Soo, the gas station in DB-51 is still active, right? Let’s go there. Fill Raven up with all the fuel and food we can get, we will have to take an alternative route to outside the system, so we won’t have the chance of making other stops any time soon.”** She informed, her professional side working to help leading them. **“It looks like our trip just got a little longer.”**

 

* * *

 

DB-51 was a small dwarf planet located in the one of the quadrants an hour away from Mars, it wasn’t inhabited or a place people visited often, if ever. What Haseul called a ‘gas station’ was just a small station where you cold get some fuel of unknown quality and expensive food if anyone was still willing to keep a store open there. It used to be a common route for merchants to avoid the inspection of authorities, but with the Warp technology that the Saeg implanted, it wasn’t worth the time to come all the way there – also the risk of coming across pirates was enough to keep most people away of it.

They would stop by just long enough to get fuel for both ships – Raven and Baby –, and some supplies if they were lucky enough to find it. Raven still had a relative good amount of fuel, but it would be even riskier to stop by another place later, so Haseul’s plan was to fill it all up and hide the ship at the corners of the system, taking the long route to Dal – the planet where the Resistance was hiding in the moment.

Haseul had a bad feeling about staying at a single place for too long, therefore the order was to go and do things as quickly as possible. Since it was a pretty old place now, they couldn’t count with the advanced coupling system used in the newer stations, therefore someone would obligatory have to go down to make sure it was working. They also had to buy food, so more than one person would have to go.

The ship’s captain suggested for her to go and do it on her own, but the crew shot down her suggestion right away. If they needed to leave, Haseul was the only one skilled enough to pilot Raven and take them out of there without risking their lives – Hyejoo didn’t want to agree on it, but she was forced to do so. Sooyoung was technically their second best pilot, but she had much more experience flying Baby Raven than dealing with the huge spaceship.

Therefore, in the end the co-captain was the one that volunteered to go – Ha claimed she was the best one to make sure the system was working and even fix it if needed, and for this there wasn’t a way to refute her words. It was harder to decide who the second person would be, with a bunch of voice trying to speak over each other and claim the right – whether it was courage, or just the fact that they wanted to keep the other safe, it wasn’t clear. In the end they decided it would be safer to keep Jungeun and the newcomers inside the ship, and it was a unanimous decision to not let the kids take part on it either, Vivi would run the food errand. Haseul wasn’t very fond of the idea of allowing her friends outside, but they didn’t have a choice now.

Jungeun wasn’t very happy with it neither, still she was dragged by a worried Yeojin to her room as the older Jo stayed behind – she had seen the sisters whispering earlier and could bet Haseul had told the girl to keep an eye on her. She expected to see Yerim tagging along, however the younger Saeg was busy talking to Hyejoo about something.

They stopped in front of Jungeun’s bedroom and she hesitated before entering as her mother grabbed her hand gently. **“Jungeun, can I have a moment?”**

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk with the woman now, especially alone. It was hard to not grimace, but she felt a pair of small, slightly chubby hands grabbing ahold of her free hand, as Yeojin pulled her down to her height so she could whisper – as far as a Yeojin whisper goes. **“Are you fine, unnie? I can lock them up in Sooyoung’s room!”**

Her lips involuntary turned into a small, fond smile. Yeojin was one of kind and she was grateful for having as a friend. Shaking off her mother’s hand, she turned to face the small brunette **. “It’s fine. Can you stay with Jinsol for now?”**

The young Jo nodded, albeit she still leaned in once more to say. **“If you change your mind, we’ll be at my room!”**

Nodding, the Kim smiled at the girl once more, before she and Jinsol moved past them. With a deep breath, she faced her mother. She still wasn’t enjoying the idea of a conversation that could shake even more her emotional, but it was better to get to it before her heart started to given in to the woman again – it was her mom after all, and Jungeun couldn’t say she didn’t love her even now.

  **“Let’s go inside.”** Opening the door, she allowed the woman in and followed her.

She gestured for Yuju to take a seat in a chair, while she sat on the bed. Less than two days ago, she had lay there feeling broken because of what happened to Haseul, and although she had fixed things with Jo, now something else was trying to break her heart all over again.

For a while the two of them just stood there, Jungeun avoiding the woman’s gaze as her mother patiently waited until she was willing to look her way.

**“You can say what you want now.”**

Yuju looked at the blonde before speaking. **“I never planned on leaving you behind, Jungeun. I thought if we were out of the Council’s sight, you’d be safe. I just wanted you to have a good, normal life. And I tried so, so hard to do it.”** The older woman took a deep breath, as if talking about it was as painful for as it was for Jungeun to hear. **“Until one day I realized I wasn’t able to protect you, or even myself.”**

Jungeun finally raised her gaze too meet her mother’s, listening to what she had to say.

 **“On the day I took you to the palace, something happened…”** Yuju’s voice assumed a quiet tone as she started to retell her memories.

 

_Yuju pushed Jungeun in the swings, very lightly so the kid would go up just enough to make her giggle in happiness, instead of scaring her. As usual, the playground was nearly empty at the early hours of the morning, when the sun has barely risen into the sky. There was only one other woman, sat on a bench in the other side of the place, apparently busy taking care of her own baby. Yuju didn’t pay her much attention, keeping her eyes on her daughter instead._

_Jungeun was a good kid, smart and loving. But she lacked a lot of things – she didn’t know how to interact with other children or what having a friend meant, and it was all because her mother couldn’t allow her to approach anyone._

_It was just the two of them, living the life in the quietest way possible._

_It wasn’t the life she had dreamed of. She always wanted a simple routine and a loving family, but instead she got into the middle of a much more complex situation. She would never regret it though. Her relationship with Shim wasn’t something she should feel ashamed of, they were both single and there was honest feelings between them, if the society rules weren’t so strict, they could’ve been happy together. The relationship might have ended, but it had given her the most precious gift that was Jungeun and she had promised to love and protect her daughter always._

_Keeping Jungeun meant given up on a lot of things, from her dream job to her relatives who wouldn’t accept the kid into their lives. It meant to move to another city where she didn’t know anyone, to live with little money that she earned by working at home because she could never risk leaving Jungeun on her own or to trust her in anyone else hands. It meant to constantly be looking over her shoulder and being paranoid that someone could show up to try to take her child away. Shim would send her messages and money sporadically – she would refuse both, not because her ego, or some kind of silly sense of independence, she just knew that any connection she kept with Jungie’s dad would represent a risk for them._

_She was lucky Yoon Soo, the deceased princess human husband and the one person who could understand her struggle, helped to find her a place in this town. But she couldn’t rely on others always._

_She was barely in her mid-twenties, but there were always huge dark bags under her tired blue eyes, contrasting with her pale skin and light hair – Jungie used to touch her face and compliment her eyes with the sweetest smile no matter what, and these little moments were enough for her to know she was doing the right thing for them._

_Noticing her daughter was sleepy, she brought the swing to a stop, lifting the kid in her arms and hugging her loving. She was determined to give her little girl all the affection she could, Jungeun could have royal blood in her veins, but she wouldn’t be raised under their archaic traditions, instead she would be raised to be the happiest person she could be. Smiling softly at the kid, she kissed her hair that was the same shade of blond as hers, and the kid hugged her by the neck comfortably snuggling into her. Yuju smiled to herself, full of fondness._

_Only two more years, two more and Jungeun would be big enough to wear proper contacts and Yuju would be able to give her the chance of playing with other children and going to school. She had been saving money to get her the best contacts lens that she could get, ones that wouldn’t hurt her eyes, but still be able to hide the red in them. It was sad to know that her daughter would have to hide her beautiful eyes, but it was the best possibility Yuju could offer for her now._

_The day was a little colder than usual, so she made sure to fix Jungeun’s red jacket and keep her hood covering her head – the girl’s face was pressed against her shoulder, so she wasn’t afraid anyone could spot her eyes now. With the kid safely wrapped in her arms, she started to walk away of the playground._

_The city was a maze of alleys and short streets that Yuju knew by heart now, luckily their house wasn’t far because the weather was getting worse and Jungeun coughed softly in her sleep. Yuju bite her bottom lip, thinking about how they would have to skip the only activity they usually did outside the house tomorrow, she couldn’t risk her daughter getting sick, even if the kid would be upset to not visit the playground. Maybe she could distract her with a new game or…_

_Yuju’s steps became a little stiffer as her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of steps behind them. The sound was faint, light steps against the dirty ground of the street, just quick enough to keep up with hers, but far enough for Yuju not being able to notice their shadow on the wall._

_Grabbing a better hold of Jungeun, she took a deep breath, forcing herself to not run. There was a chance it was just another passerby and not someone following them, running would only attack unwanted attention – and if it this person was indeed following her, running would let them know she noticed it. Yuju was relatively fit, but with Jungeun in her arms, the chances of outrun anyone were slim._

_Passing by a closed store, she could use the reflection in the glass of the window to identify the woman she had seen earlier at the park walking a couple of meters from her, the said woman still carried what looked like a child with her – but her pace was weird, there was tension in her body and she steps seem so calculated. This woman must’ve been spying on her ever since she stepped on the park._

_She had to think and think quickly._

_The easiest way would be to go a crowded place where the woman wouldn’t be able to get to her without being noticed, however it was too early and the town was a quiet place now, walking aimless hoping to bump into a crowded street wasn’t an option. She would have to try to lose her by risking going into the alleyways and taking the shortcuts she knew, hoping it would be enough to outwit the other woman._

_Quickening her steps, she turned a left and then another one going through a small alley that led to a larger street filled with small business, most of them still closed. Luckily there were people coming and going, not enough to be called a crowd, but enough to give her relative safety. Risking a look over her shoulder, she saw the woman stopping, apparently tending to the kid she was carrying – probably trying to not look suspicious._

_Yuju took this chance to cross the street, forcing a smile at the old human couple that was busy filled their little stall with fruits – she didn’t know them, but hopefully she would get them to talk to her for enough time for the other woman give up on following her. As expected the old woman gave her a smile and start to chat away about how fruits were good for small children and Yuju tried her best to reply, although her gaze travelled back to the point where she had last seen the woman that had been following her._

_She had to refrain from screaming when she saw a man shooting the baby in the woman’s arms, ignoring all the attention of the people around. The woman screamed, but it was short lived as the man’s next bullets hit her chest. There was a commotion on the streets, the dozen of merchants screaming and running to check on the woman as the man flew the scene._

_Yuju didn’t have time to think, she just ran. She had thought the poor lady following her was trying to harm them, but all along the woman must have been fearing someone else, trying to keep up with her for safety. Yuju didn’t have a doubt the man following them was after her and Jungeun, the way he shot the child first made it obvious he had mistaken the duo for them. She was relieved – relieved that the man had got the wrong people, that Jungeun was still safe with her. She hated herself for feeling like this._

_She covered her mouth to muffle a sob, feeling tears fill her eyes and her chest burn as she ran, going through streets and alleys, as quickly as she could. She had to reach their house fast, before that man figured he had got the wrong people and came back for them._

_Jungeun’s red eyes opened to look at her mom, her chubby face showing confusion as she reached to touch Yuju’s face. **“Mommy, are you crying?”**_

_Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she forced a smile at her daughter **. “I’m fine, sweetie. We’re playing a game, understand? You have to be really quiet to win.”** She placed her finger over the little girl’s lips, silencing her and Jungeun nodded. She would ask more questions normally, but the sleep was getting the best of her, fortunately._

_She reached their house, entering by the back door after checking there were no signals of invasion. If the man wasn’t able to recognize them properly, the chances were that he didn’t have proper info on them, therefore she had to take this chance to escape. As quickly as she could, she gathered their stuff, and covered Jungeun with a new layer of clothes, leaving the house._

_As she made her way to the small transportation station of the town, she finally reached for her communicator, calling one of the only two numbers on it._

**_“Shim, it’s me. They are here...We’ll go to you. Jungeun is not safe anymore.”_ **

 

 **“If I hadn’t brought you to the palace that day, we probably wouldn’t have survived.”** Yuju said as she finished the story, her hands pressed tightly together as if the idea still scared her **. “I couldn’t stay with you, your dad could barely protect you at the time and they would never accept my presence.”** The blonde grimaced, the Council had been controlling her life for too long, taking away her freedom with her loved ones. **“It was naïve of me to think I would get a chance to get you back, instead I had to fly out of the planet and hide.”**

Jungeun didn’t say a word throughout the whole story, she just stared at her mother and tried to rearrange all the conflicted feelings inside her chest. Part of her hated Yuju in the moment, she hated her for being alive all this time and never coming back for her, for making her think the one person that loved her wasn’t there anymore…However, she knew it was wrong, she knew that feeling was just the result of the pain of all these years without her mother’s presence. The rage was just a way to protect herself from breakdown in front of Yuju.

The story brought several flashes to her mind, small and blurry moments of their time together. How could something so awful have happened that day, when all she could recall was the warm feeling of being in the safety of her mother’s arms until she woke her up when they were back at the house?  She remembered their trip to the palace and how upset her mother was…Growing up she questioned how honest was Yuju’s sadness, how correct her memories were, but looking into the woman’s eyes right now made it hard for her to refute the true.

She knew her mother loved her, she couldn’t recall any other time in her life where she felt so happy and safe as the first years of her life when Yuju was around. Jungeun knew this was still true, she could tell by the way Yuju looked at her now.

After so long, her mother had found her way back to her and instead of rage, she should feel happy for it.

 **“Mom…”** Before she realized it, her own tears were spilling out of her eyes, making their way down her face. **“Mom, I’m sorry…I thought you…”** She was a sobbing mess when the older come to her side, bringing her in a tight hug that Jungeun needed so much. Just like that day, over fifteen years ago, she clingy to her mother like her life depended on it, looking for her warmth and love and receiving it right away.

 **“It’s okay, Jungeun. I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you**. **”** Yuju muttered through tears, caressing her daughter hair like she used to, rocking her back and forth gently. **“I thought about you every day, I could never forget you.”**

Jungeun wasn’t a kid anymore, but as she hugged her mother tightly, letting out the tears she had held back before, she felt like one. Her heart still hurt, however the pain was a little fainter now – The Council hadn’t taken this part of her.

 

* * *

 

Yeojin led the tall Saeg girl to the room she shared with Haseul. Part of her would rather to stay outside and try to check on what Sooyoung and Vivi would do, perhaps even help – but she didn’t, deciding to follow Haseul’s orders for once. She knew how her older sister and pretty much everyone else in the ship was disturbed in the moment, all of them feeling the tension in the air, and she didn’t want to be the cause of more worries for Haseul. Moreover, she had been handed the mission of keeping an eye on the newcomer and trying to reach their parents – this part made her uneasy, the fact that the pilot asked her to try to talk to them now meant the older Jo was worried something could be wrong with them.

The youngest member of the crew never really had to worry about her family, her loving parents and sister were always around taking care and scolding her. However, she knew how tough it could be to someone who had lost their loved ones – first Sooyoung who never really spoke about her mother, but always seem a little more quiet whenever someone mentioned the subject of family; Then Jungeun, from whom she had never heard something directly, just one or other comment Yerim would let slip once in a while. Just like Sooyoung, Jungeun liked to keep things to herself, but it was clear it had taken a toll on her, watching her today with Yuju proved it.

It was hard to imagine a life without her parents and suddenly she felt like a coward, afraid of trying to reach them. What would she do if there was no one in the other side of the call?

Jinsol who was silent until the moment, took a seat on Haseul’s bed, stealing a glance at the kid seating on the top bunk. Everything that happened today was making her head buzz with information, the fact that she felt so out of place there didn’t help either. All her plans for her group were ruined now, making her feel like she had failed them somehow. Going home didn’t seem like such a great thing when she was only bringing bad news.

 **“Hm, kid? Are you fine?”** She managed to ask. This kid – Yeojin? –, seem to be a very talkative type, asking her a bunch of weird questions earlier before the group was separate to attend to their own tasks. Her sudden silence made the atmosphere even more awkward, and Jung didn’t think she could stand any more of it.

Instead of a common answer, she was surprised by Yeojin’s face, as the girl hanged half of her body by the bed side to look at her – she wondered how the kid managed to keep her balance and not fall head first into the floor.

 **“Why were you living with Jungie’s mom there? I get you’re from the same group and all, but why would you follow her there?”** Jinsol’s wasn’t expecting to receive another question instead of an answer and she moved uncomfortable in her seat, aware of Yeojin’s bright brown orbs staring at her.

Averting her gaze, the blonde let her hands grab hold of the soft mattress beneath. She could stay quiet, after all she had already explained too much to these people, but something in the younger girl’s tone made her think the answer was important for Yeojin. **“I wanted to see the place for myself. If it was safe for Yuju and her daughter, perhaps it could be to others too.”** Shrugging her shoulders, she left out a sigh. The hope she had hadn’t last for more than a couple of months. **“The planet where the Resistance members are now, Dal, doesn’t have as many resources. It’s inhabited by all sort of people, all sort of species…It’s not a very friendly place, but is the only home some of my friends know. It was the only one I knew.”**

Yeojin’s eyes softened at her words, the girl’s natural empathy kicking in. Living in a small farm with her parents could be boring once in a while, especially when the money wasn’t enough to buy her the new things she wanted to have and she had to pretend it didn’t bother her, however it seemed like heaven closer to the thing Jinsol just described. **“Your parents are waiting for you back there? You wanted to bring them with you?”**

 **“I just have my mother.”** Jinsol gave her a sad half smile. **“My dad had a small business in Seoul, things started to get better and it grew a lot. The nobles weren’t happy about it and tried to use their influence to bring it down, when my dad refused to bend to their orders, suddenly there were Purists everywhere.”** Her smile disappeared completely, her eyes finally meeting the brown ones that watched her. **“My mother and I barely managed to escape.”**

Yeojin clumsy made her way down the top bunk, she looked a bit flustered. **“I’m sorry about it. I thought…It seems like you guys have things much worse than us.”** She didn’t need to say who ‘you’ or ‘us’ meant, it was obvious.

The blonde shook her head in a negative. **“There are bad people everywhere, and there’s always someone for them to try to take advantage off. As I said, Saeg aren’t the only ‘stray’ people at Dal.”** Saegs weren’t the only people suffering out there, humans had learned the hard way to drop their prejudices about a lot of things, but it was from the human nature to find new ways of trying to take advantage of a vulnerable group. **“But you can find good people too.”** She added, a little smile making its way to her lips as she tried to reassure the teenager **. “Yuju was the first person we met there, she wasn’t there for too long and she was still young and looked so sad always…Still, she helped us to adapt and even taught me a lot of things. I was only seven back then, so you could say I grew up with her, therefore I didn’t have a reason to reject her offer to accompany her to Mars.”**

Yeojin returned the smile, taking a seat beside her. She was still scared of calling her parents, scared to know if something happened to them, but talking to Jinsol somehow made her a little less nervous. That girl, just like her friends, had gone through a lot and was still doing her best for her family. She shouldn’t be afraid to do the same.

 **“About what you asked earlier…I was not, but I’m feeling better now. Thank you!”** In a very Yeojin thing, the small girl hugged the blonde for a quick moment. It was too brief for Jinsol to react to it, but it still gave her a nice feeling.

Jung didn’t reply, she just watched as the girl hopped out of the bed, to reach a small tablet on the wall and made a call. She was polite enough to not eavesdrop – on purpose at least, Yeojin’s voice was too loud to not be heard, but it sounded much happier now, so maybe it was a good thing.

Nevertheless, the call was cut short as a noise of the doors being locked sounded and the call was suddenly suspended. Yeojin frowned, looking at the now black screen – she had just managed to talk to her mother who was excitedly explaining her and Yeojin’s father were out of Earth, on a sudden vacation trip thanks to something they won in a some sort of lottery. Yeojin was about to ask how could it be, when the call was finished.

She looked around, noticing that Jinsol had also stood up looking as confused as hers. The red lights by the door blinked and the young Jo grimaced. **“Haseul triggered the emergency lockdown. She doesn’t want us to get out.”** She could only imagine one reason for this and she hated it.

Even though she knew it was useless, she hit the door and screamed for her sister.

 

* * *

 

 **“You can’t go! They told us to wait here.”** Yerim argued, her arms folded and lips pursed. She was standing in front of the door of the room, blocking Hyejoo’s passage. Albeit she tried to not show it, the slightly younger girl could tell how nervous she was. While the older members of the crew were out there, Yerim had been restless, worried sick about them and now that they were back with bad news she looked even more perturbed.

Hyejoo usually would pat her back and try her best to distract the girl, but she had her own worries now. She knew Yerim was just trying to keep her safe, but the girl didn’t understand things – at least not like she could. **“Yerim, please. You don’t understand, Sooyoung might look like she can do it all on her own, but she is having a real hard time, too.”** The taller brunette tried to explain, feelings her nerves starting taking over. It was the second time Sooyoung was treating her like a kid and leaving her behind to get in trouble alone. Son was young, but she wasn’t naïve and she knew her cousin like the back of her hand and could spot her fear right away. All the confident façade couldn’t fool her.

Not moving, Yerim took a deep breath. She wasn’t one to oppose to reasonable orders, she trusted the older girls and knew that being out there now would be a risk too big for them to take. Yet, she also hated this feeling of impotence, not only about not being able to help Sooyoung and Vivi, but also for not being there for Jungeun now that someone from her past had come back to shake her already fragile heart; More than this, she was worried about her parents.

Her parents weren’t the best people in the world, they could be quite vain at times and were always trying to fall into people’s grace with their subservience, trying to be accepted by the other nobles instead of understand they didn’t need their approval. For years the King enabled their little habits, allowing Yerim to keep Jungeun company and giving them money to make sure they would be able to maintain themselves in the city. Yerim used to feel embarrassed about it, hiding her disappointment for her parents’ lazy behavior behind her bright smile. She used to just want to be able to be independent from them and live a simple life, she had thought about staying in Mars with her best friend would be a good first step even if Jungeun didn’t agree on it.

But now she couldn’t help but worry about them. What if the Council decided to get rid of them now that the King was no longer there? What if they knew about her connection to the princess and tried to use her parents to get information? There were too many ‘what if’s’ to no answer and it was making her chest tight, filled with the anxiousness.

The fact that her closest human friend wanted to risk herself as well only added to it.

 **“Hye.”** She tried to remain calm, not allowing her nerves to show **. “I know you care a lot about Sooyoung, she is your family after all. Just like Vivi is part of our family here. That’s why we have to trust them instead of burdening them with our presence and making things more complicated.”**

The taller girl stopping in front of her, her greyish eyes shining with the glimpse of light that reached the inside of the room through the door. She was breathing heavy and by the way her lips quivered slightly, Yerim knew she would be balling her eyes out if she wasn’t trying so hard to hold back. More than anything, Choi wanted to hug her now.

They had a unique relationship, the kind of bond that wasn’t formed easily. Hyejoo was quiet, full of snarky comment and grumpy ways, but not when it was about Yerim. With Yerim, Hye’s more soft side was brought to life, with her childish smile and protective ways, she even reduced the number of sarcastic remarks. They had bonded almost immediately, Yerim’s easy going and friendly nature making it hard for the baby wolf to resist her smile. At first, she would only talk about her favorite games and the things she did at the ship, bragging about her achievements and teaching Choi small tricks. Yerim was great at listening, showing real interest and sharing her own hobbies. Her bright energy was contagious, but Hyejoo loved her calm side the most, the one that was always caring, always considerate and affectionate, this selflessness that seemed so innate to the girl.

Time transformed their initial impressions in liking, a crush in companionship, the awkward hugs into loving ones. It wasn’t much really. They were just happy to be in each other’s company, to share a laugh or the comfortable silence – this only happened when Yeojin wasn’t around –, to feel the soft touch of their hands intertwining – Hyejoo’s favorite thing. For them it was never about being human or Saeg, friends or lovers, it was just about being themselves and accepting this new side of them that came along with the relationship.

Sooyoung warned her so many times about the problems that could come from such thing, and Hyejoo always shut her down by claiming they weren’t like Haseul and Jungeun – Yerim wasn’t a princess, nor they were a couple. Yerim was just her _person_ and it was all that mattered.

Reality had the most cruel way to remind her that things didn’t work as simply as she wished. Yerim wasn’t a princess, but she was noble raised in a community where Hyejoo would never be accepted. The Council’s power was bigger and much more dangerous than they had thought, what could guarantee they wouldn’t come for them? What could guarantee they weren’t after her cousin in this moment?

Sooyoung was unfortunately right, one way or another, they couldn’t have a happy ending easily.

She didn’t have time to be a coward, she had to protect Sooyoung like the brunette had always protected her.

 **“Listen, it’s not what you think. Sooyoung is…Special, not only for me or for the crew. She Is one of kind.”** Hyejoo said stepping even closer, her voice so quiet that it was almost a whisper. Her hands reaching for Yerim’s arms, her grip a little tighter than usual. **“Jungeun is not the only who had a hard life. Sooyoung went through hell and I’m not letting it happen to her again, understand? The people that are looking for Jungeun, might as well be after her. We can’t stay here and do nothing.”** With a muffled apology, she brushed past Yerim to open the door – to no avail, Haseul had locked it.

Frustrated, Son kicked the door as if it could help with anything – her feet hurt, the door didn’t move. She went to the terminal located by the door, opening a new command prompt. She had helped to design that system, no one would be able to lock her up on her own prison.

Yerim grabbed her by the arm, demanding her attention. **“What do you mean? Sooyoung is a Saeg too? A royal?”** She asked, keeping her grip on Hyejoo. 

 **“Only half.”** Hyejoo commented, shrugging her off gently – she would never be able to be harsh on Yerim, even now **. “She is just Sooyoung, a very stubborn goose who will get in trouble if I’m not there to help.”** She didn’t look at the girl as she worked on unlocking the door.

The slightly shorter girl hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to react. What Hyejoo said was making her confused, but she didn’t have time, nor a reason to question her now. If Sooyoung was as much in risk as Hyejoo thought, they didn’t have time to waste. **“I’ll go with you!”**

 **“Yerim, you…”** Hyejoo groaned, before nodding. It would be useless to her to not follow, after all the only thing that could make Yerim act recklessly, was to protect her friends. **“Okay.”** With a grimace, the wolf like girl finished decoding the door, making it open without a sound. She ran back to her drawer, grabbing something. **“I have something we can use.”**

She showed Yerim the electric gun – one that looked oddly similar to the one Haseul carried around. Yerim just nodded in response, taking a peek outside to make sure the path was clean. Turning back, she came face to face with Hyejoo who was ready to step outside.

This time Yerim stopped her with a tight hug – one that only grew stronger as they heard the first round of shots echoing through Raven’s walls **. “Take care. Let’s just take them back and run, understand?”** It wasn’t like her to be this serious, but the worry in her voice must have reached the other girl because she didn’t push her away, even if the urge to go to Sooyoung told her to.

 **“I’ll. Everything will be fine.”** She dared to slip a quick kiss on the girl’s head, before stepping back. **“We’ll prove them wrong about letting us help.”** Taking her hand, Hyejoo sprinted out of the room, towards the garage.

 **“Hye?”** Yerim said out loud to be heard above their steps, the adrenaline filling her up.

**“What?”**

**“You’re my person too.”** Choi managed to smile, squeezing her hand as her pace became faster.

Hyejoo didn’t have time to ask how the purple eyes girl knew about her thoughts – perhaps she had put them into words without realizing it –, maybe it didn’t matter now. They didn’t have time to waste.

 

* * *

 

Sooyoung’s dark brown eyes – the color the lenses gave them – darted around the place as she carefully stepped onto the dwarf planet. She stole a look at the small radar on her hands, making sure there wasn’t anyone other than her and Vivi out there.

The metallic platform that surrounded them was badly illuminated by an old automatic system that worked based on a movement sensor triggered whenever something big enough moved or touched the ground, what meant she had to actually walk around to check every corner of it if she wanted to make sure the radar was working – or wait until someone else moved. Raven was pretty big, what meant that a large chunk of the place was illuminated because of its huge presence, but not being able to see the opposite entrance was making Ha uneasy.

Vivi had her usual calm expression, the android must be doing her own scan of the place.

 **“All clear?”** She asked the robot, receiving a slow nod in reply.

 **“I can’t see past the gates nor beyond the boxes near them.”** Her smile was untouched, but Sooyoung knew better than be fooled by the android’s expression, Vivi had ways to show emotion that went beyond these things – the glimpse of concern in her eyes now was more telling.

Sooyoung clenched her jaw, nodding as her hand rested on the gun that she kept inside her pocket. **“Vivi, can I?”** She asked in a whisper, as they slowly made their way to the control panel located at Raven’s right side – she would have to unlock it by paying ahead for the fuel and them she had to make sure the connectors would couple onto Raven’s tank to fill it up quickly; it wasn’t complicated, ten minutes and they would be out of there if everything went as planned.

The android’s smile grew slightly. **“Thank you for asking, Sooyoung. You may.”** Vivi stopped by her side, watching as Ha started the proceed and the mechanic nodded once more. It was an unspoken rule with Raven to not treat Vivi like a simple machine, to avoid at all costs to push unwanted commands into her as she had her own autonomy.

Today, however, they would need to make an exception.  

 **“Wong Kahei, the deer, insert voice command access 05: emergency mode.”** She recited the words they had programed on Vivi so long ago, hoping such a time where it was needed never came. For years Sooyoung had prepared them for an emergency, now it was time. **“Protect the crew members. Neutralize enemies of all species...At all costs.”**

Vivi’s eyes shone with a pink light for a second, the only sign that the commands were properly inserted. Vivi was programed to be an android that cares for their owner’s health, a companion, not a warrior, however she would be able to protect them if needed – the command would only allow her to not hold back when doing it.

With a final smile, Vivi walked towards the small convenience store located right behind the line of panels – it also lit up when she arrived, an android with bright golden eyes greeting her. Of course, no human or Saeg would stay there waiting, a robot was a different thing.

Sooyoung connected the cables to Raven, but she didn’t stood beside it, instead passed back and forth. There was an itching feeling that insisted on keep sending chills through her body, telling her to not drop her guard. Vivi came back with arms full of food and Soo shook her head slowly, pointing out the small compartment at the side of Raven, telling her without words to use it instead of opening the main entrance of the ship.

There was a single beep sound, informing the tank was full and Sooyoung almost sighed in relief. Almost.

Vivi had barely placed the things in the compartment when the lights in the hangar blinked – twice. Someone else was there, and was moving fast.

Sooyoung’s gun was in her hands as soon as she heard the steps coming closer, the small device in her pocket didn’t emitting a single sound – as soon as she noticed the android that worked as a cashier come running from the store to attack, she understood the reason why. The radar could only detect vehicles that emitted energy signatures or creatures with body heat, a domestic android didn’t have any of those.

It was a trap.

Vivi threw a large can of peaches right at his head even before the android could jump over the panels to attack Sooyoung – in any other day, Ha would’ve laughed at the way the can’s content splashed over his face, leaving a large bend and taking him down. Now, however, she had her own issues to worry about.

One more row of lights shone, this time bringing two more robots into light. Sooyoung shot at their heads, targeting the eyes – usually the head was where the most sensitive sensors were located as well as their database, while their energy center was located in the chest under a thick layer of metal to protect it. The first bullet left a deep wound on the cheek of the android that was closer revealing the metal and a soft blue light from its circuits, making him slow down as his head was shot back.

The gun’s kick was stronger than expected, pushing Sooyoung’s shoulder back. Ha winced, muttering a curse under her breath as she shot at the other robot, with more precision shit time. One of the bullets hit him right in the eye, leaving a trace of smoke as the circuits in his head exploded. The android didn’t fall, instead it just stood there lifelessly.

Too bad the other two were still pretty much alive and wouldn’t take long to get back on their feet. And not only them.

The small radar in her pocket started beeping like crazy as a group of men broke through the doors, approaching quickly. She didn’t have time to check the device, but by the looks of it, half of them where androids while the rest must be human.

She wouldn’t be able to shot them all down with a gun, damn time she didn’t get Haseul’s ‘toy’, an electric gun would be much more useful against machines…Her eye caught sight of the panel again, perhaps she could make her own.

 **“Vivi, unplug the cables. I’ve** **a plan!”** She shouted, demanding the android to come back near her instead of trying to tackle on the enemies. Vivi was better built and more skilled than most androids, receiving numerous updates over the years, but it didn’t mean Sooyoung wanted to risk putting her in combat unless it was strictly necessary. Those they were fighting were just machines for her, but Vivi was family.

She couldn’t shoot them all down, but she could shoot the panels down and maybe blown the whole place if it was needed.

Vivi left the cables on the floor, making sure Raven was properly locked before she could join Sooyoung. The brunette shot at the cashier that was trying to approach once more, before doing the same to the other android. The rest of the group would reach them soon and they wouldn’t be able to take them down like this, so she needed to clear the space fast. Or her plan would fail.

Thank gods for Haseul who must’ve been watching everything from the conference room because Raven’s ramp was slowly descending to pick them up as the ship started to work again. Lasers shot at the group, taking down two of the men as well a big chunk of the wall behind them, revealing the vehicles they had taken to come there – the same patrol aircrafts from before, Sooyoung was starting to hate them.

At the same moment Sooyoung shot at the panels electric entrance, sparkles shining for a moment before the lights went down in the place – it wasn’t the electric shock she was expecting, but would still be useful. She used the back of her hands to rub her left eye, dropping the contact lens to allow her to see what was going just in time to notice one of the humans shooting at their direction. Ha tried to jump out of the way, but the bullet never reached her, hitting Vivi’s chest instead as the android ran to grab the man’s arm, her tight grip breaking his hold on the gun as she twisted his arm painfully and used it to throw him at the other man running at them.

Vivi’s face didn’t betrayal anything, but her pink eyes were sparkling as she came running to reach the ramp. Sooyoung had manage to move to there as well, her eyes darting through the place, trying to allocate the enemies – there were ten in total, they had put down the first three androids for now, Haseul managed to attack two others and Vivi neutralized two of the humans…This meant that they were at least three more around. The place was pitch black with the exception of the ramp illuminated by Raven’s intern lights and the flashes of light of the guns firing upon them.

Without much thought, she shot at the cables on the floor, leading to a small explosion that almost made the sound of shots inaudible. A circle of blue energy shone, electrocuting the people close to – she noticed two more androids down for good. They were still too close and the explosion pushed her back, making her nearly fall off the ramp and land painfully on her left ankle, her back hit the steps of the ramp. She barely managed to keep a hold of her gun. Pain burned through her back and ankle as she tried to stand up, and Vivi crouched beside her, working as a shield. Raven started to ascend, its engines prompting it quickly as the ramp was slowly retrieved – a little too slow.

The ramp would automatically close as they gained height, but the hangar’s ceiling opening was stuck, making it impossible for the to go through it without having to risk breaking it. With the outer shields on they would be able to go past it easily, yet they couldn’t active it while the ramp wasn’t retrieved…They were stuck.

They needed to run inside and lock it manually, but she wouldn’t be able to do so with her ankle like that **. “Vivi, go in and close it! I’ll hold on until you’re done.”** She screamed over the sound of bullets hitting the bottom of the ramp, some coming incredibly close of her. The idiots shooting were probably common humans who couldn’t see properly without the light, but they were an easy target in their current position.

 **“Sooyoung!”** The voice that came was all too familiar and Ha tried to crouch into a safer position, gritting her teeth as she tried to see the men bellow and shoot back at them, before looking over her shoulder to see Yerim and Hyejoo coming running in her direction. She didn’t get a single shot this time, instead she saw electric charges passing through her to hit one of the men in the ground.

Yerim’s arms were around her in the next moment, the Saeg girl helping her up as Hyejoo stood on the edge of the ramp, shooting back at the enemies with more rage than accuracy.

 **“Stop it, Hyejoo! Go back! You too, Yerim!”** She tries to shrug the girl off, her heart sinking into her chest. Worry about herself was one thing, but she would never forgive herself if the kids were hurt while trying to save her.

The girls didn’t listen to her. Choi used all her strength to try and drag her inside, while Hyejoo protect their back – or tried to, her cousin was only human what meant she couldn’t see the men below them without proper illumination now. The ramp wasn’t very long, but Sooyoung’s ankle and the constant movement caused by the shots made their movements slow.

Yerim was stronger than she looked, managing to drag them halfway through the ramp finally started to be lifted, closing – Vivi must have found the manual gadget.

Hyejoo ran to their side right in the moment the lights in the hangar turned on once more – of course, a backup generator should finally have been activated, what meant the men would be able to see them much better now.

The lights weren’t the only thing that came back to life as an android latched on the edge of the ramp, trying to climb up. Hyejoo left a muffled scream out of surprise, frantically aiming at it to shoot. She managed to hit it in the face after a couple of times, unable to make it let go of the ramp blocking it from closing. Thankfully, Vivi came back just in time to grab onto the teenager and kick the android down.

Then there was another shot and a loud cry before the doors finally closed.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the ramp was retrieved, Haseul was able to activate the shields and didn’t hesitate in prompting Raven to leave the place at full speed, breaking through the roof and reading towards the big huge dome that surrounded it. Thankfully their entering pass was still valid, making the gates automatically open as soon as their license number was read – one of the fake ones.

She clenched her chest, trying her best to get away from the safety belt and stand up to walk with numb steps towards the garage. She could hear the sound of other steps approaching, but she couldn’t focus on it. Breathing was hard in the moment.

Forcing herself to stay in her seat and just watch as her friends fought for their lives was the worst thing she had ever done, but a choice that had to be made. She wasn’t good with weapons different from Sooyoung, even if she went there, she would be of little help. With Sooyoung out there with Vivi, and Hyejoo acting recklessly and trying to reach them, she was literally the only person that could pilot the ship to out of there. So she forced herself to stay, doing the best she could to help through Raven’s defense system and taking the ship off the ground, it was a torture to be stuck in there – she wondered if it was the best choice.

Now she was running to come to their encounter, frantically praying that everyone was okay.

 **“You locked us there!”** Yeojin shouted as she reached Haseul by the garages entrance, but the older Jo didn’t stop to talk. She was trying to protect them, trying to avoid that the combat ended as a bloodbath. Still, she wasn’t able to keep them all safe, nor to help out Sooyoung and Vivi properly. It made her wonder how much she really did for her crew.

Today more than any other day, she felt the responsibility of leading this crew. At the beginning of the that trip, leading Raven was a job that she always loved, regardless of how professional she claimed to be, she knew she could be rather immature, enjoying their journeys as a way to live her dreams. Now she was facing much more than just making cool tricks with Baby Raven and impressing everyone with her ability as a navigator, it was about really taking care of her crew and this ship, not as a kid living her dream, but as a grown woman.

Clenching her fists, she caught sight of her best friend kneeling on the floor beside a hurt Yerim. Hyejoo was on the girl’s other side, holding onto her hands and shouting some nonsense words as she tried to hide her sobs. Vivi had brownish fluid running through her back from a bullet wound, but she looked as calm as ever as she touched Yerim’s head.

Yeojin who has ran past Haseul, was now standing beside them and left out an exclamation of surprise and horror at the sight of her friend. **“Yerimie! Is she okay?”**

Haseul run to take a place beside Sooyoung, trying to understand how bad the young Saeg’s state really was. **“What happened to her?”**

 **“Those fucking bastards shot her! That’s what happened!”** Hyejoo was the one that answered, cursing as she gripped on Yerim’s hands. Haseul had never seen the girl so perturbed before and she knew that bravado was only a façade and the kid probably needed a hug right now.

 **“Calm down, Hyejoo! It was you who decided to drag her to there, wasn’t it?”** Sooyoung hit back, she looked more frustrated than anything else.

 **“It’s not the time to fight now!”** Haseul cut off, her eyes inspecting the girl until she found a wound in her arm, a stain of a dark shade of blue marking the sleeve of her white sweater. **“Vivi, are you fine? Can you run a test on her now?”**

The android nodded softly, her eyes scanning the girl from head to toe. **“Slight tachypnea and tachycardia, a high level of stress. Blood loss is at 7%, dehydration at 10%. We need to proceed with closing the wound and correct the blood loss through rehydration.”** She started to move as she spoke, grabbing ahold of the girl’s arms to look at it. **“Haseul, we need to move her to my dormitory. I have what is needed there.”**

The pilot nodded, ready to stand up and help to carry the girl, but Hyejoo was faster. The baby wolf was still in such a messy state, but she refused her help, taking Yerim into her arms and marching with Vivi. They only stopped when they bumped into Jungeun by the door. **“Yerim?”** The blonde gasped when she noticed what was happening. **“Yerim! Yerim no, please…”** She tried to reach out for the girl, but Vivi gently refrained her from touching the girl.

**“She needs care now. You can accompany us.”**

The group disappeared behind the doors, leaving behind only a very confused Jinsol who had followed Yeojin earlier and a worried Yuju who seem unsure to whether or not follow the others back. Haseul stayed behind, not because she wasn’t worried for Yerim – even if her being ‘her favorite kid’ was a joke, she indeed had learned to love and care for the girl, and it was killing her watching the kid suffer. However, she noticed something else was off.

Sooyoung still hadn’t stood up and the deep frown on her face was a poor attempt at hiding the pain.

 **“Come on, I’ll help you up.”** She offered, sliding the taller brunette’s arm around her neck so she could support her, slowly making her stand up. **“You were shot too?”**

 **“Not a bullet. Turns out when you explode things, they try to get back at you.”** Sooyoung grimaced, gritting her teeth due to the pain.

The Saegs must’ve noticed it because Jinsol was by their side soon, helping to lead Sooyoung inside the conference room. Yuju came along, arranging a seat for the girl, and another chair to rest her ankle.

The older woman pursed her lips in a very Jungeun-like way, before looking at the brunette’s face and when she did, her eyes grew a little wider. Took a moment for Haseul to understand the reason why, as her own gaze went to Sooyoung’s face, spotting her eyes with different colors. Jo tried to take the lead and protect her friend’s secret. **“If you excuse us, I’ll…”**

 **“It’s okay. Sooyoung, right? I wasn’t sure it was really you, but I’m glad you’re fine now.”** Yuju gave them a calm smile, taking both girls by surprise. Jinsol just nodded to herself, as if she had just understood the situation. **“I know your father. When I couldn’t contact Shim, he was the one to help me finding a place to stay with Jungeun. You were very small back then…Can I have a look at your ankle now?”**

Sooyoung stared at the woman, narrowing her eyes as she tried to recall it, but it was useless as she wasn’t more than just a toddler by then. In the ending she only nodded in agreement, as Yuju inspected her ankle with a mother’s expertise and asked Jinsol to hand her a small device that looked just like a pen.

 **“I never got to finish my studies, but I was in med school once. I’m still pretty good at it.”** Yuju spoke, as she gently positioned Ha’s wounded ankle, turning on the device that emitted a blue light on it.

In a matter of seconds, Sooyoung sighed in relief. **“What’s that?”**

 **“It speeds up your healing process and stops the inflammatory response, so you won’t be in pain. It works better on closed wounds, but I’ll check on Yerim now.”** Giving a final look on her ankle, she straightened her back, turning to face Haseul who was watching her quietly **. “Haseul, can you show me the way?”**

Jo nodded right away, relieved to see Sooyoung was better. If only it could work for Yerim as well... She led the way to Vivi’s room with quick steps.

 **“I hate when Yeojin is right.”** Sooyoung muttered to herself watching the duo walk away.

The tall blonde that was still in the room looked at her with clear confusion. **“I’m sorry?”**

 **“My aunt is pretty cool. Now help me up, I need to do something.”** Her ankle was much better, but she didn’t want risk putting her weight onto it and she needed to reach the command panel first. The blonde girl helped her to do so, and Sooyoung quickly touched the screen, confirming their current coordinates. As expected, they seem to be going toward Jupiter now, Haseul had probably set an automatic route. Tapping the screen again, she said: **“Ha Soo Young, the swan, voice command access 09. Raven access special system command: Code YYXY, active camouflage. Raven special access command: Yves, active second line of defense**.” Both things were still in trial phase, a project of her and Hyejoo that the King had helped to bring to life by adding some changes to Raven. She was praying it would work.

 **“Another bird? You don’t like it either?”** Jinsol asked as the brunette leaned back on her chair.

Sooyoung shrugged. **“I just like swans.”**

 

* * *

 

Thanks to Vivi’s care and Yuju’s help, Yerim was now fast asleep and the wound in her arm was neatly patched up. It would take some time to heal completely, but she would be fine. It was hard to tell who was more relieved about it, Jungeun or Hyejoo – or perhaps Haseul who still felt guilty for not being able to avoid this from happening, even if the kids were going against her instructions.

The older couple left Hyejoo alone with the sleepy girl, slowly making their way through the corridor.

 **“I’m sorry for locking the doors, I was just trying to-”** Haseul started, but Jungeun stopped her by tugging on her hand slightly, bringing them to a stop.

Seeing Yerim hurt was awful and she couldn’t forgive herself for being part of the cause the girl was injured now. However, she knew she couldn’t fall for this logic and surrender to the guilt feeling. She wasn’t the one to shot Yerim, neither it was Haseul or Hyejoo. The men that hurt Choi were under the Council’s orders and only them should be held accountable for this.

 **“I know.”** Haseul’s hands seem a little colder than usual today, and she held onto them a little tighter. **“You were trying your best to protect us. It wasn’t your fault.”**

Jo was beside her through all that hell of a day and all the princess could think of now was how dumb she was for ever doubting her love. Haseul very own existence seem made out of love, not only for her, but for every single member of the crew. Her father had given her the most valuable gift when he gave her the opportunity of meeting this woman and fall for her.

She wondered how fair it was for Haseul to love her and deal with every single misfortune she had unknowingly brought along with her.

Jo didn’t allow her to voice her concerns, pulling her into a tight hug instead. Different from their cold hands damp by the cold sweat, the embrace was warm and welcome. The brunette snuggled into her, looking for the comfort only their hugs could provide. Jungeun hugged her back tightly, closing her eyes to immerse herself in the soft scent of mint that the pilot carried.

It only last for a moment, only enough for them to comfort each other even if only a bit. Things weren’t great now, but at least they were still together.

Releasing Jungeun from her embrace, Jo faced the blonde with tired eyes **. “I’ll get us as far away as possible from here. But we can’t use one of the warp systems the Saeg have, so it will take a long time for us to reach Dal.”** She explained with an apologetic look that wasn’t needed. Jungeun knew that using the warp system would allow them to travel through a worm hole like route, a shortcut, that would make the trip a lot quicker. But it was a Saeg technology and the chances of the Council tracking them through these trips were too big to risk it.

Haseul had clasped her hand again, taking them to the conference room. However, Jungeun brought them to a stop once more. **“You said there are many abandoned structures out there, right? The ones that are kept, but not used because they found better alternatives.”**

Knitting her eyebrows, the brunette nodded. **“Yes, they constantly change and improve things to maximize efficient and profit.”**

 **“You can’t improve a natural warp. Nor track it.”** The blonde suddenly pulled Jo along with her, quick steps leading them to the conference room where Yuju, Yeojin, Jinsol and Sooyoung were. She didn’t spare them a glance, walking towards the table and accessing the panel in the middle of it, prompting a hologram of their current position in the stellar quadrant to be projected.

Jungeun studied many things, astronomy being one of the main themes during her lessons as for her people knowing the skies was the one thing that guaranteed them survival. Now she was going to use it for this exact reason.

 **“There are several worm holes mapped, most of them still active. The biggest are used for the Saegs with a channeling technology, making it what we know as Warps.”** She explained, as her gentle touches changed the positions presented on the hologram, looking for something. **“There’s a worm hole around 2 hours away from here, it was used as a Warp once, but since it can only transport you to the furthest quadrant before Neptune, it was ditched for another one that connect Mars to Enceladus.”** She pointed out the small spot in the hologram, marking it with a bright dot. **“If my guess is corrected, they don’t monitor it anymore. There are other worm holes like this, if we can use them, the trip will be shortened by weeks.”**

Finally straightening her back, she waited for the others feedback, but was only met by surprised looks – except por Haseul that smiled gratefully at her. Everyone knew that Kim was intelligent, however, being able to memorize such details was a very particular skill, and maybe that was why her teaches insisted on it so much.

With a short nod, the pilot went back to her seat. **“Buckle up, we are changing out route again.”**

 

* * *

 

They were travelling towards the worm hole for about half an hour when the map projected on the table started to change on its own. Hyejoo who had finally joined them again, watched in horror as her system was apparently hacked.

 **“What’s that?”** Yeojin pointed out the new image that was starting to be constructed, taking form in the figure of man. Not any man, the Saeg King.

 **“It’s not an invasion, it’s a message.”** Hyejoo said after checking the codes on the image that slowly formed a more distinct picture of Jungeun’s father. **“He probably sent it by the exclusive communication system Raven uses. He must have installed an extra key under my secure system…That old man.”** The last part she muttered to herself, no one seemed to mind it, too engrossed in what was happening.

The image was finale stable, the third dimensional video started playing.

 ** _“Hello, my daughter Jungeun and my niece Sooyoung. I hope when this message reaches you, you and the rest of the crew are safe and sound. I apologize for contacting you through such means, but it was the only safe way to do so. After this day, this line will be inactivated. I guaranteed you’ll have enough money for the time being, you’ll find it in an account in Lugus under Jungeun and Sooyoung’s name that may be accessed safely through the key you’ll receive after this message arrives.”_** His words were almost as robotic as the image they were seeing now, as if he was too tired to show proper emotion. ** _“I also made sure your families were safely sent away for now, and I hope Yuju has found her way to you as well.”_** The King smiled faintly at the screen, as if he could actually see his family – perhaps the mental image of it was enough to make him smile, but it was also a source of pain for him. Jungeun could understand it, she felt the same as she watched her father now.

 ** _“Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to locate you dad, Sooyoung. Today I’ll try meeting him, but if you’re seeing this message…I’m sorry I wasn’t able to. I’m sorry I couldn’t meet any of you one last time either.”_** The King’s red eyes reflected deep sorrow as he averted them from the camera for a moment. Jungeun clenched her fists, feeling a sharp pain in her heart at the sight. She could remember their last meeting, over a month ago when he informed she would be sent away – she had been so angry at him that Kim didn’t even spare the man a look. Now she wished she had, perhaps she would be able to tell there was more behind his words.

 ** _“Watching you two grow up was something very special for me, even if I wasn’t able to be with you as I wished, I was always close enough to see the beautiful people you became. Unfortunately, being the king proved to be a task that demanded my all, even my heart.”_** Shim pursed his lips, before taking a deep breath. He looked defeated. **_“When I decided to send you away, Jungeun, it was a hard decision. I know you probably don’t believe my words, but I care about you as more than a simple responsibility or a burden, you’re my daughter and I love you, just like I love your mother. Sending you away was a proof of my love for you, giving you the chance of meeting your cousin and getting reunited with your mother…And maybe having the life that you deserve…I’m sorry I failed to do this as well.”_**

The man in the video sighed deeply. There was pain in his red eyes, a pain that Jungeun could recognize all too well **. _“The Council was restless, but I thought I would be able to keep them under control and you’d be safe as long as they didn’t perceive you as a threat…I was wrong, I underestimate how greedy our people could be. I’m paying the price for it now.”_ **

There was another pause, a long one this time. **_“Jungeun, you grew into an intelligent, headstrong and kind woman who is able to see past simple labels or rankings. You’re just what a princess should be like, and the blood that runs through your veins proves your rights, don’t let anyone say otherwise. Sooyoung, you’re strong, smart and brave, and just like your mother you’re also stubborn. You carry our loyal blood, and your human side just makes you even more fit to your title as a royal. You two are the future of our people.”_** He gave them a stiff smile, one that was much like Jungeun’s nervous one.

**_“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you well and take away this burden. And I’m sorry for what will happen from now on, but bear in mind all I ever did was to keep you and our people safe, even this.”_ **

The video ended abruptly, the hologram disappearing as only a digital key replaced it – Hyejoo grabbed it, dragging the item to another folder in the panel. A deadly silence filled the room.

Jungeun exchanged a glance with Sooyoung – their blood ties were strong, but the friendship between them was what made them rely on each other now.

Before any of them could speak, a new image was displayed on the main screen, this time an announcement from a news channel back on Earth.

 ** _“After announcing the death of the Saeg King earlier, new information has been released. BBC has received an exclusive copy of the official will. The King left behind an open will, appointing the new heirs to the throne.”_** The news anchor, a human woman in her 30’s said before two names were projected on the screen. **“ _The King’s secret daughter, Kim Jungeun and his niece, Kim Sooyoung have been appointed as the new crown heirs. It’s the first time a king has appointed two successors to the throne, and it’s also the first time none of them was born into a noble wedding. Currently the will is being reviewed and the heirs still haven’t tried to claim the throne...As an additional request, the King demanded that the new elections for the Saeg Council should be held within a month, open to Saeg citizens of all rankings according to the..”_**

The crew looked at Sooyoung and Jungeun, waiting for them to react, but the cousins only sighed.

 **“ _Kim_ Sooyoung?” **The co-captain of Raven scoffed. **“So, his way to protect us is by exposing our existence to the whole universe.”** Sooyoung said and Jungeun nodded lightly.

 **“They won’t be able to kill us easily if everyone has eyes on us.** **But perhaps there will be even more people willing to hunt us down now.”** Jungeun complemented. Her dad’s last gift was both a curse and a blessing, it was either facing the enemy for the throne or to accept living in the dark forever. **“At least our faces aren’t out there yet.”**

 **“He wants you to continue the plan and dissolve the Council.”** Haseul stepped in, looking from her best friend to her girlfriend – both looked surprisingly calm with the decision. **“But we can’t even get close to Earth for now, the best is to hide. Hyejoo can get you new identities and we can stay with the Resistance until…”**

 **“We? Haseul, this is not your burden to carry. Or anyone’s else but me. Sooyoung shouldn’t have been involved on it.”** Jungeun opposed. She had thought many times about asking Haseul to stay with her in Mars, or live here with the rest of the crew, but it was all a dream. Being with her now wasn’t a small risk now, it could get them killed and she wouldn’t do this. **“Not even you.”** She directed her words to Yuju who was about to protest. **“I…This is my task and …”**

 **“Stop! We are sticking together. Have you forgot what I promised you already?”** Haseul’s voice was loud, reflecting a very atypical display of lack of control. **“This crew sticks together. Every single one of us. Or am I wrong?”** She eyed the rest of the crew, waiting for an answer.

Hyejoo and Yeojin were the first to nod in response. **“We will.”** Son still had red eyes from crying early, but there was determination on them as well. **“Yerim would say the same if she was awake now.”**

Yeojin managed to show a small smile, looking an awful lot like her sister when she said with determination. **“As the future captain of this ship, I can confirm it. You’re staying with us, _unnie_.”**

Her mother rested a hand on her shoulder, her blue gazing was comforting. **“We’re not separating again, Jungeun.”**

Jinsol stayed quiet, only nodding in silent agreement.

Sooyoung, however, had her mismatching eyes on the table the whole time, as if she was considering what to say. And as expected of Sooyoung, she did things following her own instincts. **“I agree Jungeun should stay with the crew. She is in more danger than anyone else since she is the official heir to throne. But is also means she holds a lot of power now. She should stay in safety for the time being, and while you’re at Dal you can get enough evidence to use against the Council. After all, the Resistance is the direct proof of their acts.”** Ha’s tone was the one Haseul hated the most: the cold and smart one, the one she always used to distance herself from the subject and put her rational side first. The crew didn’t fail to understand where it was going.

 **“You, not us? You’re staying, Ha Sooyoung.”** Haseul cut off, her sharp eyes on her best friend. She couldn’t say Sooyoung’s decision surprised her, not when she knew how much the girl tended to try to carry the world on her shoulders while pretends to not care about a thing. **“Whatever you’re planning, is not going to happen.”**

 **“But it is, Haseul. The Saeg need a ruler and if no ones shows up within a month, the Council will be the one to pick one. You understand what it means?”** Her reply was quick, different from Haseul, she wasn’t shaken by emotion.

 **“We nearly lost you, Vivi and Yerim earlier! You’re not going back out there!“** Hyejoo intervened, stepping closer to her cousin as if she was about to grab her by the collar – she probably would if the woman didn’t stand up before she had the chance.

 **“If I don’t go, we’ll lose everyone. Or you think they will stop when the new King is elected? They hunt me down my whole life, they tried to do the same with Jungeun, and the world didn’t even knew we existed. We will be targets for the rest of our lives, just like the rest of you for being connected to us.”** Sooyoung clenched her jaw, taking a deep breath. This decision wasn’t an easy one, but she knew it was the right one. **“Not only us, the Council has witch hunted so many people and they will continue if we don’t-“**

 **“You are doing it for your dad, aren’t you?”** Jo said in a quiet voice, her brown eyes meeting the burgundy and brown of Sooyoung’s, catching the glimpse of surprise and pain in them. **“You think they have them, don’t you?”**

Sooyoung clenched her fists, looking down before nodding. Hyejoo who was still by her side, tucked her into a tight embrace – Sooyoung didn’t retribute the gesture, but didn’t push her away.

Jungeun watched the scene with a pained heart herself. Her own dad had just died, even before she could actually know his true self. Thanks to the Council she thought she had lost her mother and mourned for years. Sooyoung had lost her mother and maybe even her dad all because of these people. The Council had ruined both of their lives, but not only theirs.

Kim was not a good fighter, nor she knew much about the real world, yet she had the power to do something about it. Hiding in the shadows would not only bring her a miserable life, but also put many others in risk. It was about time to act like the princess she always refused to admit she was.

 **“Sooyoung is right. If we don’t stop them, many will suffer and it’s my responsibility to stop it.”** Standing up as well, she exchanged a look with her cousin, nodding slightly. **“They won’t be able to track Sooyoung easily as she is not registered as a Saeg citizen and she learned her whole life how to stay out of sight. She can go and look for her dad while we gather evidence to use against the Council. Once we have it, she can claim the crown and we can get the people’s support…It was your plan, wasn’t it?”**

 **“You’re indeed smart.”** Sooyoung agreed with a shadow of her usual smirk. **“It’s a risk, but is our chance.”**

 **“And how she will get to the throne before they find her? Or even prove who she is?”** Haseul tried to reasoning with her girlfriend again. She was used to Sooyoung’s stubbornness, but Jungeun could be as determined, what wasn’t a quality she appreciated now. Jo just wanted her family to stay together. **“You’re risking it all for something that might not work.”**

Ha didn’t waver, answering in Jungeun’s place. **“Now that is the reason why I’ll need time there.”**

 **“It’s still dangerous and going alone is even more…”** Jo sighed heavily, knowing her words were falling into deaf ears. Still, she tried one last time to change her best friend’s mind. **“Soo, can’t you wait with us and then we come back together?”**

 **“I can’t wait anymore. My dad…If he is still alive, he doesn’t have much time.”** Her smirk disappeared, replaced by a grimace. **“I’ll take Baby Raven, with the camouflage system and the new license Hyejoo got, they won’t be able to identify me. Besides, a single small ship will pass easily through security, Heejin will wait for me there.”**

 **“I’ll go with you! I can get us new ID’s and-“** Hyejoo tried in a trembling voice – she still hadn’t recovered of what happened earlier and they both knew she wasn’t ready for it.

 **“You’re staying.”** Sooyoung’s voice was gentle as she ruffled Hyejoo’s hair in the way she always did. **“Raven needs you and you know that. Without me around, you’ll have to take care of things.”**

 **“I’ll go with her.”** It was Vivi’s quiet voice coming from the door, as she slowly approached. Sooyoung opened her mouth to protest, but was shut down by her soft gaze. **“You’re the mechanic, you can take care of me if anything happens. I’m counting with your care.”**

Ha could only nod with a grateful smile in response.

Haseul felt her chest ache at the sight, two of her favorite people were ready to separate from them and there was nothing she could do about it. It was ironic to think that it all began with two more passengers, and ended with two members leaving. **“We’ll keep track of you all the time and if you ever need help, we’ll find a way to go to you.”** She reassured, hoping that her words would be true in the future and not only hopes of her heart.

 **“I planted a tracking device on her gun already**. **”** Hyejoo said with a whimper. **“Vivi has one too, they won’t be able to disappear on us.”**

 **“And there is one on her backpack and her shoes too! We put it last week to prank her.”** Yeojin chimed in, making the mood a little lighter with her overly loud tone.

The airy chuckle Haseul left out was half a sob, and she took a deep breath to hold it in. **“This means you’re leaving now?”**

Ha nodded. **“I’ve to go before we reach the worm hole.”**

 **“I…I’ll go too.”** A shy voice spoke, making everyone turn to face Jinsol. **“I can’t go back home empty handed, if I go with you I won’t be of much help there…You know it’s true.”** She gave Yuju an apologetic smile, before turning to Sooyoung. **“I want to help, I’ve contacts that we can use and my identity is clean. Please let me go with you.”**

The brunette hesitated for a moment before nodding. **“I guess we have a team now.”**

 

* * *

 

The small group’s departure was marked by many tears from all the remaining members of the crew, so many hugs that probably hurt the brunette’s ribs – and everyone else’s ribs thanks to Vivi hardened exterior.

Hyejoo gave them a bunch of tech stuff and Haseul made sure they would have enough money and food – Sooyoung remind them that she wasn’t kid. Yeojin clingy on the brunette and made her promise to comeback well – and give her a royal noble title as a thanks for the support, what made Soo chuckle for the first time that night.

Jungeun had hugged Vivi tightly, thanking her again for always been there for her and tasking her to be careful – as usual the android only smiled softly at her and nodded. The cousin’s hug was a little shorter and more awkward, right after Sooyoung had hugged her other relative that looked a lot like a hurt puppy with her greyish eyes red due the tears. Jungeun still felt there was a lot to be said between them, a lot they needed to learn about each, but instead of friendly hang outs and meaningless conversation like most cousins have, they received a duty to fulfil. Still, Jungeun hoped someday they would be able to just act like careless people of their age and bond as they were supposed to.

 **“Thank you, your courage made me realize my mind wasn’t in the right place.”** The blonde said when they broke apart, giving the taller woman a smile. **“We’ll meet you as soon as possible and I promise when it’s time, I’ll be the one to carry this burden.”**

 **“We’ll carry it together, little cousin. Take care of yourself well, yeah? And don’t give Haseul the cold shoulder anymore, she is my best friend you know.”** Sooyoung smirked, lifting a hand to ruffle her hair in the same way she did to the younger girls. **“Don’t think I’ll differentiate now that it’s not a secret anymore.”**

Jungeun blinked, a little surprised with her actions, and chuckled softly. She could get used to it.

Stepping back, she watched as her mother gave her final goodbyes to Jinsol, noticing how fond of the other blonde the woman seemed. Maybe someday they could be as close again.

As the women boarded Baby Raven, the remain members of the crew waved at the them one last time before leaving the garage, sealing the entrance to allow Sooyoung to open the compartment and take off with the emergency ship.

Slowly, they made their way back to the conference room. The others took a seat by the table, but Jungeun sat beside Haseul by the control panel. The Warp was about 10 minutes away now.

Buckling up, she watched as her girlfriend moved her slender hands, touching here and there in the digital screen, making sure everything was okay. They didn’t have Vivi and Sooyoung with them anymore, what meant they would need to be extra careful from now on.

Jungeun decided she would try her best to learn as much as she could to not only help Jo, but her people too – she told it to the pilot, receiving a smile in return.

All these years, locked up in a golden cage surrounded by books and receiving lesson after lesson, she had always thought it was her father’s way to keep her occupied and as far away of him as possible. She had been wrong all along. He never intended to raise a bastard. He raised a princess.

It was about time to start acting as she was supposed to.

**“Jungeun?”**

She gave Haseul a quick glance, her gaze softening as she locked eyes with the human. It was her mission, but she wasn’t alone on it. **“Let’s go.”** She wrapped her hand around the brunette’s, just like on the first time she trusted Haseul in leading her – now she was trusting in her much more, still she didn’t fear anything.

But this time, she had a clear destination in mind.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_ Epilogue _ **

 

Another gas giant was visible by the room’s window, its blues colors reminding her of the oceans on Earth, the oceans that were so far away now. Nearly a month had gone by, long weeks of traveling to Dal, hiding through the depths of the universe to avoid being caught by the Council to be able to bring along with them the proofs they needed to hopeful give Sooyoung and her the chance of fighting the Saeg system and claim their rightful places.

During this time she met a new side of her society, she saw all the families shattered by the Council and heard stories about many more. She studied even hard the supreme laws that ruled her people, marking every single one that they would have to use in their favor. With her mother and the rest of the crews help, she was growing confident in proving her value as the princess her dad had trusted her to be – she wasn’t sure if rule was her call in life, if she really wanted to do it, but it wasn’t important now. Once the Council was dissolved, it would be a new era for the Saeg and maybe it would mean also a different system.

Raven also had a new look, a new identity and even new items Hyejoo had added to give it new abilities – They would use to try and go back to Earth. It was a gamble, but she was willing to take the chance.

Tearing her gaze away from the window, she looked at the woman sleeping beside her.

Her slender fingers brushed lightly against Haseul’s ear that peeked through her dark brown hair, feeling the soft skin cutely folded there. It had a unique shape, different from the one in the opposite side, it was an endearing sight to Kim who had learned to love everything about the sleepy girl. Leaning in, she gave it a soft kiss and smiled full of fondness.

Haseul’s eyes fluttered open, squinting even at the dim light of the room as she tried to wake up completely. Noticing Jungeun so close, the subtle scent of cinnamon welcoming her, she decided she need a little more sleep – in the company of the blonde. As swiftly as her still sleepy self could do, she gave Jungeun a bear hug, bringing her down with her.

The Saeg woman soft giggles echoed through the room although she tried to muffle them by hiding her face in the crook of Haseul’s neck. Laying down, she took a place beside the brunette after placing a kiss on the base of her neck, pulling away to see the smile that graced her face as expected. **“You’re up.”**

 **“Hm.”** Jo denied, shaking her head lazily as her hands run through Jungeun’s back gently. **“You were watching me again.”** It was a simple affirmation, one that Kim wouldn’t bother to deny. Waking up by Haseul’s side every day was an experience she would never completely get used to,therefore she appreciated every moment of the quiet minutes she would get every morning to admire the human that occupied such a big part of her heart and made it full.

Just like she used to do with her mother, she cupped the brunette’s face into her hands, observing every feature and allowing her eyes to marvel at how perfect she looked at her eyes. The irises that looked back at her were made out of the warmest shade of brown, shining with so much love that it was enough to warm Jungeun’s body and heart, pasting a smile on her face.

She could’ve said she loved Haseul, she could’ve used her words to solidify her feelings into this world – but she knew it wasn’t necessary. With every small gesture and look, they were always looking after each other, reaching for each other and, above it all, loving each other. That’s why she only hugged her tight, resting her forehead on the girl’s for a moment, before she could feel Haseul’s soft lips against hers – warm, gentle, safe…This was how their love was and how it always would be.

Out there, the universe may be chaotic and their relationship might be looked down and cause a stir, but within these walls, within the space of the ship that she learned to love as her home, they were safe and in moments like this she could say they were happy too.

Now it was up to her to make sure it would always be like this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I can't believe this ended up as a nearly 80k words story when it was supposed to be a one shot...But I managed to finish it, so please be kind and don't scream too much at me for giving this kind of ending. To be honest, at first I wasn't planning for the universe of this story to be as big as it turned out, but I actually enjoyed a lot developing it, even though I know this is far from perfect.
> 
> As I said previously, this story might have a spin off/sequel following Sooyoung's story this time. It would be a chuuves one and would explore the darker side of both societies, as well as follow Soo's mission and the development of her relationship with our new char Jiwoo. So I'll leave a snippet of it as an extra chapter here and you guys can tell me whether or not you want to see more of it in the future through the poll and in the comments section (or scream at me on twitter, you know where to find me).
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read until here, especially the people who supported the story thorough comments or sharing it to their friends. I know this concept is not very usual for fics and I'm very thankful you guys gave it a chance. As usual, I apologize for all the mistakes (this is huge and I'm pretty sure I messed up more than usual. Thanks for putting up with my problematic english too xD).
> 
> I'll see you all soon (yes, I said I was retiring from the lipseul tag, but...oh well, one more I guess).
> 
> P.S.: There's a bunch of little references and easter eggs here. If anyone can guess Sooyoung's mom name, DM me xD


	14. New Beginning - Sequel snippet

The way back to Earth was short, way too short if compared to the time they spent to get to Mars. Sooyoung wasn’t as experienced as Haseul flying, but she knew this ship better than anyone and she managed to fly under the radar of the Council by using the camouflage technology Hyejoo had implemented and Heejin’s help to sneak in.

Vivi was acting as her co-pilot, controlling it even when the brunette would doze off once in a while. Sooyoung had fixed the small wounds she had suffering in the last confrontation, making it impossible to tell anything had ever happened. Jinsol traveled on the back seat, filling them in with everything she knew about the Council as they tried to create a strategy.

However, Civita was filled with security due to the King’s death, making it impossible to go anywhere near there without risking getting caught. What made them have to take a detour through the countryside, running low on fuel.

She knew such a long ride could exhaust the engine and make the ship overheat, but she had underestimate how much it would affect the aircraft. 

Baby Raven landed roughly against a bed of vines, ruining half of the rows as it pushed it into the ground, burning them with its heated exterior. Sooyoung’s knuckles turned white from the strength she was putting on the wheel to stabilize it and making the impact less intense – it was still enough to make them shake on their seats, testing the resistance of the belts.

Opening the cabin, she stepped aside carefully. Taking a good look on the ship and thinking about how she would manage to fix it.

 **“Excuse-me.”** The other girls still hadn’t managed to exit the ship, when a voice sounded behind Sooyoung and the brunette tensed up.

Carefully, Ha gestured to the girls to stay put.

 **“I said, excuse-me.”** The voice was high pitched and feminine, but it also soundly deadly cold in the moment.

Turning around, Sooyoung come to face the much shorter girl that spoke.

 **“Did you just ruin my plantation and was planning on walking away?”** The girl, who now had Sooyoung’s full attention, stood in front of her with a glare and…Was it a gun? **“No can do.”**

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk, scream at me or share your theories about the story, you can find me on @uncreativeacc on twitter or just message me here.


End file.
